Rose
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: Rose Bukater est bien malgré elle la clé qui permettra à Eleazar d'ouvrir les portes de la liberté. En la livrant aux Volturi comme monnaie d'échange, il croit offrir l'immortalité à la petite Rose. Mais l'immortalité a un prix, la vie. Malgré ses difficultés, le cœur de Rose se chargera bientôt de lui trouver une autre bonne raison de rester fidèle aux Volturi. Demetri/OC; Alec/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Londres, 1995 :** Eleazar tenait fermement le bébé dans ses bras tout en prenant garde de ne pas blesser ce précieux être qui commençait à s'agiter et à pleurer. Le regard du garde se porta vers la maison en flammes et dans laquelle les derniers membres de la famille Bukater, à l'exception de celui qu'il tenait délicatement contre lui, devaient se consumer rapidement faisant ainsi disparaître toutes traces de son crime. Tandis que les flammes s'élevaient hauts dans le ciel, Eleazar sentit une immense vague de culpabilité l'envahir. _C'est le prix de ta liberté avec Carmen, Aro se sentira comblé avec elle._

De sa main libre, Eleazar souleva délicatement la couverture qui dissimulait le visage du bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La petite Rose n'avait que quelques mois, quatre tout au plus, c'était un magnifique poupon à la peau de pêche et dont les joues roses étaient encadrées de grosses boucles blondes. La petite fille ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus azur et sourit lorsque son regard innocent se plongea dans les prunelles pourpres de son ravisseur. _Pourquoi souris-tu, tu devrais me haïr._ Pensa le Volturi en couvrant à nouveau le visage angélique de la couverture de coton qu'il avait dérobé dans son berceau et dont les initiales brodées de fils de soie rose, R. B., avaient dues être cousues de la main aimante de sa mère.

Autour de lui, la ruelle auparavant déserte commençait à s'agiter, les badauds sortaient sur leurs paliers ou ouvraient leurs fenêtres afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le triste spectacle dont il avait été l'acteur principal et le metteur en scène. Au loin, il entendit les camions de la caserne de Earl's Court enclencher leurs sirènes signe que les secours seraient bientôt sur les lieux. D'un geste d'une dangereuse précision, Eleazar rabattu la capuche de son long manteau noir et posa une main protectrice contre le visage du précieux chargement qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui lui permettrait de négocier enfin cette liberté qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. _C'était le prix à payer, un dernier massacre contre une éternité sereine._ Le vampire tentait de se rassurer mais les sanglots de Rose ne cessaient de lui rappeler l'acte atroce qu'il venait de commettre.

L'espagnol jeta un dernier regard autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que la masse humaine qui était désormais regroupée autour de lui été hypnotisée par la vision macabre d'une famille détruite par les flammes, et partit en direction de Southampton où un ferry pour la France s'apprêtait à lever l'ancre dans quelques minutes.

Le roulis des vagues de la Manche semblèrent avoir eu raison des gémissements de Rose qui dormait désormais paisiblement à en juger par sa respiration sonore et régulière. _Dors petit ange, tes prochaines nuits seront sûrement moins sereines._ La nuit était fraîche et le corps chaud de la petite fille semblait pourtant incapable de réchauffer le cœur immobile et sans vie contre lequel elle dormait profondément.

Eleazar n'avait pas agis sur un coup de tête, le garde n'était guère impulsif et il s'était longtemps demandé si Aro accepterait de recueillir l'enfant maintenant. Est-ce qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'attendre que Rose atteigne ses 18 ans ? Mais il y avait Carmen. _Carmen_. En pensant à elle, Eleazar se souvint pourquoi il avait fait tout cela et surtout pourquoi il était impératif qu'Aro lui rende sa liberté. _Mais avec elle, Aro sera obligé de me laisser partir, il n'aura plus besoin de moi._ Pensa Eleazar qui n'avait de cesse de se répéter cette même phrase depuis qu'il avait commencé à élaborer son plan macabre comme pour se convaincre qu'aucune autre issue, si ce n'était la réussite de son dessein, n'était envisageable. A l'horizon, les côtes françaises se dessinaient lentement et en peu de temps, l'espagnol serait devant ses juges et bourreaux à attendre un verdict incertain.

Le garde n'avait pas perdu de temps et il était désormais au pied de la magnifique cité de Volterra dont la grande tour du château semblait transpercer le ciel. Il faisait déjà jour et Eleazar avait perdu beaucoup de temps avec cette traversée en bateau et certains gardes, peut-être même ses maîtres, devaient se demander où il était. _Ils penseront que je suis avec Carmen_. La cité médiévale était parcourue de souterrains élaborés par les Volturi au fil des siècles, leur permettant ainsi de sortir et de rentrer dans la ville sans attirer l'attention. Eleazar s'arrêta devant une grille en fer dissimulée sous une cascade de feuilles, il vérifia que la petite Rose était toujours endormie et, tout en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller par le grincement insupportable de cette porte dérobée, il s'enfonça dans un long corridor de pierres. Il y faisait froid et humide ce qui contrastait fortement avec le soleil omniprésent et rassurant de Toscane. Il dissimula un peu plus son chargement sous les pans de son manteau, espérant dissimuler ce petit trésor aux yeux du monde même si il savait pertinemment qu'une fois dans l'enceinte du château, la plupart des gardes sentiront sa présence.

Eleazar marcha d'un pas rapide mais silencieux. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, son agonie devait cesser et il lui fallait connaître le jugement d'Aro au plus vite. Il se demandait quelles gardes seraient présents, sûrement Demetri, Felix et Renata. Jane n'était usuellement pas mandatée pour rester toute la journée avec Aro, Caïus et Marcus ce qui le soulageait grandement car elle ne tolérait guère la moindre présence humaine, aussi douée soit-elle.

L'espagnol passa rapidement devant la nouvelle réceptionniste des Volturi qui le salua poliment, comment s'appelait—elle ? Giancarla ? Romina ? Ce n'était guère important, après tout, elle serait bientôt donnée en pâture à la garde. Alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres le séparant de la salle du trône, Eleazar fut envahi de doutes et il ralentit instinctivement le pas. Comme si Rose pouvait sentir les tensions de celui qui l'avait arraché à sa famille, le bébé se mit à gazouiller, c'était un bruit curieux et doux. Le Volturi tenta de voir un peu l'angelot qu'il tenait fermement contre lui depuis son départ d'Angleterre mais ce dernier était enfoui dans sa couverture.

«Aro t'a fait demander, et comme à ton habitude, tu n'étais pas présent, Eleazar. La voix grave et menaçante de Demetri résonnait dans le grand couloir dont l'impressionnante hauteur sous plafond semblait pourtant écraser l'espagnol.

Eleazar se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Demetri, l'un des hauts gradés de la garde des Volturi et un membre fort apprécié d'Aro et de Caïus pour son efficacité et sa cruauté. Demetri était grand et sec pourtant, il ne fallait pas se laisser tromper, le vampire jouissait de rares aptitudes au combat et l'espagnol l'avait vu tuer froidement et méthodiquement des nouveau-nés bien plus forts que lui. Le traqueur devait avoir à peine vingt ans lorsqu'il avait été changé mais sa froideur et son tempérament calme en apparence donnait une indication sur son âge réel qui, d'après Felix, était supérieur à mille ans.

-J'avais à faire, Demetri, et j'amène un présent pour Aro. Demetri s'approcha lentement d'Eleazar et son regard sanguinaire se posa sur la masse blanche que le garde tenait dans ses bras.

-Tu penses sincèrement qu'une collation sera suffisante ? Demanda Demetri d'une voix teintée de mépris en fixant le paquet que transportait Eleazar avec tellement de précautions.

-Laisse-moi passer, je dois discuter avec nos maîtres !

Eleazar força le passage en ignorant le regard moqueur du traqueur qui, de l'ensemble des membres de la garde, était sûrement celui qui le méprisait le plus. Demetri n'avait jamais supporté la présence de l'espagnol à chacune de ses missions ne voyant pas son utilité et se plaignait régulièrement de son inefficacité au combat. Eleazar craignait Demetri car contrairement à Felix qui était impulsif, Demetri était réfléchis et froid, il ne lâchait jamais rien, ni personne et depuis son arrivée il avait été dans son collimateur.

Eleazar ne prit pas la peine de frapper et il entra dans la salle du trône sans demander audience. Les trois chefs des Volturi se tenaient majestueusement assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, toisant le jeune garde de toute leur superbe. Timidement, Eleazar fit quelques pas jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la grande salle circulaire dont le marbre froid et les dix mètres de haut de la coupole qui coiffait la plus belle des salles du château faisait résonner les pas silencieux du Volturi. La grande salle était entourée d'une colonnade de marbre rose. Les vitraux qui se trouvaient au sommet de la coupole filtraient la lumière brûlante de Toscane et conférait à la pièce une dimension quasi-divine ce qui devait particulièrement à Aro.

Le Maître incontesté des Volturi sourit en voyant ainsi son garde s'approcher de lui en tenant dans ses bras un petit humain. Eleazar avait toujours eu le don de l'amuser, bien malgré lui. Aro se tenait droit, son visage de marbre était encadré par des cheveux raides de couleur ébène. Ses traits étaient bien plus chaleureux que ceux de Caïus qui portait toute sa cruauté gravée sur son visage, pourtant les ambitions démesurées de son _frère_ et son esprit changeant et vicieux lui conféraient une dimension bien plus inquiétante. Il était facile de lire en Caïus ou tout n'était que violence et destruction. Aro était un personnage contrasté et terriblement complexe dont les décisions prenaient souvent de court la plupart des membres de la garde.

-Je vois que tu m'amènes un présent, Eleazar, la voix d'Aro était irréelle de douceur ce qui ne contribua pas à rassurer l'espagnol.

Aro se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de son garde dont l'efficacité déclinait depuis que ce dernier s'était lié avec cette Carmen. Peut-être Demetri avait raison ?

Le garde tendit instinctivement sa main vers Aro qui s'empressa de la saisir. Le visage de son Maître, tout d'abord fermé, sembla s'illuminer et un sourire calculateur s'esquissa sur son visage. Aro se redressa et se tourna vers ses frères, les mains jointes comme à son habitude, comme si il souhaitait un peu plus contenir les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Mes frères, c'est un magnifique cadeau que nous apporte Eleazar ! s'exclama Aro tout en reportant son attention vers son garde.

-Puis-je la tenir dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il en tendant ses avant-bras vers l'espagnol qui y déposa, avec beaucoup de précaution, la jeune Rose.

Le bébé se réveilla et se mit à gazouiller. De là où il se trouvait, Eleazar pouvait imaginer ses deux grands yeux, semblables à deux grands lacs, regarder tout autour d'elle comme si sa curiosité prenait le dessus le manque consécutif à l'absence de sa mère. Au contact du bébé, Aro poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Aro ? Demdanda Marcus d'une voix morne mais qui trahissait malgré tout son soudain intérêt.

-Mes frères, avez-vous déjà imaginé tout ce que nous pourrions faire d'un miroir ? La voix d'Aro se ponctuait d'excitation et ses yeux d'un rouge crémeux pétillaient en imaginant l'utilisation qu'il pourrait faire de ce chérubin.

-Un miroir ? Demanda Caïus avec irritation comme si les énigmes perpétuelles d'Aro l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

-Imaginez, un pouvoir capable de renvoyer celui des autres, provoquant un véritable un retour de flamme et l'immunisant par la même occasion. Ce petit être n'est-il pas fascinant ?

Eleazar, en voyant la réaction de son Maître, se relaxa un peu. Il avait eu raison et Rose serait sûrement la clé de son bonheur futur. Tout cela n'avait pas été vain.

-Qu'allons-nous faire d'un bébé ?! S'exclama Caïus qui commençait à penser qu'Aro perdait l'esprit.

-Tu ne comprends pas, mon frère ? Imagine un enfant grandissant au sein des Volturi et dont la loyauté envers nous serait celle d'une fille envers sa famille. Aro fixa la jeune Rose et lui sourit avant de reprendre. Une fille ne trahirait jamais son père, n'est-ce pas jeune et orpheline Rose ?

 _ **Je sais que je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire sur les Volturi mais, plus je relis « la non-vie de Corin Volturi », moins elle me plaît. Je ne la trouve pas assez aboutie et très honnêtement j'ai désormais le sentiment qu'elle part dans tous les sens.**_

 _ **Cela fait quelques jours que l'idée de Rose me trotte dans la tête alors j'ai essayé de mettre sur le papier ce que j'avais en tête.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews positives. J'ai pas mal bossé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira :)**

 **Pas de panique, je bosse sur le prochain chapitre de la Non-vie de Corin Volturi, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de l'abandonner.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Eleazar marchait d'un pas lent, prenant le temps d'admirer une dernière fois le Palais-forteresse des Volturi. La cour intérieure qui était bordée d'une élégante loggia, avec, au-dessus de chaque arcade, l'écusson en terre cuite des Volturi. L'espagnol ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'édifice dans lequel il avait vécu durant deux siècles comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Le corps principal de la bâtisse était massif et surmonté d'une tour carrée qui dominait l'ensemble de la ville et ses alentours. Le travail rustique de la pierre lui conférait par ailleurs un aspect austère et puissant, à l'image des maîtres des lieux. _C'est terminé_. Pensa-t-il tout en poursuivant son chemin au bruit du froissement que faisait son long manteau noir à chaque fois que ce dernier effleurait les murs. Il avait eu l'accord d'Aro, il était enfin libre de quitter Volterra et de vivre son idylle avec Carmen sans craindre le mépris de ses paires ou les représailles de ses supérieurs. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette vie faite de violence et de sang. Le massacre de la famille Bukater, serait, du moins il l'espérait, le dernier bain de sang auquel il participerait. _Cela en valait la peine_. Ne cessait-il de se répéter en repensant aux cris et aux pleurs.

En arrivant au pied de la tour pentagonale, l'espagnol fut salué par deux imposants membres de la garde, Isaac et Agnar. Les gardes reconnurent Eleazar et le saluèrent avec respect. Isaac, le plus jeune des deux, poussa la lourde porte à battants faite de bronze et sur laquelle la devise des Volturi était gravée, Nec Pluribus Impar, Supérieur à la Plupart. L'ancien membre de la garde le remercia d'un signe de la tête et pénétra enfin dans la cage dorée où vivaient Sulpicia et Athenodora, les épouses respectives d'Aro et de Caïus. L'espagnol avait souhaité faire ses adieux à Rose, comme si ces dernières 24h l'avaient lié à jamais à ce petit être fragile. Aro avait fait installer la petite fille dans une chambre au sommet de la tour, un étage au-dessus des appartements qu'il partageait avec Sulpicia. La curiosité de l'ibérique le poussait à se demander comment les Volturi allaient élever et surtout maintenir en vie un enfant mortel. Rose allait désormais être un agneau vivant au milieu des loups et qui n'aurait comme seule arme pour se défendre, l'espoir que fondait Aro en elle. _Et si je m'étais trompée sur son pouvoir ?_ Eleazar tenta de chasser cette idée noire de son esprit tant elle était synonyme de malheurs aussi bien pour la petite Rose que pour lui-même. Il savait très bien qu'une fois changée en vampire, Rose ne s'avérait pas aussi puissante qu'elle ne le laissait présager enfant, Aro la tuerait puis il s'en prendrait à ce qu'il avait de plus cher, Carmen. Rose ne pouvait pas le décevoir, leurs vies en dépendaient. L'ancien garde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'ironie de sa situation, sa vie et celle de Carmen étaient tributaires d'un être terriblement fragile en comparaison du prédateur redoutable qu'il était.

L'espagnol gravit les marches deux par deux, non pas car il était pressé de voir le poupon mais parce qu'il souhaitait retrouver Carmen au plus vite. Au deuxième étage se trouvaient plusieurs salons dans lesquels les épouses, ainsi que Corin, leur garde personnel, passaient leurs journées. Eleazar n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir l'intérieur mais il imaginait sans peine le luxe et l'abondance de richesses qui pouvaient se trouver dans ces pièces. Les portes de bois qui en marquaient l'entrée étaient richement peintes avec une dominante d'ocre et de doré. Il pouvait sentir la présence des trois femmes ainsi que de plusieurs membres de la garde. Après la mort tragique de l'épouse de Marcus, la sécurité autour des deux femmes s'était renforcée de manière drastique et les épouses royales étaient lourdement gardées. Alors qu'il prenait la direction du troisième étage où se trouvait les appartements privés de Sulpicia et au-dessus la chambre de Rose, Eleazar entendit la porte de bois grincer et il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de Corin.

-Tu allais partir sans me dire adieu ? Demanda la jolie blonde d'une voix douce. Il fit demi-tour et lui sourit.

L'espagnol avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour Corin même si, en raison de son pouvoir, il l'évitait au maximum. Son pouvoir faisait d'elle un membre important, essentiel même, aux yeux d'Aro et il était intéressant de souligner que la plupart des autres membres de la garde ignoraient complètement de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Eleazar suspectait que les épouses elles-mêmes étaient gardées volontairement dans l'ignorance par Aro.

Corin était plutôt petite et menue, son visage rond était couronné d'une épaisse crinière dorée qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'orner de broches et de pierreries en tout genre. Tout était petit chez Corin, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux… Le tout formant un ensemble harmonieux et dont émanait une impression de fragilité qui semblait particulièrement attrayante pour bon nombre des membres de la garde.

-Alors je te dis adieu, répondit Eleazar sans cérémonie.

-En tout cas, tu pars en nous laissant un souvenir de toi, Corin fit un geste en direction des étages supérieurs.

-J'ai trouvé une remplaçante, l'espagnol était mal à l'aise, il n'aimait guère parler de l'instrumentalisation de Rose.

-Une remplaçante ? A en croire Aro, son pouvoir rend le tien parfaitement obsolète, en tout cas, Sulpicia est ravie d'avoir enfin une poupée de porcelaine à taille humaine. Le visage de Corin s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur en évoquant les excentricités de Sulpicia qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de son mari.

Eleazar ne répondit rien et son visage de marbre ne laissait rien paraître des sentiments contradictoires qui le torturaient. Il inclina respectueusement la tête et Corin, visiblement satisfaite, lui adressa un sourire mutin avant de regagner les salons, ignorant sans doute à quel point ses révélations avaient agacées l'ancien membre des gardes. Les Volturi, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres clans, n'entretenaient pas de relations familiales entre eux et hormis quelques exceptions notables, peu de membres avaient de réels liens entre eux. Corin ne lui manquerait pas, pas plus que les autres membres des Volturi.

Le regard de l'espagnol resta un instant fixé à l'endroit où avait disparu Corin, il poussa un soupir et reprit son périple jusqu'à la chambre de Rose. L'étage dans lequel le bébé avait été installé avait servi d'observatoire pendant quelques temps avant d'être déserté. Les murs qui encadraient le palier étaient bien plus défraichis que les étages en-dessous. La peinture, auparavant blanche et richement peinte à la main, laissait aujourd'hui deviner le torchis marron et les poutres. Comme à chacun des étages se trouvant dans la tour, l'accès aux pièces était marqué par une lourde porte en bois de bois nue, plus petite et sûrement plus fragile que les autres. L'ancien garde pouvait sentir sans peine la présence de Rose et d'un autre humain. Bien qu'il estimait ne pas avoir besoin d'autorisation pour entrer, il prit cependant la peine de frapper. Il entendit très nettement les pas maladroits d'une femme et c'est sans grande surprise que le visage inquiet de la réceptionniste dont il ignorait toujours le prénom, apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement trouvé amusant de la voir gesticuler son bras dans tous les sens pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait rentrer.

La chambre de Rose était plaisante, il s'agissait d'une grande pièce, haute sous plafond et encadrée de quatre grandes fenêtres. Cette pièce était habituellement utilisée comme observatoire, il était logique que la vue y fût imprenable. La peinture bleue et les fresques qui l'avaient orné jadis se laissaient à peine deviner mais néanmoins, les couronnes de fleurs et les scènes de bal étaient encore visibles par endroit. Le long d'un mur trônait un berceau flambant neuf et une table à langer que la réceptionniste avait sûrement été acheter à la hâte.

Eleazar s'approcha lentement du berceau, la petite dormait profondément, ignorant totalement le monde autour d'elle. _Corin a raison, on dirait une poupée_. Comme pour se rassurer, la petite tenait fermement sa couverture entre ses doigts boudinés. Cette couverture était le seul lien qu'elle avait avec son ancienne vie et elle s'y raccrochait de toutes ses forces. L'espagnol hésita un long moment et il se décida à la prendre dans ses bras. Délicatement, il glissa une main sous la tête de Rose et l'autre sous son petit corps à la fois souple et chaud. La petite, alors qu'elle était sortie de son berceau, ne lâcha pas sa couverture.

-Quelle chance elle a, dit la réceptionniste qui observait la scène avec attention. Malgré son mépris pour cette insignifiante créature, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être brutal avec la seule personne qui était capable de prendre soin de la petite.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Eleazar sans quitter le petit trésor des yeux, hypnotisé par les mouvements de son thorax qui montait et descendait furieusement au rythme de sa respiration. _Qui sait ce qui hante tes rêves._

-Carlotta, la voix de la réceptionniste tremblait.

-Carlotta, pourquoi trouvez-vous qu'elle a de la chance ?

-Elle a été adoptée par Maître Aro, elle est sûre d'être changée. L'excitation et l'envie transpirait dans chacune de ses paroles. _Pauvre folle_. Pensa Eleazar qui se contenait pour ne pas se montrer désagréable, après tout, il ne fallait pas contrarier Aro, pas maintenant, il était trop près du but.

-Oui, elle a de la chance, répondit laconiquement l'espagnol.

Il observa attentivement le petit ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras en essayant de s'imaginer sa vie, vie à laquelle il ne participerait pas alors même qu'il en avait été un acteur décisif.

Selon les lois, elle serait changée à 18 ans. Comment seront ces 18 années ? Se rebellera-t-elle ? Sera-t-elle heureuse ? Eleazar poussa un grognement de frustration, il ne devait pas penser à tout cela, ce n'était plus de son ressort.

Il se pencha vers la petite fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Rose remua, et poussa un petit cri, sans doute gênée par la froideur des lèvres d'Eleazar sur sa peau tiède.

-Bonne chance petit ange, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûre, murmura Eleaza en déposant le bébé dans son berceau. Rose ouvrit les yeux brièvement et l'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle souriait.

L'espagnol ajusta son manteau et se tourna vers l'insignifiante Carlotta.

-Prenez grand soin d'elle, ce bébé est l'être le plus précieux de château, les yeux de l'humaine brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de se voir confier une telle mission. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Rose, par sa seule présence, lui permettrait sûrement d'augmenter considérablement son espérance de vie.

-Je me suis occupée de tous mes frères et sœurs, j'ai l'habitude. Eleazar la regarda et acquiesça silencieusement. L'espagnol regarda par-dessus son épaule et la respiration régulière de Rose l'apaisa un peu même si il savait que la culpabilité qui semblait le hanter, ne le quitterait plus désormais. Rose et lui seraient lié, il lui était redevable, grâce à son sacrifice, il était désormais libre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre qui a pour but de présenter un peu Rose qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas trop "Mary Sue"...**

Comme tous les soirs, la jeune Rose était accoudée à la balustrade de sa chambre, cherchant du regard les membres de la garde qui partiraient bientôt en patrouille. Du haut de ses quinze ans, l'adolescente vouait une véritable fascination pour les membres de sa famille d'adoption qu'elle n'avait que peu l'occasion de côtoyer en réalité, à l'exception d'Afton qui l'accompagnait régulièrement lors des sorties obligatoires.

Rose n'était âgée que de onze ans lorsqu'elle réalisa quelle était sa place réelle au sein des Volturi ainsi que son importance aux yeux d'Aro. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle se mit à rêver du jour où sa vie commencerait enfin. Enfant, elle avait aimé l'histoire de Raiponce que Carlotta avait dû lui lire une bonne centaine de fois. Comme l'héroïne des frères Grimm, elle vivait recluse dans une tour à attendre que quelqu'un, _son prince_ , vienne la secourir. La différence majeure entre l'héroïne de conte pour enfants et la jeune adolescente résidait dans le fait qu'en réalité, Rose n'avait pas besoin de prince charmant pour sortir de sa prison dorée. Comme Aro le lui avait maintes fois expliqué, elle n'était pas prisonnière de la tour mais plutôt sa protégée et une fois changée, elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait du moment que son cœur demeurait loyal à sa famille, aux Volturi.

Rose aperçut les silhouettes sombres de deux gardes s'avancer lentement vers une petite porte en bois qui se trouvait à l'angle de la cours carrée. Il faisait particulièrement sombre et pour des raisons évidentes, le château n'était pas éclairé la nuit pourtant, la jolie jeune fille avait appris à reconnaître chaque garde à leur allure et leur démarche. Elle savait que ces deux ombres qui se déplaçaient si gracieusement dans l'obscurité appartenaient aux terribles jumeaux, Alec et Jane. Une sensation étrange mais dont elle commençait à être coutumière se saisit d'elle en imaginant Alec déambuler dans les rues de Volterra. En effet, depuis quelques mois, la belle Rose avait développé une attirance pour le jeune garde qui devait avoir à peine 17 ans lorsqu'il avait été changé en vampire. Le jeune homme n'était sans doute pas le plus beau mais il possédait un physique et une présence envoûtante et, à en croire les œillades qu'il ne cessait de recevoir de la part de Corin, Rose n'était pas la seule à succomber aux charmes angéliques mais dévastateurs d'Alec. Ce que Rose aimait le plus, c'était son sourire qui semblait illuminer son visage, même si cette illumination se voulait un heureux mélange de sadisme et de suffisance, et les pensées qui envahissaient l'esprit de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle voyait les lèvres pulpeuses du garde se mouvoir au son de sa voix mélodieuse étaient loin d'être chastes.

« Rose ! Cesse de le contempler ainsi, tu n'as aucune chance, tu es une humaine ! », la voix moqueuse de Carlotta extirpa brutalement la pauvre Rose de ses pensées.

« Tu oublies cette Isabella Cullen, elle était humaine lorsque Edward est tombé amoureux d'elle » fit remarquer Rose en descendant de l'embrasure de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle était perchée, « et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, il était prêt à mourir pour elle ».

« Oui, mais Edward Cullen n'est pas Alec », renchérit Carlotta en levant les yeux au ciel. Rose sauta sur son lit et saisit sa brosse à cheveux qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. La chambre de Rose était digne d'une vraie princesse et Athenodora avait exigé ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa chère petite Rose. La pièce de mobilier la plus imposante était sans aucun doute le lit, massif, il était fait de bois foncé, la tête était doublée de satin capitonné bleu roi cette dernière était partiellement dissimulée par une montagne de coussins.

Rose enleva les deux barrettes qui servaient à dégager les mèches de cheveux de son visage. La jeune fille avait une longue crinière dorée qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, de grosses boucles soyeuses dansaient à chaque mouvement de tête de l'adolescente. Le bébé jadis comparé à un chérubin était désormais une belle jeune fille, élancée et dont le port de tête gracieux et élégant était semblable à celui d'une princesse. Son visage pâle servait d'écrin à ses deux grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres roses et fines qui faisaient écho à son prénom. L'air angélique qu'elle arborait jadis disparaissait peu à peu sous les traits d'une jeune femme mutine et rieuse, parfois moqueuse. Car si les Volturi ne lui avaient jamais accordé ni attention ni amour, elle avait en revanche toujours été matériellement gâtée et rien ne lui était refusé, ce que Rose voulait, Rose l'obtenait souvent au grand désespoir de Carlotta qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les accès de colère de plus en plus fréquents de la jeune fille.

« Un vampire est un vampire »décréta Rose en s'asseyant en tailleur au bord du lit pendant que Carlotta brossait soigneusement les cheveux.

« Rose, Edward Cullen est végétarien, il ne voyait pas son humaine comme un repas potentiel, les Volturi, oui », Rose fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de sa gouvernante, elle inclina la tête et fit face à la trentenaire, « pourtant, je suis humaine et Aro ni personne ici ne voient comme un repas, toi peut-être mais pas moi ».

Carlotta fit abstraction des paroles blessantes de Rose qui, à force de vivre recluse, à observer des créatures sans pitié, n'avait développée quasi-aucune empathie à l'égard des autres. Si la jeune fille était douce et pouvait faire preuve de générosité, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer d'une froideur extrême et d'un manque total de considération vis-à-vis d'autrui. Carlotta avait longtemps mis les variations d'humeur de Rose sur le compte de son mode de vie, après tout, elle savait depuis son plus jeune âge qu'elle mourrait à 18 ans, certes, pour embrasser une nouvelle vie, mais c'était une pensée morbide qui était susceptible de marquer profondément n'importe qui. Mais la jeune italienne, qui avait côtoyé quotidiennement la jeune protégée des Volturi savait mieux que quiconque que Rose avait du cœur, beaucoup de cœur, simplement personne ne lui avait appris à s'en servir. Carlotta n'était pas un exemple, elle avait fermé les yeux sur le massacre de centaines de personnes innocentes dans le seul but d'assouvir ses ambitions et fantasmes personnels et aujourd'hui encore, elle était incapable d'affirmer que sa présence et son dévouement n'était pas uniquement lié à son seul désir d'immortalité. De tous ici, elle n'était sûrement pas la mieux placée pour enseigner à Rose les bases de l'abnégation et du don de soi.

« Parce que tu es unique, Rose, tu seras un atout précieux pour les Volturi », Carlotta avait le sentiment de répéter cette même phrase chaque jour ces derniers temps, comme si Rose avait besoin qu'on lui confirme sans cesse sa position, « mais tu restes une humaines, n'oublies pas qu'il pourrait te tuer en un baiser », Carlotta brossait soigneusement les cheveux de Rose, faisant glisser la brosse à travers chaque mèche, ces mêmes gestes qu'elle répétait chaque jour depuis une presque quatorze ans et que Sulpicia avait ordonné que les cheveux de Rose ne soient jamais coupés.

« Je mourrais pour un baiser de lui ! », s'exclama Rose en riant avant de se laisser tomber complètement sur le lit, « il est tellement parfait ».

« C'est sûre, et tu le connais si bien », remarqua la domestique en reposant la brosse à cheveux à son endroit initial.

« Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? » demanda Rose en roulant sur elle-même afin de se retrouver appuyée sur ses coudes, son regard azur plongé dans les yeux fatigués de Carlotta.

« Oui, il y a longtemps », murmura l'ancienne réceptionniste tout en reportant son attention sur le sol, « mais lui ne m'a jamais regardé, du moins pas comme j'aurais aimé qu'il me regarde ».

« L'amour devrait toujours être réciproque », soupira Rose en adressant un sourire réconfortant à la jeune femme qui était à la fois sa famille et sa confidente, « c'est trop cruel sinon ».

« La vie est cruelle, Rose, et l'amour est un jeu auquel nous sommes obligés de jouer sans en connaître les règles », Carlotta descendit du lit et saisit plusieurs coussins qu'elle déposa au sol avant d'ouvrir les draps, « tu as une éternité entière pour le découvrir, ne sois pas trop pressée ».

« Mais je l'aime! » protesta la belle adolescente en affichant une moue boudeuse qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire sa protectrice.

« Tu l'aimes comme on aime à quinze », murmura Carlotta avant de planter un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, « dors bien, demain tu as audience avec Aro, il ne sera pas content si tu es fatiguée demain ».

Pendant que Rose s'abandonnait aux bras de Morphée, c'est un tout autre ballet qui se jouait dans les souterrains de Volterra où l'élu de la jeune fille s'adonnait à un jeu de séduction vieux comme le monde avec Corin qui comme à chaque fois, semblait céder aux avances du tortionnaire.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine visible à l'horizon et Rose, encadrée à droite par Carlotta et à gauche par Afton, marchait d'un pas rapide, pour une humaine, en direction de la Salle du Trône. Comme chaque année, à l'approche de son anniversaire, le chef des Volturi souhaitait vérifier que le don de Rose ne faiblissait pas, et ce, devant une bonne partie du clan Volturi et ce dans le but de justifier la présence de la jeune fille au sein du château. De plus, et selon un accord tacite entre l'adolescente et ce père de substitution, c'était l'une des rares occasion où il était autorisé à la toucher et ainsi lire chacune de ses pensées les plus intimes. Rose n'appréhendait aucunement ce moment, au contraire, c'était la seule fois de l'année où elle était tolérée dans la grande salle et que les gardes faisaient semblant de reconnaître son existence.

Comme chaque année, la belle Rose s'était levée tôt, elle avait pris soin de ses cheveux et pour la première fois, elle s'était autorisée un peu d'eyeliner qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, leur conférant une profondeur hypnotique. Elle avait opté pour une robe trop courte et de petites bottines. Aux yeux de n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, Rose était une jeune fille attirante, la parfaite ingénu, lolita à ses heures. Elle savait jouer de ses charmes sans y paraître. Mais pour les immortels qu'elle allait rencontrer, elle n'était pour l'instant qu'une humaine ignorant complètement sa chance d'être ainsi tolérée aux yeux des Volturi.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes, Santiago salua Afton si rapidement que ni Carlotta ni Rose ne comprirent ce que les deux gardes venaient de se dire. Santiago poussa les deux battants qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement et Rose marcha seule jusqu'au centre de la pièce, le claquement de ses talons furent temporairement couverts par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait lourdement dans un claquement sourd. Rose s'avança la tête haute, un sourire placardé sur le visage, illuminant ses traits. Cette confiance n'était pas sans agacer certains membres de la garde qui, malgré leurs anciennetés et leurs aptitudes, ne se permettaient pas de pénétrer en ces lieux sans faire preuve d'humilité. Aro se tenait debout, un sourire sincère sur le visage, contrairement à Caïus qui avait développé une véritable aversion pour la jeune fille. Marcus semblait bien plus mitigé qu'Aro, mais la candeur et la joie de vivre de la jeune Rose n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'appétit de Didyme pour la vie et cette seule raison suffisait à ne pas lui faire détester la jeune humaine.

En pénétrant dans la salle, le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui de Demetri. Le traqueur avait toujours profondément intimidé Rose. Comme Alec, Demetri était beau, ses traits d'une rare perfection en faisaient un être irrésistible, ou presque, aux yeux de ces dames. Il était un peu le Casanova des Volturi et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais ce qui intimidait le plus Rose, c'était son attitude, sa froideur, son dédain vis à vis d'elle. Contrairement à Afton qui faisait semblant de l'apprécier, Demetri ne cachait pas son agacement vis à vis de la protégée d'Aro. Son attitude "cool" et supérieure couplée à sa perfection le rendaient tout simplement inaccessible et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Rose détournaient les yeux, incapable d'affronter le jugement du traqueur.

« Ma chère Rose, ma si belle Rose, comme il est fascinant de te voir grandir et t'épanouir telle la reine des fleurs », Aro inclina la tête en souriant et s'avança vers Rose qui s'était arrêtée au centre de la pièce, « quelle immortelle tu feras ».

Rose n'était pas sans ignorer la présence d'Alec et des autres gardes mais elle avait appris à contrôler ses émotions. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir le regard insistant et le mépris qui se lisait sur le visage de Chelsea qui, plus les années passaient, plus elle semblait haïr Rose. Alec quant à lui ne montrait aucune émotion, il se tenait droit, planté devant l'estrade où étaient placés les trois trônes, son visage était impassible, figé dans le marbre et pourtant son regard trahissait son ennuie. Rose l'ignora mais il était difficile pour elle de constater que Carlotta avait raison et que le sujet de ses songes était complètement indifférent à sa présence. _La réalité est cruelle._

Aro saisit les mains de la jeune femme, un nuage sembla troubler un instant le Maître et après un long moment de silence, Aro lâcha un rire qui frôlait l'hystérie. Instinctivement, Rose recula d'un pas.

"Aro!? », intervint Caïus dont les cheveux blancs comme la neige semblaient se confondre avec sa peau d'albâtre.

« C'est fascinant ! », s'exclama Aro en portant ses mains à ses lèvres, le regard brillant d'excitation, « je vois ma vie, je ne parviens même plus à te lire, Rose, je suis renvoyé à mon propre esprit », Aro releva la tête et scruta la pièce, il semblait hésiter avant de de s'écrier, tout en reportant son attentions sur Rose, « Jane, pourrais-tu… », Aro fit signe à Jane de s'approcher.

La petite blondinette au visage d'ange s'approcha d'Aro, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Rose commença à sentir son estomac se nouer et la panique l'envahir. Elle connaissait le pouvoir de Jane et surtout sa réputation et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aro avait besoin d'elle.

« Jane, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait ? Doucement bien sûre », fit Aro en reculant d'un pas tandis que Jane prit sa place et se posta devant Rose dont le cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Jane fixa intensément Rose qui ressentit une vive brûlure l'envahir, pourtant, alors que son corps lui implorait de fuir, de crier ou de protester, l'esprit de Rose sembla trouver un modus operandi dont elle-même semblait ignorer l'existence. La mortelle ne lâcha pas Jane des yeux et, comme si elle se fixait dans un miroir, Jane commença à se crisper et soudainement elle cessa tout, son visage auparavant confiant, laisser désormais transpirer toute sa confusion.

« C'est impossible », murmura Jane qui se tourna vers Aro dont le visage rayonnait d'auto-satisfaction, le maître des Volturi fit signe à la jeune fille de laisser sa place et il a appela Alec à sa place.

Une fois qu'elle fut devant Alec, l'esprit de Rose sembla s'emballer, elle était captivée par ce visage et elle avait du mal à soutenir l'intensité de son regard. Alec leva les mains et une vapeur noire se dirigea vers Rose. Seulement, comme pour Jane, les effets sur la jeune adolescente se dissipèrent aussitôt et c'est Alec qui commença à ressentir les effets, certes modérée, de son pouvoir. Il lança un regard à Rose, qui, pour une première fois, ne reflétait pas son mépris mais plutôt un mélange de curiosité et de respect et Rose sourit à son tour, parce que celui que son cœur de quinze ans avait élu la regardait enfin.

« Son pouvoir grandit mes frères, nous ne craindrons bientôt plus le bouclier de cette Bella ou les pouvoirs d'aucun autre vampire, notre Rose sera bientôt prête », Aro ne lâchait plus Rose des yeux, il la couvait du regard comme un père, comme un mentor. Rose était la clé qui devait lui permettre de réaliser ses desseins, mais cette fleur innocente et manipulable, il n'était pas sans l'ignorer, était aussi couverte d'épines.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sera dans la lignée des deux premiers.  
**

 **Au début, je voulais que Rose ait une vie de "princesse" au sein des Volturi mais ce n'est pas le genre de la maison et je pense que la logique voulait que son rapport avec les gardes soit difficile. Il est quelque peu inimaginable qu'une enfant puisse se balader librement aux milieux de vampires non-végétariens.**

 **Quant à Alec, il me semblait un premier coup de coeur idéal...**

 **N'hésitez pas à critiquer/commenter cette fiction me tient beaucoup à coeur alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre est de qualité**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser car j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Par manque de temps et surtout par manque d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il plaira**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les yeux de Rose pétillaient et elle ne pouvait cacher sa grande fierté d'être ainsi adoubée devant l'ensemble des Volturi, et en particulier Alec qui semblait soudainement captivé par cette mortelle dont la présence au sein du clan n'avait jusque-là éveillé chez lui que de l'indifférence, contrairement à Jane qui voyait en elle une rivale de taille dans le cœur d'Aro.

Aro couvait Rose des yeux à la façon d'un père, pourtant, les proches du leader des Volturi savaient combien les sentiments du fondateur du clan étaient ambigus. En effet, si Aro avait développé un certain attachement envers la jeune fille, ce dernier était essentiellement lié aux capacités de Rose et à ce que ces dernières pourraient apporter à son armée. Néanmoins, il considérait également la jeune mortelle comme sa possession. Tout ce qu'elle savait ou avait, tout ce qu'elle était, Rose le lui devait et il pouvait tout lui reprendre, y compris sa vie, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Parce que rien dans l'esprit d'Aro n'était simple, cette notion de possession s'était au fil du temps accompagnée d'une forme d'attachement voir même d'affection. Après tout, il était convaincu que puisque les pouvoirs de Chelsea ou de Corin ne pouvaient fonctionner sur elle, l'attachement profond de Rose pour les Volturi était limpide, pur. Elle aimait son clan et surtout, elle l'aimait lui avec une sincérité et une loyauté déconcertante, comme une fille aime un père.

Aro fit un pas dans la direction de Rose et fait rarissime, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, heureuse de recevoir autant d'attention et d'affection de cet homme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle respectait. Dans un élan de courage et galvaudée par l'aura protectrice d'Aro, l'adolescente osa regarder dans la direction d'Alec et lorsque son regard croisa les iris pourpres du garde, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, raisonnant aux oreilles des vampires qui l'entouraient comme des tam-tams tonitruants au fond de la jungle. Alec, séducteur ambitieux et prédateur par excellence adressa un sourire rapide et discret à Rose qui crut l'espace d'un instant avoir rêvé.

«Alec, tu raccompagneras Rose dans ses quartiers», les œillades de Rose n'avaient pas échappées à Aro hors le chef incontesté des Volturi savait qu'il était impératif que sa protégée ne commence à tisser de sérieuses relations avec les gardes. Après tout, si le pouvoir de Chelsea ne pouvait fonctionner sur la belle Rose, il lui fallait absolument lier l'adolescente à son clan au risque de la voir se retourner contre eux. « Tu diras également à cette chère Carlotta que je dois lui parler immédiatemebt », poursuivit Aro à l'attention d'Alec qui demeurait froid et impassible et qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

Les joues de Rose se pâmèrent de rouge en voyant le vampire qu'elle convoitait s'approcher d'elle avec grâce. De là où elle était, Rose ne put voir le regard moqueur qu'échangèrent Felix et Demetri. Si le plus massif des deux gardes était amusé par le stratagème à peine masqué de son chef, Demetri y voyait quant à lui une nouvelle menace. Si Alec venait à s'attirer les faveurs de Rose, sa position, déjà largement supérieure à celle du traqueur au sein des Volturi n'en serait alors que confortée. Rose était jolie pour une humaine, c'était indéniable mais, aux dires de l'insipide Afton, elle était d'une niaiserie déconcertante, sans parler de son jeune âge. Aux yeux du vampire plusieurs fois centenaires, Rose n'était qu'un bébé qui ignorait tout de la cruauté du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Cette vulnérabilité jouerait sans aucun doute en faveur d'Alec qui trouvait de l'attrait même dans la médiocrité contrairement à Demetri qui, s'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu un nombre colossal de femmes dans son lit, se montrait particulièrement difficile et exigeant lorsqu'il choisissait ses victimes.

Alec devança la protégée d'Aro et marcha en direction des lourdes portes de la salle du trône. Deux gardes s'occupèrent d'ouvrir les battant et une fois hors des murs de la majestueuse pièce, le regard sanguin d'Alec de posa sur Carlotta qui baissa instantanément les yeux.

« Maître Aro veut te parler, je la raccompagnerai moi-même à la tour », la voix glacial du jeune garde sembla transpercer l'ancienne réceptionniste comme une lame tranchante. La trentenaire porta son attention sur sa protégée mais Rose semblait dans son monde et Carlotta comprit à cet instant que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de terrible.

« On se voit plus tard », la voix douce de Rose ainsi que ses paroles ne parvinrent pas à rassurer la pauvre Carlotta. Que savait l'adolescente ? Après tout, elle vivait dans cette bulle où les réalités de la vie et ses atrocités lui étaient étrangères. Pourquoi était-ce Alec qui se trouvait avec elle ? Afton était capable de la raccompagner pourtant c'était le terrible jumeau qui était désormais aux côtés de la vulnérable Rose… Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme mais la peur était trop grande et elle ne parvenait aucunement à trouver des réponses ou des explications cohérentes.

« Bien sûre, tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé », murmura Carlotta tout en jetant un regard paniqué à l'intérieur de la grande salle, à la façon d'un animal que l'on traîne à l'abattoir. Comme seule réponse, Carlotta reçu un immense sourire de la part de Rose. Qu'espérait-elle ? Après tout, l'adolescente avait la candeur, la naïveté et les priorités d'une jeune fille de 15 ans pour qui rien n'avait jamais été difficile.

« Je m'occupe de Rose désormais », lâcha froidement Alec en passant à côté d'Afton qui ne répondit rien. Alec était craint et redouté au sein des Volturi et le petit ami de Chelsea n'était certainement pas en position d'argumenter.

Alec ralentit le pas afin de permettre à Rose de le rattraper et ainsi de se mettre à sa hauteur. La jeune fille l'intriguait, non seulement en raison de son pouvoir qu'il trouvait fascinant, mais également à cause de sa personnalité. Il ne la côtoyait que très rarement pourtant, il savait qu'elle l'observait régulièrement depuis sa tour. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, il l'avait méprisée, aujourd'hui, elle l'intriguait même si, l'attirance manifeste qu'elle éprouvait pour lui l'agaçait. Alec aimait les challenges et les années passants, il en rencontrait de moins en moins. C'était un vampire craint et redouté au sein de son propre clan ainsi qu'en dehors et à juste titre. Lorsqu'il avait été changé à 17 ans, il avait découvert que sa cruauté, sa puissance et sa beauté immortelle exerçait un attrait particulier chez les personnes du sexe opposé, vampires ou humaines et il en avait profité, y voyant là une occupation supplémentaire. Même si, en matière de séduction, Alec devait avouer qu'il n'avait guère les talents de Demetri qui excellait dans ce domaine, il faisait malgré tout preuve d'une grande habileté. Après tout, son hypocrisie légendaire était une arme redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de goûter aux plaisirs de la chaire. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'un des rares points sur lequel lui et Jane divergeaient. Alec aimait sentir et tester son ascendant sur les autres, que ce soit dans la crainte ou dans la séduction et dans les deux cas, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

« Je dois avouer que ton pouvoir est intriguant », Alec rompit le silence de sa voix mélodieuse obligeant ainsi l'adolescente à le regarder, « pour te dire la vérité, tu es la deuxième personne qui sembles parfaitement immuniser à mon pouvoir », poursuivit Alec tout en continuant à marcher.

Rose rougit et il lui fallut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas baisser les yeux, « j'imagine que ce sera plus flagrant lorsque je serai changée », répondit Rose d'une voix presque inaudible et d'où transpirait une certaine nervosité, « la première était Isabella Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? », du coin de l'œil, Rose pu voir un rictus se dessiner au coin des lèvres d'Alec.

« En effet, mais les Cullen ne seront bientôt plus un problème », répondit Alec qui continuait à détailler la jeune Rose. « Je dois avouer que je comprends l'impatience d'Aro de te changer, même si mes motivations ne sont pas uniquement liées à ton pouvoir », il suffisait à Alec d'écouter les pulsations de Rose pour savoir que la jeune fille était prise dans ses filets.

Elle serait belle une fois changée, c'était une certitude et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué à en croire une discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Afton et Felix. Certes, elle n'égalerait sûrement pas Heidi, loin de là, mais elle pourrait aisément rivaliser avec Corin ce qui n'était, quand on connaissait le tableau de chasse de la garde personnelle des épouses, pas un maigre exploit.

« J'ai encore quelques années devant moi », soupira Rose. Au bout du couloir, Rose pouvait distinguer la porte menant à la cours dans laquelle se trouvait l'accès à sa tour. Elle regrettait déjà que le trajet ne fut pas plus long.

« On peut savoir où est Afton ? », l'adolescente reconnut aisément la voix de Corin. Corin était sûrement, avec Afton, le membre de la garde que Rose voyait le plus et pour cause, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans la fameuse tour avec les deux épouses. Avec le temps, la jeune fille s'était habituée au tempérament lunatique de la belle blonde. Elle avait toujours été aimable avec Rose mais l'adolescente avait appris à se méfier de cette dangereuse jeune femme qui ne paraissait guère plus de 19 ou 20 ans. Impétueuse et changeante, elle pouvait se montrer tantôt chaleureuse, tantôt glaciale et ce, même envers Athenodora et Sulpicia.

« Je le remplace », répondit froidement Alec. Corin adressa un sourire félin à l'attention du jeune garde et s'approcha de lui. Elle fit glisser ses longs doigts sur le col du manteau noir d'Alec avant d'incliner son élégant visage dans le cou d'Alec et de susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille du terrible jumeau qui ne put réprimer un sourire. Corin recula d'un pas et détailla Rose de la tête aux pieds.

« Je vois que notre petite Rose devient une femme, Aro devrait faire attention aux fréquentations de sa précieuse rose avant qu'elle ne soit cueillie », Rose ne comprenait que vaguement les allusions de Corin et pourtant elle rougissait désormais de la tête aux pieds.

« Corin ! », s'exclama Alec d'un ton sec. Corin sourit à son amant puis à la mortelle qui se trouvait devant elle.

« On se voit plus tard, Alec », Corin adressa un clin d'œil au garçon avant de se volatiliser.

L'euphorie de ces instants passés avec Alec laissèrent place à l'amertume de la réalisation. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée », la voix de la jolie jeune fille trahissait son émotion, « j'imagine que nos chemins se séparent ici ».

Alec se rapprocha de la jeune fille, « pour l'instant », murmura-t-il tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les piscines azurs de Rose. Alec recula d'un pas et sourit avant de disparaitre à son tour.

La jolie jeune fille savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Corin pourtant, ces instants passés avec Alec l'avaient confortés dans son obsession pour le jeune homme et cette certitude qu'il était fait pour elle.

Pendant que Rose se perdait encore dans ses rêves, Demetri essuyait le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche à l'aide d'un geste de son pouce. Il contempla un instant le corps dans vie de Carlotta et il sourit. Rose aurait le cœur brisé quand elle apprendra qu'il avait ôté la vie de sa mère de substitution et il l'image de la jeune fille secouée de sanglots était suffisante pour apaiser un peu sa colère.

 **Je peux comprendre que ma version d'Alec diffère du livre mais parti pris que j'ai choisis car je trouvais logique que le premier amour de Rosa ait "physiquement" le même âge qu'elle. J'adore les Volturi parce qu'ils sont l'antithèse des Cullen que je n'affectionne nullement en raison de leur niaiserie. Les Volturi sont capables d'aimer, ils sont capables de loyauté mais ils sont également cruels, manipulateurs...**

 **Quant aux relations entre les Volturi, je les imagine assez complexes. Contrairement aux Cullens qui vivent ensemble depuis quelques "décennies" seulement, les Volturi se côtoient depuis plusieurs siècles, ils travaillent ensemble et vivent selon une hiérarchie spécifique. Je me base également sur la phrase d'Eleazar concernant le régime alimentaire et les relations amoureuses. Si les végétariens sont plus "aptes" à aimer, les "carnivores" ont un rapport plus charnel entre eux que je trouve également plus intéressant mais qui ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas aimer. En résumé, les Volturi, c'est une trentaine de jeunes vampires (on parle de l'age auquel ils sont changés), beaux, dotés d'un esprit manipulateur particulièrement adapté aux jeux de la séduction et qui s'imaginent avoir tous les droits. :)**

 **Je ne sais pas si ma vision plait, si elle convient, et je doute continuellement de ce que j'écris, mais j'essaie en tout cas. Je pense que ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur et il est vrai que je manquais un peu d'inspiration...**

 **Quant à la relation paternelle Aro/Rose, j'étais au début dans l'idée que ce serait bien qu'Aro se comporte comme un père protecteur mais en y regardant de plus près, Aro a aussi tué sa soeur... Pour moi il était évident que ses rapports avec Rose seraient très ambigus.**

 **Idem pour Alec, il n'est pas le méchant comme Demetri ne sera pas son sauveur...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires même négatifs. Je ne suis pas écrivain, loin de là et j'ai tellement d'idée pour cette fiction que j'ai tendance à utiliser des raccourcis. Surtout au niveau des descriptions.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira et en espérant à nouveau que ma version d'Alec ne choque pas.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant laisser une review.**

 **Bonne lecutre !**

Aro ne détachait plus ses yeux de la statut de bronze qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qui représentait Thésée terrassant le Minotaure. Le Maître des Volturi doutait. Avait-il eu raison de faire exécuter Carlotta ?

« Tu as pris la bonne décision », Aro leva les yeux vers Caïus qui se trouvait assis en face de lui. La lueur de la bougie faisait scintiller les iris de son impitoyable frère comme deux rubis, donnant ainsi à son visage un aspect démoniaque. Caïus posa le parchemin qu'il tenait sur la table et pris une profonde inspiration. « Rose ne pouvait pas fréquenter cette humaine, cela la rendait faible. Si elle doit intégrer la garde, elle doit apprendre à vivre parmi les vampires et ne doit pas s'attacher aux humains ».

Aro appuya son index sur sa tempe et se mit à battre un rythme imaginaire, il savait que Caïus avait raison mais il craignait que la réalité ne soit trop dure à supporter pour la jeune rêveuse. « Chelsea ? », demanda Aro sans même regarder la jeune femme qui montait la garde aux côtés de Felix, « est-ce qu'elle a cru Afton ? ».

Chelsea se rapprocha de la large table de bois autour de laquelle les trois leaders étaient installés et qui leur servait de bureau. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient situées dans les sous-sols du château. Il s'agissait d'une pièce sombre et encore éclairée à la bougie. Elle était circulaire comme la salle du trône et entourée de colonnes mais sa dimension était bien inférieure à celle de la Grande Salle. De plus, contrairement à cette dernière, « le bureau » était fait de pierres brutes et le mobilier y était sobre et rustique. L'air y était humide et froid et aurait sûrement était difficilement respirable pour un humain. Cette pièce austère était dédiée à l'étude et à la réflexion. Le seul élément décoratif consistait en une colossale statut de bronze qu'Aro avait dérobé, en même temps que sa vie, à un sculpteur florentin du 16eme siècle.

Chelsea, Charmion de son vrai nom, était plutôt petite et possédait des courbes avantageuses. Son teint pâle ainsi que ses cheveux châtains qu'elle portait longs et raides n'étaient pourtant pas caractéristiques des iles méditerranéennes d'où elle était originaire. Les traits de son visage oval étaient volontaires et parfois sévères. Elle avait les pommettes saillantes et les lèvres pulpeuses, le tout surplombé d'un nez aquilin qui conférait à l'ensemble un aspect aristocratique. Chelsea, comme Demetri, était née en Grèce 3000 ans auparavant et elle était devenue, grâce à son pouvoir, le membre le plus important de la garde.

« Afton m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, elle était simplement triste que Carlotta ne lui ai pas dit au revoir avant de partir en voyage », Aro acquiesça sans conviction en entendant la réponse formatée du membre le plus élevé de sa garde.

« L'attachement de Rose à Carlotta était très fort, pour autant, il pourra se briser aisément à condition de lui donner un autre sujet à aimer. Elle semble avoir développé une certaine… », Marcus qui venait de prendre la parole marqua une pause avant de reprendre, « attraction pour Alec, il faut nous en servir ».

« Il faut qu'Alec lui serve de guide, je veux qu'il l'escorte et la protège », répondit Aro en s'adressant directement à Chelsea.

« Alec a mieux à faire que de servir de babysitter à ta petite protégée ! » s'exclama Caïus avec véhémence.

« Questionnerais-tu mes ordres, mon frère ? » Siffla Aro qui se tenait désormais debout devant Caïus. Le vampire aux cheveux d'argent ne répondit rien mais l'expression de son visage suffisait à faire comprendre toute la colère qui l'habitait.

Felix et Chelsea échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'était jamais bon de voir ainsi Caïus et Aro se quereller.

« Chelsea, je veux que tu veilles à ce que Jane ne soit pas un problème », poursuivit Aro à l'attention de la petite brunette.

« J'y veillerai, Maître », Chelsea inclina respectueusement la tête avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés de Felix.

« Felix, je veux que tu ailles me chercher Alec », ordonna Aro qui s'était de nouveau assis, le regard perdu au loin. Il pensait à Rose, il pensait aux promesses de succès qu'elle représentait. Rose était une arme précieuse, grâce à elle, le bouclier d'Isabella Cullen ne serait plus un obstacle. Aro n'avait jamais digéré l'humiliation que lui avait infligée Carlisle et il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait se venger. Parce qu'il se vengerait, c'était une certitude

Felix sortit de la salle silencieusement et s'engagea dans les couloirs froids et sombres du château. Il devait trouver Alec au plus vite même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'abominable jumeau. Felix se rendit dans l'Aile Ouest, là où étaient situés la plupart des appartements privés des gardes, à l'exception de ce de Corin et de Chelsea qui se trouvaient dans l'Aile Nord. Une fois devant la porte de bois massive qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre d'Alec, Felix sentit avec agacement la présence de Corin. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la belle blonde mais cette dernière lui avait préféré Demetri et Alec.

Felix hésita un instant avant de frapper contre la porte. Il entendit le rire mélodieux de Corin et en un instant la porte s'ouvrit et Alec apparut devant lui, le visage fermé et les cheveux moins en place qu'à l'accoutumée. Alec inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et leva les sourcils comme pour indiquer au garde devant lui qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison de le déranger ainsi. Si Felix n'avait pas développé à l'égard d'Alec et Jane la même animosité que Demetri, il était néanmoins très loin d'apprécier les jumeaux.

« Aro te demande », dit Felix le plus formellement possible avant de préciser, « tout de suite ».

« Je suis occupé », répondit Alec sur un ton glacial. Felix se demandait pourquoi Aro souhaitait se servir d'Alec, certes, la gamine avait développé une forme de coup de cœur pour le garde mais Alec était loin d'être fiable et si il était fidèle à Aro et aux Volturi, il se permettait énormément de liberté avec les ordres et les obligations.

«Ecoute moi bien, Alec, Aro te fait demander tout de suite, et si j'étais toi, je m'activerais, ils sont sur les nerfs », siffla Felix sans détacher son regard de celui d'Alec. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Une vapeur noire entoura Felix qui se retrouva soudainement paralysé et privé de ses sens avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Lorsque Felix retrouva ses esprits, Alec se trouvait debout devant lui, son manteau noir sur les épaules et son visage afficheant son habituelle mine blasée.

« J'espère que c'est important », dit Alec en passant devant Felix sans un regard pour ce dernier, « je déteste être interrompu lors de mes rares moments de détente ».

« Tu diras tout cela à Aro », marmonna Felix en suivant le jeune homme qui marchait quelques pas devant lui. Malgré son apparence, Alec n'était plus un jeune garçon innocent et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rappeler à ses paires.

Le duo marcha silencieusement jusqu'au bureau des leaders. Une fois devant les portes, Felix frappa et n'attendit pas la réponse pour rentrer.

Aro était assis à sa place habituelle, les mains jointes devant le visage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque Felix et Alec rentrèrent dans la salle. Marcus était assis face à son frère, il avait l'air blasé comme à son habitude. Caïus avait quant à lui disparu, sans doute agacé par les états-d'âme d'Aro.

« Maître, vous m'avez fait demander », Alec s'avança vers Aro et s'arrêta à quelques pas de ce dernier. Aro regarda le jeune homme et lui sourit chaleureusement. Le leader des Volturi aimait Alec et Jane. Ils étaient ses armes offensives les plus précieuses et comme Rose, Aro savait que les jumeaux lui seraient éternellement fidèles. Après tout, il les avait fait.

Alec tendit sa main qu'Aro saisit dans les siennes d'un geste lent et gracieux. Les yeux de l'auguste vampire se voilèrent un court instant et Aro esquissa un sourire.

« Mon précieux Alec, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents », Aro marqua volontairement le dernier mot avant de continuer, « afin de faire en sorte que Rose se sente à sa seule place chez les Volturi ».

Alec leva les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la demande de son Maître. Lorsque ce dernier évoquait ses talents, il ne parlait pas, à en croire la teneur de la mission, de son pouvoir. « Je ne comprends pas très bien Maître Aro, que dois-je faire exactement ? » demanda Alec qui était peu coutumier de ce genre d'affectation.

« Rose a développé une forme d'affection à ton égard et je veux que tu sois son guide au sein de notre clan, je veux que tu la protèges et l'initie à notre mode de vie », répondit Aro qui commençait à arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

«J'avais cru comprendre que Rose m'appréciait mais Carlotta n'est-elle pas la mieux placée ? », si Alec avait envisagé de se rapprocher de Rose pour des raisons stratégique, il répugnait à ce que cela devienne une mission officielle sous l'égide des maîtres.

« Notre chère Carlotta a dû être sacrifiée », la bouche d'Alec se remplit de venin en entendant la réponse de son Maître.

« Il te faudra veiller sur elle, il faut que son attachement aux Volturi devienne réel et je ne tolèrerais aucun échec », Aro se tenait debout devant Alec, le dévisageant désormais avec sévérité. Marcus se leva à son tour et vint se tenir aux côtés de son frère.

« Alec, c'est de toi dont je me méfie le plus », l'espace d'un instant, la surprise se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme avant de redevenir impassible, il était rare que Marcus prenne la parole et encore plus rare qu'il ne menace lui-même un garde. « Cette mission t'es confiée uniquement parce que Rose semble attirée par toi, blesse-là de quelque manière que ce soit et tu seras sévèrement sanctionné», poursuivit celui qui était habituellement le plus silencieux des trois leaders.

« Il va de soit que tu ne fréquenteras plus Corin», Aro souriait et pourtant la menace était palpable ce qui n'intimida pourtant pas le jeune homme.

« Sauf votre respect, Maître, Rose est une gamine et une humaine de surcroit, mes agissements ne la concerne en rien et je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait se douter de quoique ce soit si je fais preuve de discrétion comme ma nature.. », Alec n'eut pas le temps de terminer son argumentation qu'Aro frappa la lourde table du poing et la brisa.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé et ordonné ! » S'écria-t-il dans un de ses rares moments de colère.

Marcus connaissait l'amibiguité des sentiments d'Aro à l'égard de Rose et il savait que par-dessus tout, son frère ne tolèrerait pas que sa petite protégée soit humiliée par Alec. Il savait combien ce plan lui déplaisait mais l'attachement d'une adolescente doit se forger grâce à ses sentiments les plus puissants et les plus incontrôlables, soit l'amour.

Alec inclina la tête respectueusement, « je ferai selon votre désir, Maître Aro».

Aro acquiesça et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise, faisant signe à Alec d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait disposer.

Alec tourna les talons et jeta un regard noir en direction de Felix qui jubilait avant de disparaitre, furieux. Le vampire prit la direction des souterrains, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps avec une jeune vierge naïve et rêveuse. Corin ne serait pas facile à convaincre non plus mais Aro n'avait quà se débrouiller avec ce dernier point. Soudain, il s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur qui rentrait de patrouille.

« On peut savoir où tu cours ainsi ?» demanda froidement Jane en ôtant sa capuche de ses mains gantées.

« Prendre l'air », répondit froidement Alec, « et me concentrer sur ma prochaine mission ».

« Qui est ? », Jane fronçait les sourcils en voyant le sourire machiavélique caractéristique de son frère se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Oh chère sœur, tu vas en adorer l'objectif», répondit Alec, « je dois laisser tomber les bras de Corin pour initier notre précieuse Rose aux joies et plaisirs de notre monde ». Jane fronça le nez avec dégoût. Elle détestait imaginer son frère avec des femmes pratiquant une danse pourtant vieille comme le monde.

« Et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour cette basse besogne ? » demanda Jane qui avait horreur de partager Alec. Elle faisait d'ailleurs vivre un enfer à Corin depuis qu'elle savait que cette dernière occupait les nuits de son cher frère. Malheureusement pour Jane, Corin était haut placée dans la hiérarchie et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se venger.

« Il semblerait que cette chère Rose, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, a développé un fort engouement pour ma personne », Alec afficha un sourire suffisant et Jane leva les yeux au ciel, « ce sera un jeu d'enfant et dans quelques temps elle me mangera dans la main. »

« Je la hais ! », siffla Jane.

« Tu hais tout le monde chère petite sœur », répondit Alec en pinçant affectueusement la joue de Jane, « laisse moi au moins me divertir ». Jane fit une moue boudeuse et hocha la tête.

« Et Corin, elle le sait ? » demanda Jane de sa voix nasillarde.

« Non, cela te consolerait de le lui annoncer ? » les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et sadique et chacun poursuivit sa route.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le couac du chapitre 4**

 **Je sais que certains trouvent peut-être que ma fiction manque d'action et je vais essayer d'y remédier (après tout ce n'est que le chapitre 5). Afin de moins partir dans tous les sens, j'ai rédigé le déroulement de ma fiction du début à la fin afin de ne pas perdre le fil.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous semblera pas bâclé et moins bien écris (c'est mon impression bien que cela fait quelques heures que j'y travaille).**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review !**

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château, Alec rabattit la capuche de son manteau et traversa la Piazza dei Priori d'un pas lent avant de remonter la via Gusto Turazza. Le garde aimait se promener dans les rues de Volterra à cette heure de la nuit, lorsque les humains se terraient dans leurs demeures, attendant impatiemment que les premiers rayons du soleil ne viennent caresser l'horizon et embrasser leur ville d'une étreinte chaleureuse, chassant ainsi les démons de la nuit.

Alec ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, l'air était frais même si ça condition le rendait parfaitement insensible à toutes variations de température. Il leva les yeux vers la tour qui était sans doute l'élément architectural le plus emblématique de Volterra elle se découpait majestueusement dans la nuit étoilée, impertuable et solide du haut de ses six siècles d'existence. L'attention du plus imprévisible des Volturi se porta vers la plus haute fenêtre du bâtiment qui était par ailleurs celle de la chambre de Rose. La tentation de bondir jusqu'aux appartements de sa proie et de l'observer était grande mais le garde savait qu'Aro ne lui pardonnerait pas cette démonstration publique sans compter qu'Alec pouvait sentir la présence d'autres gardes en patrouille autour de lui.

« Voilà comment le redoutable Alec se retrouva planté aux pieds d'une tour observant langoureusement la chambre de sa belle », Alec se retourna afin de faire face à l'impudent qui osait ainsi se moquer de lui et se trouva nez à nez avec Demetri dont l'arrogance était placardée sur la totalité de son visage.

« Je ne fais que suivre les consignes d'Aro, il est d'ailleurs intéressant de souligner que notre Maître ait pensé à moi pour une mission portant exclusivement sur mes talents de séducteur plutôt qu'à toi », Alec leva les sourcils sans lâcher Demetri du regard. La rivalité entre les deux gardes avait toujours été très forte et le traqueur n'avait jamais dissimulé sont antipathie pour les jumeaux qui lui avaient volé son rang au sein des Volturi.

Demetri laissa échapper un ricanement, « uniquement parce que la gamine semble être tombée sous le charme de notre garde le plus spécial », le traqueur fit encore un pas dans la direction d'Alec et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, « je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer les babysitter, Alec, je préfère les missions qui requièrent plus d'habilité au combat que de talent à faire rougir une adolescente de quinze ans dont les hormones lui ferait même se pâmer devant n'importe qui ». Alec ne semblait nullement désarmé par les propos de Demetri et il se contenta d'adresser un regard compatissant à son rival.

« Tu connais comme moi l'attachement d'Aro pour Rose, si je m'attire les faveurs de la petite chérie du Maître, j'en récolterais les honneurs et les faveurs », siffla Alec qui reporta son attention vers la chambre de Rose d'où avait émané un petit cri, nulle doute que l'humaine était sujette à un de ses cauchemars. Corin lui avait un jour dit qu'elle en faisait pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était bébé et aux yeux d'Alec, le contraire eut été étonnant étant donné les conditions de vie de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que ta mission t'appelle », murmura Demetri à l'oreille d'Alec tout en s'éclipsant.

Le visage d'Alec demeura impassible, il était évident que Demetri ne manquerait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui et le garde devait admettre que cette mission avait quelque chose de parfaitement risible. Il était connu pour sa cruauté, son manque complet d'empathie sur les champs de bataille et en dehors, Alec était l'incarnation de la mort elle-même et il était désormais réduit à surveiller une adolescente et l'initier à ce que sera sa vie dans trois ans. Le terrible jumeau poussa un profond soupir et regarda autour de lui avant de bondir vers la chambre de Rose. Aro serait sûrement furieux mais peu importe, après tout, il ne faisait qu'appliquer les ordres, ou presque.

Il était techniquement impossible pour un humain de voir un vampire se déplacer, surtout dans les rues peu éclairées de Volterra mais Aro avait toujours souhaité prendre le moins de risques possibles. Alec se retrouva bientôt perché sur la balustrade de la fenêtre de Rose, accroupit comme un animal prêt à bondir. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui avant de descendre de son perchoir et de se tenir debout à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'humaine. La pièce était richement décorée et il en émanait un mélange de luxe et de douceur, à l'image de la petite princesse d'Aro. Alec ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec ses propres appartements qui étaient _a contrario_ froids et spartiates, voir dangereusement lugubres comme se plaisait à le souligner Corin. Rose était profondément endormie mais sa respiration lourde ainsi que son rythme cardiaque accéléré témoignaient de l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lentement, Alec marcha vers le lit et observa la jeune fille. Ses boucles blondes étaient étalées sur l'oreiller, son visage angélique était brillant et il était évident que l'épaisse couverture était de trop en cette saison. Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus afin de voir l'objet que Rose tenait fermement dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'une étoffe en tissu sur lequel il pouvait y voir une broderie. Comme si elle pouvait sentir la présence du prédateur, la jeune fille s'agita et poussa un petit cri dans son sommeil. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien troubler tes nuits toi qui n'as rien connu des horreurs de la vie._ Pensa Alec qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune Rose. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de l'observer de si près. Sa peau semblait douce et fragile comme un tissu de soie fine et ses longs cils blonds semblaient s'entrechoquer comme les ailes d'un oiseau, agités par des songes tourmentés. Alec ne put résister et il effleura la joue de Rose du revers de ses doigts. La jeune fille gémit au contact de la peau glacée d'Alec. La peau de Rose était telle qu'il se l'imaginait, chaude et tendre, fragile et délicieuse.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? », en entendant la question d'Afton, Alec ne put réprimer un soupir d'agacement.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, en revanche, je constate qu'un vampire peut entrer dans cette pièce et la tuer sans même que son garde attitré ne réagisse », tout en parlant, Alec pointait de son index le corps endormi de Rose.

« Peut-être parce que je sais que vous patrouillez dehors et qu'aucun vampire ne pourrait échapper à la vigilance des gardes les plus estimés du clan », répondit Afton sarcastiquement.

Alec fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Afton, « méfie-toi, tu n'auras pas toujours la protection de Chelsea », avant de reprendre d'un ton plus neutre, « Aro m'a chargé de la surveiller mais j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir quel est son planning, ses habitudes enfin, tu vois », Alec fit danser en cercle sa main gantée pour illustrer ses propos.

Afton leva les sourcils « et pourquoi je ferai cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être parce que chacun sait ici qu'il est inutile de me contrarier » Murmura Alec à l'oreille d'Afton avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de ce dernier et de sortir de la chambre de Rose.

Une fois que les deux gardes furent hors de la chambre de Rose et que la porte fut refermée, Alec se tourna vers Afton.

« Quel est son programme habituel ? » demanda calmement Alec qui se retenait pourtant d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Afton.

« Giulia lui apportera son petit déjeuner vers 8h00, Carlotta arrive, arrivait, toujours vers 10h00 », Alec dévisageait froidement son subordonné.

« Et ensuite ? », demanda le jeune homme.

« Demain c'est mercredi, elle a un cours de violon à 11h00, à Pise chez un professeur sénile, c'est moi qui me charge de la conduire et de la ramener », reprit Afton.

« De violon ? » Répéta lentement Alec en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

Afton fit une drôle de tête et il semblait hésiter avant de répondre, « c'est un cauchemar, Sulpicia insiste pour qu'elle apprenne à en jouer mais sincèrement, c'est criminel d'autoriser quelqu'un à jouer comme cela », le garde secoua la tête et fixa Alec, « tu veux nous accompagner ? ».

« Non », répondit froidement le jeune homme, « en revanche, je veux que tu me fasses un rapport sur chacun de ses faits et gestes ».

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda Afton sèchement.

« Le droit de ne pas être torturé. Que fait-elle après son cours de violon ? » Afton dévisagea curieusement son supérieur mais il savait qu'Alec Volturi n'était pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour ni sa patience.

« Elle déjeune à Pise puis elle rentre à Volterra. L'après-midi est consacrée aux études et à la lecture » Afton énumérait scolairement le programme de la jeune fille qui était par ailleurs organisé à la minute près, selon les exigences d'Aro.

« Tu m'en diras tant », répondit Alec avec un sourire machiavélique. Afton dévisagea son supérieur avec curiosité et effroi. Chelsea lui avait un jour raconté l'histoire des jumeaux et même si il voulait bien admettre que le fait de se faire brûler vivant par une foule en colère pouvait laisser quelques séquelles, l'impact que ces évènements avaient eu sur Alec et Jane dépassaient l'entendement. Si certains gardes pouvaient faire preuve de cruauté, aucun n'aimaient autant torturer et décimer leurs semblables que ces deux-là.

Alec descendit lentement les escaliers de la tour, étrangement, l'idée de séduire la jeune humaine lui était nettement moins désagréable depuis qu'il avait eu le loisir de toucher sa peau soyeuse. C'était le genre de détail qu'aimait Alec Volturi. Un regard, une attitude, une texture de peau. Il se laissait aisément attirer et captiver par un élément souvent invisible et insignifiant aux yeux d'un autre.

« Je trouve l'idée de mon époux grotesque et te voir ainsi sortir de la chambre de ma fille en affichant ce sourire satisfait me conforte dans mon idée que tu ne devrais jamais approcher quiconque doté d'un minimum de bonté et de grandeur d'âme », Alec sembla surprit au premier abord, il fit volteface et s'inclina respectueusement devant Sulpicia.

Comme Aro, Sulpicia possédait une présence royale et son apparence fantomatique lui conférait une présence presque irréelle. L'épouse de son Maître se tenait sur le palier de ses appartements, quelques marches au-dessus d'Alec. Elle était encadrée de deux imposants gardes. Sulpicia se tenait là, devant lui, dans toute sa majesté, le port altier et encadré par une épaisse chevelure noire, son regard laiteux et inquiétant planté dans les yeux d'Alec.

« Je ne tolère pas ta cruauté que mon mari semble pourtant trouver divertissante, l'idée de te savoir près de ma Rose me répugne et pourtant je dois l'accepter, mais sache, Alec, que je ne serai jamais loin, une larme versée par ta faute et tu subiras ma vengeance, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? », Alec savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique. Il s'inclina respectueusement tandis que Sulpicia regagnait son antre aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle en était sortie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées un commentaire. C'est toujours encourageant de savoir que mon histoire plait.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

Rose s'étira longuement pendant que Giulia prenait soin de disposer son petit-déjeuner sur une table située dans un recoin de sa chambre. Comme tous les matins, Rose prenait un jus d'orange et deux tranches de pain complet. La jeune adolescente n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'appétit en particulier le matin et il était toujours difficile de la convaincre d'avaler le peu qu'il y avait sur la table.

Le soleil inondait déjà la pièce d'une douce lumière, réchauffant ainsi les épais murs de pierre de l'imposante chambre. Giulia sourit à l'adolescente qui marchait d'un pas endormi et maladroit jusqu'à sa chaise. La nouvelle réceptionniste était là depuis quelques mois et malgré cela, Rose ne semblait guère se soucier de la belle italienne aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait désormais droite comme un « i » à attendre que l'enfant prodigue ne finisse lentement son repas. Il faut dire que Rose en avait déjà vu défiler un certain nombre sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'elles devenaient lorsqu'elles disparaissaient mystérieusement du jour au lendemain. Les disparues étaient immédiatement remplacées par une autre jeune femme à l'allure plantesque qui finissait également par s'évaporer aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Carlotta n'avait jamais rien mentionné mais Rose, avec les années, avait senti son malaise à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle arrivait. En effet, si la jolie blonde savait que son clan d'adoption se nourrissait du sang d'humains, elle n'en avait jamais été directement témoin et en réalité, elle ignorait totalement la cruauté et la brutalité de ses protecteurs elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais vraiment offusqué de savoir que ses semblables étaient ainsi sacrifiés par Aro et les autres. Mais se considérait-elle vraiment comme une semblable ?

« En l'absence de Carlotta, c'est toi qui m'accompagnes à Pise ou est-ce que j'y vais seule ? » demanda Rose nonchalamment en finissant péniblement un toast.

Giulia hésita un moment, elle ne savait pas que Carlotta s'était absentée et elle craignait que cette absence ne l'oblige à passer du temps avec la plus humaine des Volturi. Il faut dire que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer incroyablement froide et hautaine envers la pauvre employée et les liens particuliers de l'adolescente avec le Maître des Volturi la mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai reçu aucunes consignes donc je suppose que tu y vas seule », répondit simplement la réceptionniste tout en guettant les réactions de l'adolescente.

Rose leva ses grands yeux bleus pétillants vers Giulia, « sérieusement ? J'ai le droit de sortir d'ici seule !? », L'excitation était palpable dans sa voix et cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. A 15 ans, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sortir du palais sans être chaperonnée par Carlotta.

« Afton sera là », rappela Carlotta en réajustant ses lunettes rondes.

« On s'en fiche d'Afton de toutes façons il me laisse faire ce que je veux du moment qu'il peut rentrer rapidement à Volterra et retrouver sa précieuse Chelsea ». Tout en parlant, Rose se dirigea vers son imposant dressing. Sulpicia avait toujours insisté pour que _sa fille_ n'ait que le meilleur et cette règle s'appliquait également à ses tenues vestimentaires. Et comme ce que Rose voulait, Rose l'obtenait, n'y avait pas un grand couturier qui manquait à l'appel dans son armoire. Tandis qu'elle choisissait soigneusement sa tenue, Giulia débarrassa les restes du petit déjeuner de Rose qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé comme à son habitude. La jeune femme savait, pour avoir entendu régulièrement Carlotta s'en plaindre, que Rose avait un rapport pour le moins compliqué avec la nourriture. Après tout, Rose avait tous les jours sous les yeux des créatures dont la beauté faisait partie même de leur espèce : il n'existait pas de vampires laids, c'était un fait. Et Rose, comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, prenait soin de son apparence, cherchant à contrôler son image et cela passait bien évidemment par le contrôle de son poids.

L'adolescente, une fois ses vêtement sur le bras, se rendit dans la salle de bain que les Volturi avait fait construire et aménager pour elle. La pièce qui était accessible directement depuis sa chambre était plutôt petite mais richement décorée et aménagée. La totalité des murs ainsi que le sol était en marbre de carrare et l'espace était occupé dans sa grande majorité par l'immense baignoire.

Rose posa les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionnés sur un tabouret d'angle et se déshabilla devant le rand miroir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. L'adolescente détestait son reflet et, malgré l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer de jeune fille épanouie et toujours souriante, elle dissimulait un mal-être qui ne faisait que s'accroitre avec le temps. Carlotta ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était jolie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Lorsqu'elle se comparait à Sulpicia, Corin ou même Heidi, elle ne pouvait que se trouver laide. Comment pourrait-elle se trouver jolie ? Elle était peut-être passable, voir attirante pour un humain lambda mais sûrement pas pour un vampire. Hors, Rose vivait avec les vampires, elle allait en devenir un, c'était sa destinée. Lorsqu'elle se voyait ainsi, son esprit pensait à Alec, comment pourrait-il la regarder et la considérer autrement que comme un vulgaire humain. Carlotta lui avait dit un jour qu'Isabella Cullen n'avait rien de spécial et pourtant elle avait réussi à séduire un vampire. Dans ses bons jours, la protégée d'Aro se disait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances, après tout, elle était spéciale à en croire son père et Maître. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait nue face au jugement de son miroir, ses espoirs semblaient se faner comme une fleur trop vite cueillie.

Une fois prête, Rose se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée principale du château qui donnait sur la Piazza dei Priori qui devait être noire de monde à cette heure et où une berline aux vitres fumée l'attendait. Ce que Rose ignorait, c'est que deux nomades se trouvaient actuellement à Volterra pour y rencontrer Aro dans l'espoir de faire partie de la garde. Il n'était pas rare que des vampires se présentent aux Volturi, c'était au contraire devenu une coutume au fil des siècles.

Les deux nomades se tenaient dans l'entrée froide du château, attendant là sous la surveillance de Santiago que Demetri, qui était partis annoncer l'arrivée des deux vampires auprès de ses maîtres, ne revienne. Les deux hommes, qui n'avaient en apparence pas plus d'une trentaine d'années, étaient pourtant âgés respectivement de 80 et 154 ans chacun. La nervosité pouvait se lire sur leurs visages, les Volturi pouvaient se montrer cruels et même si ils n'avaient pas enfreint la loi, l'idée de se faire renvoyer chez eux _Manu Militari_ n'était pas à exclure.

Pendant que les deux nomades patientaient difficilement, Rose marchait d'un pas rapide dans les dédalles de couloirs du château qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle était impatiente de quitter Volterra et de goûter à un moment de liberté. Certes, cela impliquait de passer une heure à jouer du violon, ce qu'elle détestait, mais ensuite elle pouvait enfin se comporter normalement, librement, sans être cloitrée parce que l'on avait peur pour sa vie.

Santiago, trop occupé à attendre le traqueur ne remarqua pas que le plus jeune, un grand blond aux larges épaules et aux mains de bucheron, humait l'air discrètement. Le sang de Rose était délicatement parfumé, ce qui était en partie dû à son régime alimentaire, et si les gardes bénéficiaient d'un parfait self-control, ce n'était pas le cas de ces nomades qui n'avaient pas mangés depuis plusieurs jours de peur d'attirer le courroux des Volturi s'ils se nourrissaient trop près de leur ville. L'adolescente avait beau être séparée du hall d'entrée par plusieurs couloirs et murs épais, dans ce château où il n'y avait aucune vie, les pulsations de son cœur semblaient résonner à l'oreille de Sven comme le chant des sirènes. Rose emprunta un couloir étroit et gravit trois marches avant de se retrouver dans l'imposante entrée du château dont les murs ocre et défraichis donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère particulièrement inhospitalière. Rose s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle aperçut les trois hommes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle reconnut bien sûre Santiago mais pas les deux autres, elle ne les avait jamais vus. Elle avait côtoyé des vampires toute sa vie et elle savait que les deux colosses qui se tenaient devant elle n'était pas des humains.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'arrêta lorsqu'elle constata que les yeux de ces deux vampires inconnus au bataillon étaient noirs comme la nuit, signe qu'ils avaient faim. Le plus jeune des deux poussa un grognement guttural et l'adolescente laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi. Comme si elle semblait obéir à un instinct ancestral, elle fit demi-tour cherchant à fuir mais les deux hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Santiago parvint à en immobiliser un, le plus âgé, mais l'autre saisit la jeune Rose par la gorge l'empêchant de respirer avant de la projeter au sol. La tête de la jolie blonde heurta violemment le sol et en un instant, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Rose savait qu'elle saignait et la panique s'empara d'elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Le sang excita encore plus le jeune Sven qui fondit sur sa proie toutes dents dehors face à un Santiago bien impuissant. Rose ferma les yeux, terrifiée, elle savait que c'était terminée, elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt morte elle ne pouvait qu'attendre l'ultime impact. Le poids de l'homme qui se tenait désormais sur elle fut soudainement projeté au loin. Rose ouvrit les yeux et malgré son étourdissement, elle vit Demetri plaquer son agresseur contre le mur d'un geste incroyablement vif et précis avant de lui arracher la tête avec l'aide de Felix. Felix bondit alors sur le second vampire que Santiago était en train de maîtriser. Le regard de Rose croisa celui du traqueur et la fureur qui animait les yeux du ce dernier se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à une émotion que Rose avait du mal à identifier. Les traits de Demetri s'adoucir et il se dirigea vers la jeune fille au sol.

En un instant, le garde était accroupi aux côtés de la belle mortelle dont la vision commençait à se voiler en raison du sang qui coulait désormais sur son visage. Rose sentit la main glaciale de Demetri effleurer sa blessure et un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit. Elle était en sécurité, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Rose regarda à nouveau le traqueur et elle lui sourit avant de murmurer un faible « merci ». Le sublime visage du garde demeurait impassible et froid, il fronça un instant les sourcils en observant le visage de Rose et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire un court instant dans ses yeux pourpres.

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ! », la voix sèche et nasillarde de Jane retentit dans le hall. La terrible garde se tenait à côté de son frère qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène attendrissante entre Rose et son rival.

« L'un des deux nomades a attaqué Rose, elle va bien, elle a pris un mauvais coup c'est tout », répondit formellement Demetri. Alec rejoint le traqueur avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés de la jeune fille dont l'état de conscience était particulièrement instable.

« Je m'occupe d'elle », siffla Alec à l'attention son rival sans même lui adresser un regard. Alec glissa ses mains sous le corps frêle de la jeune fille et la souleva sans la moindre difficulté tout en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.

Du coin de l'œil, Demetri observait attentivement Alec installer délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Aro ne sera pas content », déclara Jane qui regardait la scène entre son frère chéri et cette humaine avec dédain et agacement avant de reprendre, « comment se fait-il qu'elle était ici ».

Alec prit la direction des couloirs et entendant la remarque de sa sœur, fit demi-tour et lança un regard noir et accusateur en direction de Demetri qui restait pourtant calme et incroyablement maître de lui-même, « ce qui est étonnant c'est que deux vulgaires nomades aient réussi à s'en prendre à Rose sous le nez de trois gardes surentrainés ».

Demetri et Felix échangèrent un regard, il était évident qu'Alec n'allait pas manquer une occasion de les enfoncer.

« Elle n'est pas morte », reprit Jane et son frère pu presque l'entendre penser _malheureusement_.

« Nous règlerons les questions disciplinaires, si il y en a, plus tard », conclut-elle avant de faire signe à Santiago et Felix de bruler les corps.

«Il n'y aura pas de questions disciplinaires, Rose et sous sa garde », fit Demetri en pointant Alec du doigt, « c'est lui qui en est responsable alors si le grand Alec Volturi n'est pas capable de retenir une gamine de 15 ans en sous poids dans ses quartiers pendant que deux nomades affamés se promènent dans le château, on n'y peut rien ».

Dans les bras d'Alec, Rose s'agita légèrement et il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement, elle avait besoin de repos. Alec jeta un regard menaçant en direction du traqueur, « nous réglerons cela plus tard ».

« Suffit ! », s'exclama Jane qui commençait à trouver que la situation s'éternisait inutilement, « j'ai dit que nous verrons pour les questions disciplinaires plus tard, ce n'est ni négociable ni sujet à discussion ! », la petite blonde tourna les talons et disparut.

Alec prit la direction de la tour en ignorant le regard moqueur que lui lançait l'arrogant Demetri. Il aurait sa vengeance, non seulement parce qu'il l'avait défié publiquement mais surtout parce que le traqueur avait eu droit à un regard admiratif de la part de Rose et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela agaçait particulièrement Alec.

« Alec », murmura l'adolescente en ouvrant les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux d'Alec.

« Chut, je te ramène dans ta chambre », mumura Alec avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui et d'accélérer le pas.

Une fois dans la chambre de Rose, Alec ferma la porte soigneusement et déposa la jeune fille sur son lit. Elle dormait à présent, sûrement sonnée par le choc qu'elle avait reçu, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fragile et vulnérable que maintenant. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Alec s'assit sur le lit à côté du corps endormi de la jeune fille. Il observa son visage gonflé par les larmes et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se pencha et embrassa le front de Rose, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la plaie qui avait enfin cessé de saigner. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux étaient noirs mais son visage demeurait calme et serein. Alec pinça ses lèvres entre elles et laissa sa langue glisser le long de l'interstice qu'elles formaient et il goûta le sang de Rose. Il s'était toujours demandé qu'elle goût elle avait, chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui et que son parfum venait le narguer. En réalité, son sang était exquis, semblable à ce qu'il avait longtemps fantasmé. Alec se releva et prit place sur une chaise à l'opposé du lit, il croisa les bras et observa Rose dormir, se demandant ce qui se serait passé si ce nomade avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

 **J'espère que la scène d'action vous semble convaincante :/ ce n'était pas facile de l'écrire en tout cas….**

 **Quant au personnage de Rose, il est vrai qu'il peut sembler "tarte" pour l'instant mais elle va évoluer au fil du temps. J'aime les personnages féminins forts et je veux qu'elle puisse tenir tête à Aro ou à Demetri sans flancher...**

 **C'est ce que j'aime dans le fait d'écrire, on part avec une idée, elle prend vie, se modifie au fil des chapitres et les personnages s'enrichissent.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis c'est encourageant et surtout j'aime les remarques constructives!**


	8. Chapitre 7

« Demetri poussa un profond soupir en s'adossant contre le mur froid qui longeait l'antichambre de la salle du trône qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Le traqueur appuya sa tête contre la pierre et ferma les yeux en repensant à la longue, très longue séance de remontrances que Santiago, Felix et lui-même venaient de vivre, le tout devant une Sulpicia absolument hystérique qui avait daigné descendre de sa tour dans le seul but de réclamer justice, _vengeance_ , à l'encontre des fautifs qui selon elle, avaient faillis causer la perte de sa petite princesse. Demetri serra les poings de rage il était un membre éminent de la garde d'élite des Volturi, il était le meilleur traqueur du monde et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui en difficulté à cause d'une simple humaine, à cause d' _elle_. L'image du visage terrifié de Rose ne cessait de hanter son esprit et la tendresse ou la pitié qu'il avait momentanément ressentie pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au sol, terrassée par ce stupide nomade, laissaient désormais place à une profonde colère.

Durant des siècles, Demetri s'était montré aussi loyal envers ses Maîtres, qu'impitoyable envers ses ennemis et tout cela dans le seul et unique but de gravir un à un les échelons et tout cela pour se voir menacer, devant une bonne partie de la garde, par une Sulpicia au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'un geste d'une incroyable brutalité, le garde frappa le mur de ses deux poings, y laissant deux profondes entailles, marquant ainsi la pierre ancestrale comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de carton.

« Malgré les siècles, je vois que tu acceptes toujours aussi mal les critiques, ton égo te perdra Demetri », le traqueur ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix douce et mélodieuse qui osait le déranger et qui appartenait à une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien.

« On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? » demanda Demetri en fusillant Corin du regard. La jolie blonde inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi ses grosses boucles dorées danser le long de son bras droit. La jeune femme adressa un sourire charmeur au Casanova du clan Volturi. Corin, mieux que quiconque, savait que le traqueur n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il était en colère, ce qui était une prouesse puisque le jeune homme jouissait déjà d'un physique d'une perfection rarement égalée.

Corin se rapprocha du garde de sa démarche féline avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, « simplement voir comment tu allais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sulpicia dans une telle colère » ronronna-t-elle à l'oreille de Demetri tout en laissant ses doigts frêle courir le long du col noir du manteau du traqueur qui demeurait pourtant parfaitement imperturbable.

« Je vais on ne peut bien », répondit Demetri froidement, son regard menaçant planté dans celui de Corin. Le traqueur et la jolie blonde avaient toujours été comme le feu et la glace, l'impassible traqueur et l'émotive gardienne des reines.

« Pas à moi Demetri, le toujours oh-si-maitre-de-lui, le grand traqueur en personne faisant une démonstration publique et indigne de sa personne de ses sentiments à quelques pas de la salle du trône et tout cela à cause d'une simple mortelle », Corin avait particulièrement mis l'accent sur les deux derniers mots comme pour souligner le ridicule de la situation. Demetri pouvait sentir les lèvres de Corin se promener dans son cou et d'un geste brutal, il la repoussa avant de réajuster sa veste.

Le visage de Corin se fit menaçant et elle laissa échapper un grognement, « il fut un temps où tu n'étais pas si enclin à me repousser », siffla-t-elle avec agressivité.

Demetri leva un sourcil aristocratique et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage. Il connaissait Corin par cœur et surtout ses légendaires sautes d'humeur en particulier lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui résistait.

Le beau traqueur fondit sur la belle blonde et la plaqua le mur opposé tout en tenant fermement la frêle jeune femme par la gorge. « Il fut un temps, Corin, tu n'étais pas un reste délaissé par Alec », susurra Demetri à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Le visage de Corin se défigura et un rictus moqueur et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, « ta jalousie vis-à-vis d'Alec est pathétique ».

Demetri resserra son étreinte autour de la gorge de Corin, « ce qui est pathétique, c'est qu'il t'a jeté hors de son lit au profit d'une simple mortelle », le traqueur reprit délibérément le qualificatif employé auparavant par la belle blonde. Les deux gardes su fusillèrent du regard silencieusement puis Demetri libéra Corin qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparut, sans doute pour aller pleur son cher Alec.

Corin avait été une distraction pour le traqueur, et avec elle, beaucoup d'autres. Demetri n'était guère attaché à elle et le passé de courtisane de la petite blonde la rendait particulièrement distrayante. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments à l'égard de Demetri et elle avait simplement pris ses distances lorsqu'Alec et Jane étaient arrivés. Nourrissant ainsi un peu plus la rivalité qui s'était rapidement instaurée entre Alec et Demetri. A l'époque, le traqueur avait trouvé cela insultant de se voir ainsi délaissé pour un adolescent.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Rose, Alec n'avait toujours pas quitté le chevet de la jeune fille. Il la fixait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, observant chacun de ses mouvements, écoutant chacun de ses battements de cœur, attentif au moindre détail qui pourrait lui faciliter la réussite de sa mission.

« Tu es encore là », ce n'était pas une question, Alec ne sembla nullement surpris, il avait senti la présence de Sulpicia depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. « Je savais que cela arriverait, une seule faille dans le dispositif d'Aro et Rose a bien failli perdre la vie ».

« Cela ne se reproduira plus, j'y veillerai personnellement », répondit Alec d'un ton neutre, sans même adresser un regard à sa reine.

Sulpicia marqua un long silence et seule la respiration de Rose venait troubler la quiétude de la nuit. L'épouse d'Aro fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à la hauteur du garde.

« N'est-ce pas ironique que la vie de l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde soit entre les mains de l'ange de la mort en personne », en entendant les paroles de Sulpicia, Alec leva enfin les yeux vers l'altière jeune femme.

« C'est temporaire, bientôt elle n'aura plus besoin de protection », répondit Alec en observant attentivement l'auguste vampire.

Sulpicia prit une inutile et profonde respiration et ferma les yeux, « elle n'est pas prête, Rose n'a pas la maturité nécessaire pour être la guerrière dont rêve Aro », la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de parler en réalisant à qui elle était en train de se confier.

« C'est pour cela qu'Aro ma mandaté », répondit simplement le garde qui commençait à entrevoir tout le potentiel de cette mission.

« Oh Alec, tu sais peut-être comment mener une femme à ton lit ou même annihiler les sens de tes ennemis mais les profondeurs de l'esprit et du cœur d'une femme, d'une jeune fille dans ce cas précis, te sont inconnues », le mépris de Sulpicia ne semblait pourtant nullement déstabiliser le jeune homme.

« Nous verrons bien », répondit Alec avec confiance tout en reportant toute son attention sur Rose qui semblait être sur le point de se réveiller.

« Tu pourrais être surpris, Alec, elle est bien moins inoffensive et malléable qu'elle n'y parait », Sulpicia s'approcha du lit de Rose qui s'étirait dans son lit.

L'épouse royale s'assit avec grâce sur le bord du lit de l'adolescente, dégageant lentement le visage de Rose des couvertures.

« Tu as pu te reposer un peu », demanda Sulpicia d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. De là où il se trouvait, Alec ne pouvait voir le visage de la jeune fille qui était caché par la silhouette longiligne de _sa reine_.

Rose se redressa péniblement, son corps avait subi un lourd traumatisme pour un humain et elle était couverte de bleus et de raideurs. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva confortablement adossée à une pile de coussins que Sulpicia était en train de disposer dans le dos de sa fille.

« Alec ! », s'exclama Rose lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui se tenait désormais debout au milieu de la pièce. Alec adressa un sourire discret à la jeune mortelle qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Alec a assuré ta surveillance lorsque tu dormais mais je crois qu'il peut désormais te laisser un peu d'intimité », fit remarquer sèchement Sulpicia dont la présence du garde était visiblement source de nuisance.

« Seulement si Rose le désir », répondit Alec avec défiance sans détacher son regard de l'adolescente qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Cela va de soi », le sourire de Sulpicia masquait difficilement son agacement.

« Il peut rester, de toutes façons, j'ai envie de prendre l'air », fit remarquer Rose tout en se levant.

Sulpicia jeta un regard noir en direction du jeune homme avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille, « alors je te laisse entre ses mains, mais sois prudente, le danger ne vient pas toujours de l'extérieur ». Rose leva les yeux vers sa mère adoptive, visiblement confuse mais décida d'ignorer cet avertissement.

Une fois que Rose et Alec furent seuls, la jeune fille s'approcha timidement du garçon, « merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre ».

Alec acquiesça, « c'est grâce à Demetri, je lui suis incroyablement reconnaissant qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé ».

« C'est vrai, sans lui je serai sûrement morte », ajouta la belle blonde le regard au loin.

« Malgré ses accès de colère et de cruauté, Demetri peut parfois se montrer chevaleresque », Alec s'était un peu éloigné de Rose, comme pour pouvoir étudier au mieux ses réactions.

« N'est-ce pas la nature même d'un vampire que d'être cruel ? », Rose leva les sourcils, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Bien sûre, mais disons que de tous, Demetri peut parfois manquer cruellement d'empathie », Alec employait la même intonation que Rose.

« Oh, parce que toi, tu es un modèle de compassion ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer.

« Sûrement pas, mais je ne prive pas les membres de mon clan de leurs proches ! » S'exclama Alec à travers la porte, « c'est tout de même ce que Demetri t'a fait avant de te sauver la vie ». Il s'écoula une bonne minute avant que Rose ne sorte en trombe.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'exclama Rose qui était soudainement très pâle. Alec était adossé contre le mur, le visage sombre et grave.

« J'en ai trop dit, Aro aura ma tête », murmura le garde. Rose s'approcha de lui, ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol froid et lisse.

« Il n'en saura rien, je t'en prie, que veux-tu dire ? », supplia la jeune fille visiblement à l'agonie. Alec plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de saisir la main frêle et moite de l'adolescente dans la sienne.

« Je peux te faire confiance ? Ma vie en dépend », murmura Alec avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux du visage de Rose. « B-bien sûre », répondit à la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« Crois-tu sincèrement qu'Aro a donné son congé à Carlotta ? », demanda Alec tout en maintenant la main de Rose fermement dans la sienne, « Demetri a eu le droit de disposer de la pauvre jeune femme et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas éprouvé le moindre remord ». Devant l'horreur de cette révélation, les yeux de Rose se remplirent de larmes et ton corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Alec lâcha sa main et entoura le corps fragile de la jeune humaine de ses bras avant de la serrer contre son cœur immobile. La tête de rose vint se nicher dans le creux de l'épaule d'Alec et le jeune garde passa sa main dans la crinière soyeuse de l'adolescente toute en la laissant épancher sa tristesse contre lui.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais Carlotta connaissait son destin, tu connais la règle Rose, les humains ne doivent pas savoir », la jeune femme leva son visage triste vers le garde qui lui adressa un sourire emplit de compassion et de promesses.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais tu peux me faire confiance, je suis là désormais, tu n'es pas seule », Alec se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de Rose, le redoutable garde laissa son regard se promener sur le visage fin et angélique de la petite protégée d'Aro. Il caressa son visage de sa main froide, savourant l'effet qu'il avait sur la belle blonde et lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rose qui ferma les yeux au contact à la fois glacial et chaud du garçon de ses rêves.

 **Je vous laisse seuls juges de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'ai choisis de me focaliser un peu sur Demetri car, lorsque je lis des histoires sur les Volturi, j'aime particulièrement m'attarder sur ces « images » détaillants les relations et les moments au sein de l'illustre clan. Mon histoire est centrée sur Rose mais cette dernière me sert aussi de prétexte pour parler des autres gardes** **J**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier chaque personne laissant un commentaire**


	9. Chapitre 8a - Parenthèse

**Petit chapitre « parenthèse ».**

 **Je trouvais important de montrer l'impact de la mort sur Rose et la manière avec laquelle elle va y réagir.**

 **Comme l'ensemble de ce que j'écris, je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais j'espère quand même qu'il plaira.**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaque personne m'ayant laissé un commentaire. Cela est un tel encouragement !**

Rose n'avait pas souhaité quitter sa chambre durant les deux jours qui avaient suivis son attaque. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait son clan, ce n'était pas les conséquences du traumatisme physique qu'elle avait enduré qui l'avait poussée à vivre recluse dans ses appartements mais plutôt les révélations faites par Alec concernant Carlotta. L'ancienne réceptionniste avait été tour à tour une sœur, une mère, une nourrice, une amie et une confidente et au fil des jours la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Aro et de son homme de main, Demetri, n'avait fait que s'accroître lorsqu'elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle connaissait la nature de sa famille d'adoption, elle était familière avec leur cruauté et leurs pulsions meurtrières qui étaient inhérentes à leur personne mais, si il y avait bien une chose qu'Aro valorisait par-dessus tout, c'était la cohésion familiale et Rose avait de la peine à comprendre pourquoi ce père qu'était le Maître des Volturi à ses yeux, lui avait ôté la seule part d'humanité de son quotidien.

Elle savait, depuis qu'elle était en âge de le comprendre, qu'elle serait changée à ses 18 ans, elle savait qu'elle ferait partie de la garde des Volturi, qu'elle en serait un membre prestigieux. En devenant un vampire, perdrait-elle toute son humanité ? Deviendrait-elle un monstre sanguinaire, sans self-control ? Elle avait elle-même failli périr des mains d'un vampire et elle n'osait imaginer la peur qu'avait dû ressentir Carlotta lorsqu'elle avait vu Demetri fondre sur elle et la vider de toute vie, goutte par goutte. Mais même en sachant cela, Rose avait toujours accepté sa destinée, elle était, la plupart du temps, impatiente d'être changée. C'était à ses yeux la seule étape manquante qui lui permettrait d'être complètement et définitivement acceptée par son clan, sa famille. Cependant, à force de ne côtoyer que des immortels, Rose n'avait jamais connu la perte d'un proche, elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point l'absence d'un être cher pouvait être violente. Carlotta ne viendrait plus lui brosser les cheveux, elle ne pourrait plus la rassurer la nuit, ou la conforter le jour, Carlotta n'était plus, Carlotta ne serait jamais plus. Rose devait l'accepter, c'était son devoir. Elle était la fille adoptive d'Aro Volturi, elle avait vécu grâce à lui, elle lui devait tout. Sa colère ne devait pas la détacher de son devoir. Sulpicia lui avait dit que la souffrance faisait partie de la vie simplement, Rose n'avait jamais souffert jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Rose, qui avait repris son emplacement habituel dans l'embrasure de sa fenêtre à observer le monde depuis sa tour, se tourna vers Alec qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune fille s'était habituée à la présence silencieuse du garde qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours. Ils se parlaient très peu, la plupart du temps, Alec se contentait de l'observer dans son quotidien et elle, de l'ignorer. C'était une chose que Rose avait appris avec le temps, les vampires sont des êtres terriblement patients. Alors que les humains, les mortels, courent après chaque minute, les immortels, eux, n'ont pas la notion du temps perdu. Le temps n'est un luxe qu'à ceux qui en ont peu, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alec et de ses paires. Que ce soit un jour, un mois ou une année, le temps que le garde passait avec Rose dans ce huis-clos n'était pas vain et même s'il l'était, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

La jolie blonde détailla le jeune homme avec insistance, elle avait appris à se détendre en sa présence, elle avait apprivoisé cette ombre qui se glissait dans sa chambre à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle connaissait désormais son odeur, sobre, délicate et discrète. Elle savait détecter les rares émotions qui pouvaient traverser subitement le visage impassible du garde. Rose avait aussi appris à le surprendre par ses questions, elle avait rapidement compris que la grande faiblesse d'Alec résidait dans l'illusion qu'il avait de connaître les autres et lui-même.

Les yeux bleus de Rose rencontrèrent les iris pourpres d'Alec, le garde ne bougea pas, son visage demeurait froid, sans émotions, ses traits angéliques étaient figés dans le temps.

« Que faites-vous des corps ? », demanda Rose avec la plus grande candeur tout en savourant la surprise provoquée par sa question. L'espace d'un clignement de paupières, le visage d'Alec s'était vu troublé mais rapidement, le Volturi avait retrouvé toute sa composition. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres gracieuses de Rose. « Lorsque vous avez finis de manger, que faites-vous des corps ? »

« On les brûle, dans les souterrains, il y a un lieu pour cela », la réponse était comme lui, froide, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Rose fronça les sourcils, « Carlotta était croyante, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas lorsque l'on sait pour qui elle travaillait, elle n'aurait pas voulu être brûlée ». Alec pouvait détecter un semblant de tristesse dans la voix douce de Rose mais la jeune fille n'avait plus versé de larmes pour son ancienne gouvernante depuis qu'il lui avait appris sa mort.

« Je suis navrée », répondit Alec qui semblait désormais mal à l'aise. Rose se leva de son emplacement et marcha en direction du jeune homme qui ne la quittait plus des yeux.

« Tu mens », murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Alec pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Il aimait l'odeur sucrée de l'humaine, un mélange de différentes fleurs mais il détectait principalement de violette. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses semblables, elle ne portait pas de parfum et ce que le garde sentait, c'était l'odeur de son savon et de son sang. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à son sang, il pouvait sentir le venin coloniser sa bouche et son esprit. « Tu n'es pas navré, tu es peut-être embêté par ma question mais pas désolé pour Carlotta ».

« Est-ce que cela fait une différence ? », demanda Alec en ouvrant ses yeux et en reportant toute son attention sur le divin visage de l'adolescente devant lui. Bien sûre qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser un millier de fois depuis qu'il côtoyait Rose dans l'intimité mais il s'en était toujours empêché. Plus il apprenait à connaître la jeune fille, plus il se méfiait de ses réactions. Ce qui l'amusait un jour pouvait l'ennuyer le lendemain, sa curiosité était vive, autant que son esprit qu'elle avait le don de laisser un peu trop divaguer. Elle était imprévisible et malgré son immaturité et sa naïveté, son esprit était vif et piquant et ses question désarmantes hors, le guerrier qu'était Alec avait horreur de se retrouvé pris au dépourvu surtout pas par une humaine.

« Non », répondit-elle langoureusement tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du garde. « Embrasse-moi », dit-elle d'une voix presque' enfantine et capricieuse. Alec s demanda un instant si elle savait à quel point il en avait envie.

« Non », Alec resta de marbre même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard se promener sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était trop jeune et trop innocente pour comprendre l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, le comportement de Rose semblait indiquer tout le contraire et cela le déstabilisait.

« Alors de quoi as-tu envie ? », demanda Rose dont l'intensité du regard aurait ravi n'importe quel homme, mortel ou immortel. Un rictus sadique se dessina sur le visage d'Alec, « de bien plus qu'un baiser », répondit-il. Les yeux de Rose se firent plus grands et il pouvait y lire toute la confusion.

« Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser mais tu veux plus », murmura-t-elle tout en reculant d'un pas à la grande satisfaction d'Alec. « Si je disais oui ? » dit-elle avec défiance. Le garde éclata de rire et répondit à la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir profondément vexée par la réaction du garçon, « mais tu ne le feras pas par ailleurs, n'est pas ce que tu penses, je veux bien autre chose qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air », Rose s'éloigna un peu plus d'Alec avant de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son bureau et de s'asseoir sur une élégante chaise en bois ciselé.

« Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu envie ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité sans le lâcher du regard.

« Ton sang », en entendant les paroles prononcées par Alec, la peur s'empara de la jeune femme et le terrible garde pouvait entendre le cœur de l'adolescente s'emballer. « Tu veux me tuer ? » la voix de la jeune fille tremblait et elle avait perdu toute assurance.

Alec s'approcha d'elle et une fois à sa hauteur il laissa une de ses longues mains reposer sur le dossier de l'élégante chaise de bureau. « Non, juste quelques gouttes, comme une friandise », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Rose leva les sourcils avec méfiance, « tu aurais assez de contrôle pour ne pas me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle tout se concentrant sur le bureau devant elle.

« Bien sûre, je suis Alec Volturi, pas un vulgaire nomade », répondit-il avec son arrogance usuelle avant de s'éloigner à nouveau en tournant le dos à la jeune fille. Le garde s'approcha de la fenêtre, posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde et regarda au loin. Il devait admettre que la vue depuis les appartements de Rose était à couper le souffle et la campagne Toscane qui se découpait devant lui semblait figée dans le temps. Tandis que l'esprit du redoutable garde se perdait dans des souvenirs lointains, quelque chose le rappela rapidement à la réalité.

Les yeux d'Alec devinrent aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans un geste brutal et observa Rose qui était toujours assise à son bureau, son avant-bras, sur lequel coulait un mince filet de sang, tendu vers lui comme une offrande. De son autre main, elle tenait un coupe-papier d'argent que lui avait offert Marcus. Alec laissa échapper un râle de frustration.

« Pour te remercier d'avoir été là », susurra-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle croyait sûrement teintée de sensualité mais qui transpirait la peur et l'incertitude.

Le regard d'Alec ne se détachait plus de l'avant-bras de la jeune-fille, « qu'as-tu fait », siffla-t-il avec colère.

«Je viens de te le dire, c'est un cadeau », répondit-elle tout en tentant de garder sa contenance.

Alec devait admettre qu'elle avait du courage ou que sa rencontre avec le nomade avait causé des dommages insoupçonnés. La tentation était grande mais si il perdait le contrôle, même une demi-seconde, sa vie serait terminée. La sienne et celle de Rose bien que ce dernier point lui importait peu.

Mais cette pensée, le Volturi qui était connu pour son arrogance et son excès de confiance en lui, la balaya d'un revers de la main. Il s'approcha de Rose qui se tenait droite, fière comme une adolescente de 15 ans qui pense avoir réussi sa première tentative de séduction, le bras tendu vers ce vampire qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps. Alec ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi pathétique et aussi sublime. C'était une étrange combinaison, mais Rose était comme cela, elle semblait naturellement accorder les opposés.

Alec s'agenouilla et saisit le bras de ses mains froides. Il pouvait sentir la vie couler dans ses veines au rythme de son pouls. Lentement, il lécha le sang qui dessinait un trait net sur sa peau chaude et pure. Puis, Alec s'attarda sur la coupure nette faite par la lame d'argent, il ferma les yeux et, comme si il l'embrassait, il aspira le sang lentement, sensuellement. Rose ferma les yeux au contact froid des lèvres d'Alec sur sa peau fine, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-ce du désir, de la luxure, de la douleur ou de la peur ? Elle se laissa enivrer par cet instant, occultant la morbidité de la situation.

Lorsqu'Alec leva la tête, Rose ouvrit les yeux et les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent avec envie. Alec jeta un regard à la plaie.

« Tu devrais nettoyer ton bras », la voix du Volturi était plus grave que d'habitude, son visage aussi. Il luttait et menait une bataille intérieure pour ne pas vider entièrement la jeune fille de son précieux élixir de vie.

Rose acquiesça et se leva maladroitement, comme intoxiquée. Elle marcha vers la salle de bain avant de s'y enfermée.

Le cruel Alec Volturi l'observa attentivement pourtant son esprit était ailleurs, il repensait au cœur de Rose battant sous sa poitrine, envoyant le précieux liquide dans tout son être. Il était un vampire et son immortalité s'était scellée dans le sang, tout son être était lié au sang et sa relation avec Rose se ferait par le sang, il en était convaincu.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous semblera pas prématuré, peut-être l'est-il mais après tout, on ne parle pas ici de sentiment. Je suis navrée si l'aspect « sanguinaire » de ce chapitre choc mais c'est en repensant à la relation entre Bella et Edward que l'idée de ce chapitre m'est venue. C'est le sang de Bella qui a attiré Edward et je me suis dit que le sang était un lien primaire et indéfectible entre un humain et un vampire.**


	10. Chapitre 8b

**_Bonjours à tous,_**

 ** _Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 8. Je ne sais pas comment remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire en particulier Hilda D._** ** _J_**

 ** _En espérant que vous apprécierez la deuxième partie de ce chapitre qui est certes moins intense._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

« Tu as eu par le passé un nombre d'idées et de plans incroyablement stupides, mais laisse-moi te dire, mon cher mari, que celui-ci est de loin le pire », Aro posa son parchemin et observa son épouse faire les cents pas devant lui.

« Je comprends tes inquiétudes et je les partage », soupira Aro qui semblait lui-même douter de son propre stratagème, « mais, Rose doit nouer des liens forts avec notre clan et il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour », Sulpicia fit volte-face et jeta un regard noir à son époux et roi.

« L'amour ? Ne me dis pas que tu es assez stupide pour croire que Rose aime Alec, ce n'est que de l'attirance, un désir primaire, rien de plus ! » S'exclama la reine avec exaspération.

Aro se leva et marcha vers son épouse, une fois à sa hauteur, il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser délicat et respectueux. Ce geste mécanique était devenu un rituel entre eux, une façon pour le tout-puissant maître des Volturi d'exprimer tout son respect et son humilité face à cette femme dont la splendeur et l'intelligence n'avait cessé de l'ensorceler à travers les siècles.

« Rose n'est plus une enfant que tu peux nourrir de mensonges et de belles histoires, elle doit apprendre les règles de notre monde, elle doit apprendre à vivre parmi les siens, Alec n'est sûrement pas celui qui aurait dû l'initier à tout cela, mais il occupe toutes ses pensées », Aro posa un baiser sur le front de la femme qui se tenait devant lui et qui pleurait en repensant à cette enfant qu'elle avait aimé et chéri et qui devenait aujourd'hui une femme, « c'est elle qui l'a choisie », murmura l'auguste vampire contre la tempe de son épouse.

« Elle n'est pas armée contre Alec, elle ignore tout de la vie, de l'amour et surtout des vices qui peuplent ce monde », soupira Sulpicia d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« Tu la sous-estimes, Sulpicia », l'élégante vampire leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'elle respectait plus que tout, « tu crois sincèrement qu'elle est de taille face aux intrigues d'Alec, tu crois qu'elle saura se préserver lorsqu'il tentera de lui voler son honneur ? », la colère était perceptible dans la voix de la reine.

« Cela doit arriver, elle devra passer par là, cela fait partie de la vie ! », Aro observa attentivement le visage de son épouse avant de poursuivre, « elle devra apprendre à gérer les peines, les douleurs, les joies, les plaisirs mêmes les plus primaires de ce monde. Ce n'est plus une enfant, ce sera bientôt un membre de ma garde et à ce titre, elle connaîtra la guerre, elle donnera la mort, elle apprendra à manipuler ses ennemis, à séduire ses amis et elle goûtera aux plaisirs de la chaire comme n'importe quel adulte, qu'il soit voué à l'éternité au non ! », Aro se montra ferme. Certes, il n'aimait pas décrire une réalité aussi crue à sa chère et tendre Sulpicia. Une réalité que lui-même répugnait à imaginer, mais sa très chère fille devait s'endurcir. Dans trois ans, elle serait un garde à part entière, elle deviendrait alors l'arme qu'il avait convoité durant tant d'années et pour accomplir son dessein, elle devait devenir forte, grandir et apprendre, et tout cela le plus rapidement possible car malgré l'éternité qu'il avait devant lui, le roi n'avait aucun patience lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agrandir sa fabuleuse collection d'anges de la mort et de gardiens du monde immortel.

Sulpicia dévisagea son mari avec colère et effroi et d'un geste rapide, elle leva la main dans l'espoir de le gifler mais Aro l'arrêta à temps.

«Elle aura le cœur brisé ! Lorsqu'elle aura tout donné à Alec et qu'elle se rendra compte qu'il ne l'aime pas, elle sera détruite ! », Aro essuya les yeux de son âme sœur à l'aide de son pouce.

« Alors peut-être devrions-nous l'aider », murmura le leader incontesté du clan le plus important du monde des vampires.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Sulpicia intriguée.

« Peut-être devrait-elle écouter les conseils de quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement l'art de la séduction et qui connait les hommes et leur façon de pense », répéta Aro qui semblait se gargariser de cette nouvelle idée.

« A qui penses-tu ? », la reine fronça son front lisse et sans rides, elle connaissait cette expression et savait que l'esprit machiavélique de son cher et tendre était en marche.

« Heidi », déclara Aro.

« C'est hors de question ! », s'écria Sulpicia, « Heidi ne sera pas un exemple pour ma fille ».

« Tu ne veux pas que Rose ait le cœur brisé mais tu refuses de la voir éduquée par une briseuse de cœurs », Aro savait, en chef de guerre qu'il était, qu'il valait mieux attaquer le premier et c'était également valable pour les histoires de cœur, « Sulpicia, je pense au contraire que Rose apprendra beaucoup d'Heidi ».

« Donc, tu laisses l'éducation de cette enfant entre les mains d'Heidi et d'Alec », la reine des Volturi secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son époux, elle venait de perdre une nouvelle bataille, « je ne sais qu'elle résultat tu obtiendras, Aro, j'espère simplement que tu ne seras pas pris à ton propre piège ».

Aro resta debout à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de s'éclipser Sulpicia. Il était conscient qu'il prenait de gros risques mais sa Rose adorée et si fragile devait absolument devenir forte et on ne le devient pas au contact de faibles, c'était une certitude. Il aimait Rose mais son ambition était trop forte et il ne reculerait devant rien, même si Rose devait en souffrir, il s'agissait de l'avenir de son clan. Heidi était redoutable à sa manière, elle connaissait la psychologie des hommes mieux que n'importe qu'elle autre femme Volturi, elle avait appris à se servir de son arme la plus redoutable avec habileté, sans pour autant négliger son intelligence. Aro venait d'un temps où les meilleures courtisanes n'étaient pas les plus belles, mais celles qui avaient appris à séduire avec les mots. Il savait que la séduction était un art subtil et délicat dont Heidi était maître.

Alec se résigna à accompagner Rose jusqu'à la Cathédrale Santa Maria Assunta de Volterra, il n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait eu l'idée absurde mais cependant extrêmement plaisante de lui faire à nouveau goûter son sang. Ses sentiments envers l'adolescente étaient ambigus et semblaient constamment changer. L'image de la belle Rose offrant son sang au garde ne cessait de le hanter, il avait eu envie d'elle, de tout son être, il aurait aimé l'adorer et la briser en même temps. Mais cette passion semblait se faner lorsqu'il l'observait désormais, tremblante, en train de déposer quelques fleurs auprès d'une église en mémoire d'une femme qui n'était rien de plus qu'un esclave.

C'est Rose qui avait insisté, elle souhaitait lui rendre un dernier hommage. De là où il se trouvait, Alec pouvait voir très nettement le bandage qui couvrait sa coupure se défaire légèrement lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de la croix et d'ajuster les fleurs. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'édifice moyenâgeux qui se dressait devant lui. A ses yeux, le bâtiment, certes massif et imposant, en particulier grâce à son dôme caractéristique de l'architecture toscane, ne méritait pas l'appellation de cathédrale, cependant il n'avait jamais porté un grand intérêt aux croyances des humains, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que chaque fois qu'une de ses proies implorait Dieu de l'épargner, il finissait toujours par la saigner à mort.

« On peut y aller ? », demanda Alec qui trouvait la situation parfaitement ridicule.

« Oui, c'est bon, c'était important de lui rendre hommage, elle a toujours été là pour moi », Rose rejoignit son garde mais son regard trahissait son esprit encore troublé par l'absence de Carlotta.

« Tu verras avec les siècles, que l'absence d'une personne que tu as côtoyé 15 ans tout au plus importe peu », l'adolescente se tourna vers Alec et le fixa d'un regard noir. « Contrairement à toi, je ne crois pas que l'attachement dépende du temps que l'on passe avec l'autre, ce sont deux notions différentes mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre, ta capacité à aimer est relativement limitée ».

Le garde cessa de marcher et il attrapa le bras de Rose en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. La jeune fille regarda Alec avec confusion.

« Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Que sais-tu de moi ? », Le Volturi parlait à voix, son regard sombre ne cessé de parcourir le visage de Rose qui baissa les yeux visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée, Alec », répondit la belle blonde.

« Mais tu as raison, ma capacité à aimer est limitée », dit-il d'un air supérieur, « mais pas inexistante ». Sur ce, il libéra la jeune fille qui observa le garde s'éloigner d'elle. Alec savait comment la troubler, par un mot, une phrase ou un regard.

« Donc tu n'es pas un cas désespéré ? », Demanda Rose une fois à sa hauteur.

« Moins que toi », lâcha-t-il froidement sans daigner la regarder. La remarque sembla blesser la jeune fille, « comment ça moins que moi ? », Alec baissa les yeux et seul ses yeux brillants trahissaient son visage froid.

« Tu es encore une enfant Rose, tu as bien des choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir aimer réellement », la remarque du jeune homme sembla piquer l'angélique humaine.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant ! », s'exclama-t-elle blessée dans sa fierté.

« Mais tu es loin d'être une femme », rétorqua le garde en ricanant.

« Ah, voici l'expert qui parle, et à quoi reconnait-on une femme ?», rétorqua sèchement Rose.

Alec toisa Rose de toute sa stature et l'arrogance de son sourire semblait égaler la taille de son égo, « chère petite Rose, toujours aussi naïve », il prit un instant pour contempler le visage de l'adolescente se fermer de colère, « une femme assume sa sexualité, toi tu acceptes à peine d'être embrassée ».

« Ah ! Bien sûre, une femme assume sa sexualité pourtant c'est toi qui a refusé mes avances tout à l'heure si je ne m'abuse », la colère qui se reflétait dans les yeux azur de Rose était délectable et il regrettait déjà qu'ils ne perdent leur couleur lorsqu'elle sera changée.

« Alec le grand séducteur qui refuse les avances d'une prude jeune fille », Rose sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui venait ainsi s'immiscer dans sa conversation avec celui qu'elle convoitait.

Demetri se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, laissant son regard moqueur déshabiller la pauvre Rose qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du traqueur.

Alec savait qu'il était observé par un garde qu'il avait repéré depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Il pivota lentement et gracieusement, contemplant l'arrogant traqueur avec toute la suffisance dont il était capable.

« Demetri, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter une conversation privée », lâcha froidement Alec.

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Rose allait bien », répondit le magnifique vampire qui ne détachait plus son regard de la belle jeune fille.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ni à faire avec toi», cracha Rose avec une agressivité qui lui était peu coutumière, surprenant même Alec qui lui jeta un regard en coin.

Demetri se redressa et s'approcha de l'insolente mortelle, « oh, et que dois-je faire pour mériter un peu d'attention de la part de notre adorée princesse à qui j'ai sauvé la vie ? ».

Rose redressa sa tête, toisant Demetri d'un regard froid et haineux, « obtenir mon pardon». Demetri sourit et leva les sourcils en mimant la surprise, « mais de quoi dois-je être pardonné ? ».

Elle sourit innocemment à Demetri avant de répondre candidement, « d'être toi-même ».


	11. Chapitre 9

**Hop ! Le chapitre 9 bien plus vite que prévu (oops, j'espère que ce n'est pas bâclé).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Hilda D pour son soutien indéfectible, saya-sedai, Lucie etFaenaFiliana.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous invite à me faire part de vos remarques. Il est important pour moi de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas afin d'essayer de rectifier le tir !**

Carlotta était morte depuis plusieurs semaines et il faisait désormais une chaleur étouffante à Volterra, l'été avait pris ses droits rendant les souterrains frais et humides du Palais particulièrement attrayants. La jeune Rose, soucieuse d'échapper à la chaleur, avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans l'immense bibliothèque du château lorsque le soleil était au plus haut et que l'atmosphère de sa chambre devenait étouffante.

La jeune fille était bien seule en effet, peu de temps après qu'Alec et elle ne se soient enfin rapprochés, le garde avait dû être envoyé en mission accompagné de Jane, Demetri et Felix afin de mettre un terme aux agissements d'une horde de nomades qui tentait de lever une armée. L'absence de Carlotta et d'Alec rendait le quotidien de l'adolescente particulièrement solitaire.

L'immense bibliothèque du château avait été refaite à maintes reprises sous l'égide d'Aro et s'illustrait aujourd'hui par son style baroque et ses ornements rococo. L'inscription « yuchs Iatreion », pharmacie de l'âme en grec ancien, était inscrite au-dessus de la porte d'entrée faisant référence aux origines du maître des lieux.

Rose était plongée depuis plusieurs heures dans un grand parchemin écrit de la main même de Marcus. Les notions de latin de l'adolescente étant relativement pauvres et elle ne comprenait quasiment rien à ce qui était écrit sur le papier jaunis mais elle aimait les illustrations faites de la main du vieux vampire. Et pendant qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer les écrits ancestraux, son esprit cessait de se concentrer sur Alec.

« Une beauté qui se cultive », Rose sursauta et se leva brusquement de sa chaise en entendant la voix mélodieuse d'Heidi. La beauté de la jeune femme suffisait à mettre l'adolescente pleine de complexes particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Heidi était exceptionnellement belle, la perfection de son physique était légendaire et inoubliable. Sa stature, son élégance naturelle, sa crinière acajou, tout chez Heidi semblait être fait pour attirer mortels et immortels dans ses filets. Certes, la beauté était un dénominateur commun chez bon nombre de vampires, mais Heidi était largement au-dessus du lot, elle était aux hommes ce que les sirènes étaient aux pécheurs.

« Je t'ai fait peur, je ne voulais pas, j'aime venir ici afin de lire », Heidi s'assit sur une chaise de style baroque, juste en face de Rose.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas eu peur », Rose hésita un instant avant de se rasseoir, « j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ».

« Oh, je peux aisément deviner l'objet ou du moins, le sujet qui te préoccupe », dit la jeune femme en affichant un sourire chaleureux. Rose sentit ses joues se pâmer de rouge mais elle tenta cependant de sauver les apparences, « j'étais captivée par ma lecture ».

« Oh, ta lecture, je vois », Heidi se pencha légèrement en avant et poursuivit à voix basse, « un instant j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait plutôt du souvenir d'un redoutable garde ».

Pendant un instant, l'adolescente fit mine de ne pas saisir de quoi la sculpturale jeune femme parlait mais Heidi maîtrisait mieux que quiconque l'art de la manipulation et, le sourire rassurant de l'énigmatique garde faisait considérablement faiblir la méfiance de Rose.

« Non, enfin, c'est juste qu'Alec est mon ami », la nervosité transpirait de chacune de ses paroles et la manière dont elle jouait avec son pendentif trahissait sa gêne.

Heidi sourit, « tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, surtout pas avec moi mais j'ai pu voir la manière dont il te regardait et il est rare que quelqu'un puisse conserver l'attention d'Alec aussi longtemps », en entendant parler de ce garçon qu'elle chérissait, les yeux de l'adolescente se mirent à briller et elle ne pouvait contenir le sourire qui se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage d'ange.

Heidi se redressa tout en prenant soin de ne jamais rompre le contact visuel avec Rose. Aro avait été claire, il fallait qu'elle devienne sa confidente et sa guide. Bientôt, Heidi serait pour Rose la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. La magnifique garde n'avait rien contre l'adolescente, elle ne recherchait pas non plus le pouvoir et n'avait aucune ambition au sein des Volturi. En revanche, ce qu'aimait Heidi par-dessus tout, c'était les intrigues amoureuses. Elle ne connaissait rien de plus divertissant en ce bas monde et Rose était une nouvelle complice, une nouvelle pupille qu'il lui fallait guider sur les sentiers sinueux de l'amour et des plaisirs.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Alec me perçoive comme autre chose qu'une simple amie », répondit naïvement Rose sans se douter que la notion d'amitié était bien étrangère à Alec.

« Et toi tu voudrais être bien plus qu'une amie à ses yeux ? » demanda Heidi qui connaissait parfaitement les désirs de Rose et l'affection éclatante qu'elle portait au jumeau de Jane.

Rose acquiesça timidement, « bien sûre, comment ne pas l'aimer ».

Le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit un instant en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alec dans les rues de Volterra, « je crois que je ne suis pas assez enfin je pense qu'Alec n'est pas attiré par moi ».

Heidi saisit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille, « ne dis pas de sottises, tu es une très belle jeune fille et je doute qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre vous lorsque vous passez toutes ces heures enfermées dans ta chambre ».

« On s'est embrassé une fois mais », Rose hésita un instant se demandant si il était judicieux de se confier à cette inconnue mais cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ruminait et elle n'avait personne d'autres à qui se confier, elle avait besoin de formuler à voix haute les doutes qui ne cessaient de la hanter, « il m'a dit que je n'étais pas une femme ».

Heidi éclata de rire et caressa délicatement la main de la jeune fille, « jeune Rose, il me semble évident qu'Alec te désire mais le cœur d'un homme se conquiert, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis ».

« Mais je ne peux changer la vision qu'il a de moi » protesta la jolie blonde.

« Bien sûre que si, l'amour est comme la guerre, il y a de nombreuses batailles à mener pour se voir victorieux mais la nature t'a dotée d'une arme », Heidi parlait avec confiance et douceur, elle avait captivé l'attention de Rose et n'était pas prête de la perdre.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'elle arme ? » Heidi fit glisser sa main le long des boucles dorées de Rose.

« La beauté », en entendant la réponse de la jeune femme qui se tenait assise devant elle, Rose ne put s'empêcher de froncer le front signe de sa confusion.

« Comment la beauté peut-elle être une arme ? » demanda l'angélique adolescente avec une candeur presque risible.

« La beauté peut-être fatale lorsqu'elle est bien utilisée », répondit simplement Heidi.

« Sauf qu'Alec pourrait avoir bien plus belle que moi », protesta Rose. Heidi contempla un instant la mortelle qui se trouvait devant elle.

« C'est vrai, il peut avoir et il a eu bien plus belle que toi », la magnifique vampire marqua une pause aiguisant ainsi un peu plus les nerfs de Rose, « mais il est naïf de croire que c'est la seule chose qui puisse attirer durablement un homme comme lui ».

« Je voudrais tant qu'il m'aime », soupira Rose qui ne semblait pas comprendre où Heidi voulait en venir.

« Tu dois comprendre une chose, Rose, Alec est un homme, hors, comme tous les hommes, il est dans notre nature de les aimer, mais nous devons également apprendre à nous protéger contre eux. Contre nos sentiments à leurs égards car tôt ou tard nous serons remplacées », les paroles d'Heidi semblèrent éveiller la curiosité de Rose.

« Ce n'est pas une fatalité », décréta la jeune fille à l'âme fleur bleue.

« Non, mais cette simple possibilité doit nous pousser à nous armer pour mieux nous protéger », renchérit Heidi, « je ne te souhaite pas d'avoir un jour le cœur brisé ».

« Tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé ? », la question de Rose pouvait sembler absurde et il était impensable à ses yeux qu'une femme comme Heidi qui représentait une forme de déesse de l'amour puisse avoir le cœur brisé.

« Plus d'une fois », répondit Heidi devant la stupéfaction de la jeune fille devant elle. La belle rousse marqua une pause et adressa un sourire rassurant à Rose.

« De toutes façons, Alec et moi nous nous sommes embrassés et il n'y a rien eu de plus, il ne veut rien de plus », ajouta la jolie blonde avec agacement et frustration.

Heidi leva les yeux au ciel, « la question n'est pas ce que lui veut, mais ce que toi tu veux », Rose contempla son interlocutrice un instant, « on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer ».

« Tu parles d'amour, mais avant cela, tu peux faire en sorte qu'il soit dans le même état que toi actuellement », répondit Heidi, « tu crois l'aimer, tu aimes l'illusion de l'amour, ce que tu éprouves actuellement c'est du désir, rien de plus ».

Rose, qui était pourtant tentée de protester, pondéra un instant les propos de son interlocutrice, « peut-être, mais je ne vois pas comment Alec Volturi pourrait se languir de moi, ou du moins je n'ai aucune idée de la stratégie à adopter pour faire en sorte qu'il me désire », Rose s'était remise à jouer avec son pendentif nerveusement. Heidi savait qu'elle avait fait mouche.

« Gardes à l'esprit qu'il doit te désirer, ne te donnes pas à lui sans t'être fait longuement attendre, il doit te mériter », la confusion dans l'esprit de Rose était totale et les remarques d'Heidi était bien loin de sa conception de l'amour mais pour autant, le statut de briseuse de cœurs qu'avait la vampire devant elle la rendait digne d'attention.

« Sauf qu'il sait qu'il m'attire et je lui en ai peut-être donnée trop », la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au sang qu'elle avait si facilement offert à Alec.

« Alors ne donnes plus rien, tout se mérite, la moindre de tes attentions doit se gagner au prix de lourds efforts, ce que nous leur offrons de plus cher, nous ne pouvons le leur offrir qu'une fois et tu dois toujours avoir en tête que tu es bien plus qu'une simple enveloppe que l'on peut jeter au flammes après utilisation», Heidi se leva avec grâce, « j'ai un groupe de touristes qui attend dehors mais nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard».

Rose regarda Heidi s'éloigner, son esprit oscillant entre confusion et excitation. Cette conversation avec Heidi, bien que pleine de promesses, levait le voile sur un aspect des hommes et de l'amour qu'elle avait toujours choisis d'ignorer malgré les sermons de Carlotta et de Sulpicia.

Pendant que la jeune fille pondérait les paroles de son ainée, Demetri devait quant à lui lutter contre l'envie persistante d'arracher la tête d'Alec. Tout ce qui se rattachait à Rose le mettait désormais hors de lui mais ce qui agaçait le traqueur plus que tout était le fait que l'insolente et fragile, très fragile mortelle, semblait ouvertement lui préférer Alec. Il la réduirait en larmes, il la ferait souffrir comme personne, c'était une certitude mais en attendant, le garde devait redoubler d'effort pour conserver sa froideur légendaire face au terrible jumeau.

De son côté, la colère persistante du traqueur à l'égard de Rose inquiétait Alec. Une partie de lui ne cessait de lui crier que Demetri était une réelle menace pour lui et sa protégée.

« Tu es distrait mon frère, est-ce l'humaine qui te préoccupe autant ? », demanda Jane sans ménagement pendant que Demetri et Felix se chargeaient de bruler les corps disloqués qui se trouvaient éparpillés devant eux.

« Tu me sous-estimes, chère soeur », répondit froidement Alec sans détacher son regard du traqueur.

« Pourtant, ta rivalité avec Demetri a pris une nouvelle dimension depuis que tu es chargée de surveiller cette sale », d'un simple regard d'Alec parvint à faire taire cette sœur qui l'adorait tant mais dont la langue tendait à fourcher un peu trop ces derniers temps.

« Je te conseille de t'arrêter là et de rester en dehors de ma soi-disant rivalité avec ce pantin de Demetri », Jane ne répondit rien et reporta toute son attention sur ses gardes.

Alec connaissait la haine presque viscérale que Jane vouait à Rose et il savait que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'apaiser sa chère moitié, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, sa priorité était d'éloigner le traqueur dont l'obsession pour Rose devenait flagrante.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Je suis sincèrement navrée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire et publier ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail et une grosse panne d'inspiration (en particulier au début). Ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur chapitre mais il permet de relancer un peu l'histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

Les semaines puis les mois s'étaient écoulés sans que Demetri ne parvienne réellement à se venger de Rose. Il s'était contenté de l'observer dans l'ombre, comme un prédateur attend sa proie. Il l'avait vu évoluer, se métamorphoser sous l'influence d'Heidi. L'enfant était devenue une jeune femme qui s'affirmait et s'imposait au grand désespoir d'Alec qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur sa mission et à en croire le comportement du jeune homme, le traqueur était prêt à parier qu'il était en train de tomber sous le charme de l'adolescente. Heidi lui avait expliqué les règles du jeu et la jeune fille écoutait son Maître avec attention et application. Demetri mieux que quiconque connaissait les talents d'Heidi et si Rose parvenait à maîtriser les préceptes dictés par la déesse de l'amour qu'était la plus belle des Volturi, alors elle serait redoutable.

« Cela ne t'insupporte pas de devoir ainsi suivre les consignes d'Aro et être contrainte de passer du temps avec Rose », lança Demetri à Heidi tout en détaillant la silhouette dénudée de la sculpturale jeune femme qui était lascivement étendue sur le lit.

Heidi leva ses yeux de biche vers le garde qui se trouvait appuyé contre la tête du lit, « qui de dit que j'applique les consignes d'Aro ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais tout cela par charité ? », la moquerie était aisément perceptible dans la voix de Demetri pourtant Heidi choisit délibérément de l'ignorer.

Le traqueur observa un instant son amante enfermée dans son mutisme avant de se lever brutalement, « tu es pathétique Heidi, ta recherche permanente d'affection te conduit aujourd'hui à jouer les guides spirituels pour une gamine, une mortelle qui plus est ! » s'exclama l'arrogant Volturi avant de se rhabiller à la hâte.

« Ce qui est pathétique, Demetri, c'est ton obsession pour cette gamine comme tu dis », fit remarquer la jeune femme tout en laissant ses yeux parcourir délibérément le corps du garde.

Le traqueur leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer sèchement « la vengeance et la distraction qu'elle m'apportera est ma seule obsession, elle, en revanche, m'importe peu ».

Heidi étouffa un rire moqueur, « et pourtant, tu as passé ces huit derniers mois à l'observer et à la détailler ».

Demetri jeta un regard noir à Heidi mais n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait de toutes façons rien à ajouter et lui-même savait qu'il se leurrait si il croyait qu'il n'éprouvait pas une certaine fascination pour Rose. Une fascination malsaine et qui semblait sans cesse vaciller entre haine et admiration.

« Tu refermeras la porte en partant», lança Demetri par-dessus son épaule en ajustant son manteau avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Heidi et lui étaient amis même si leur amitié comportait plusieurs petits bénéfices dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient se passer pourtant, il n'était pas question de sentiments. Heidi n'était pas la femme d'un seul homme et la fierté de Demetri était légendaire sans compter que les deux vampires étaient trop similaires pour s'imaginer former un couple crédible. Comme lui, elle aimait la chasse, elle aimait jouer avec ses proies en les attirant lentement mais sûrement dans ses filets.

Aro avait convoqué une réunion avec plusieurs hauts-gradés de la garde et Demetri se hâta afin d'arriver à temps. La plupart de ses frères d'armes étaient déjà dans la salle du trône lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Caïus lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de s'adresser sèchement à lui, « tu crois que tongrade te dispense de ponctualité ? ».

Du coin de l'œil, Demetri pouvait voir Alec esquisser un sourire. La rivalité entre les deux hommes n'avaient fait que s'accroître au fil des mois pour en arriver à une haine mutuelle.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Maître, j'étais occupé et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer », répondit Demetri humblement.

« Honorer une de ses maitresses n'est en aucun cas une excuse Demetri, et oser avancer cet argument est un véritable manque de respect ! », Caïus s'exprimait avec véhémence avant d'être interrompu par Aro, « silence mon frère, n'accablons pas Demetri qui peut faire ce qu'il souhaite durant son temps libre », il adressa un sourire énigmatique à l'attention du traqueur, « nous avons plus important à l'esprit à l'heure actuelle ».

Demetri inclina respectueusement la tête et recula d'un pas avant de se retrouver à la hauteur d'Alec.

« Eleazar a demandé une audience auprès de nous, audience qui lui a bien entendu été accordée, cependant », Aro marqua une longue pause, « nous ne pouvons occulter le fait qu'Eleazar nous a trahi en nous défiant aux côtés des Cullen et je le suspecte personnellement d'être motivé par bien autre chose que la courtoisie ou la culpabilité ». Le regard d'Aro resta posé sur Alec. Le jeune garde savait parfaitement quelles étaient les craintes de son Maître. L'espagnol avait amené Rose aux Volturi et depuis qu'il s'était allié avec les Cullen, Eleazar pouvait très bien avoir décidé de « sauver » la jeune fille. Le Maître et le disciple échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Demetri ! Je ne veux pas d'esclandre avec Eleazar », reprit Aro à l'attention du garde dont l'animosité à l'égard de l'espagnol était connue de tous.

« Vous avez ma parole », répondit l'arrogant vampire avec respect. Depuis la rencontre avec les Cullen et leur armée de fortune, Demetri savait que la dynamique avait changé et que les Volturi avançaient à pas feutrés vis-à-vis de ces adversaires. Il ne savait pas ce que son maître avait vu au travers de l'esprit d'Alice mais cette vision l'avait profondément changé expliquant partiellement l'attachement d'Aro envers Rose.

Lorsque le Maître des Volturi donna congé à l'ensemble de sa garde, Alec se dépêcha dans les couloirs afin de regagner au plus vite les appartements de Rose. La relation entre l'adolescente et le vampire avait profondément changé ces derniers mois et la jeune fille maladroite qui piquait un fard lorsqu'elle voyait le garde avait gagnée en assurance ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Alec.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la chambre de Rose, Alec entra sans frapper. Rose était confortablement sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre une montagne de coussin, un livre entre les mains.

« Tu sais que c'est un espace privé ici ? », fit remarquer Rose sans même prendre la peine de regarder Alec.

« Et ? », répondit le redoutable Volturi tout en affichant un sourire moqueur, « cela requiert une cérémonie particulière ? ».

« Simplement d'obtenir ma permission lorsque tu veux rentrer », ronronna Rose tout imitant le sourire d'Alec.

« Depuis quand ? », Demanda le garde en reprenant sa coutumière expression froide et blasée avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui semblait désormais faire partie de ses possessions. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en reprenant sa lecture. Elle savait qu'il allait l'observer un moment et qu'elle feindrait de l'ignorer alors même qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui sauter dessus mais comme le disait son mentor, il ne fallait rien donner sans avoir beaucoup reçu et Alec n'était pas du genre généreux. Elle savait qu'elle avait rééquilibré leur relation mais Rose était parfaitement consciente qu'entre son indifférence apparente et ce qu'elle ressentait, il y avait tout un univers.

« Que sais-tu de ton arrivée à Volterra ? », Demanda le garde tout en observant attentivement l'adolescente, espérant la voir flancher à cette question qu'il se posait depuis quelques mois déjà et dont il semblait impératif de connaître la réponse peu avant l'arrivée d'Eleazar.

Rose leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Alec, son regard était triste et le Volturi regretta immédiatement sa question, pour autant, il ne laissa rien paraître.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un long moment avant de répondre, « un garde, Eleazar je crois, m'a amené après m'avoir trouvé ». Alec acquiesça silencieusement, il connaissait l'histoire de Rose, il savait que l'espagnol avait massacré toute sa famille pour l'enlever et gagner ainsi sa liberté.

Rose souleva l'un des oreillers sous lequel était plié le morceau de tissus qu'il l'avait vu serrer dans son sommeil. Alec se leva et marcha vers le lit, il prit l'étoffe dans les mains et en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'une vielle couverture pour enfant.

« Regarde », murmura Rose en soulevant un pan de tissus, « le R doit être pour Rose, en revanche aucune idée de ce qu'est le B ». Alec effleura des doigts les initiales brodées et redonna hâtivement la couverture à Rose qui l'a saisi avec la plus grande délicatesse comme si il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait.

« Tu ne devrais pas te raccrocher à ça », fit remarquer Alec qui continuait à fixer Rose, « cela ne t'apportera rien ».

« C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mes parents », le garde pouvait entendre la voix de Rose trembler, « de mes vrais parents ».

« ça n'a aucune importance Rose », s'acharna Alec qui se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas d'importance ? Tu crois que je ne me demande pas chaque jour en me regardant dans le miroir si je n'ai pas les yeux de mon père ou de ma mère, tu crois que je ne me demande pas qui ils étaient ? », le regard de Rose brûlait avec intensité et Alec, au fil des mois, avait compris qu'il ne la trouvait jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

« Tu es belle, c'est tout ce qui importe », en entendant le compliment inhabituel d'Alec, Rose se tut et le fixa interloquée. Le garde esquissa un sourire discret mais triomphant avant de se pencher vers Rose, « et tu seras encore plus belle une fois immortelle », il laissa ses lèvres déposer un baiser dans la chevelure longue et soyeuse de l'adolescente.

Rose ne réagit pas et lorsqu'Alec se redressa et fit mine de tourner les talons, elle le saisit violemment par le bras. Le garde et la belle adolescente se fixèrent intensément, chacun brulant de désir pour l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent baisser la garde.

« Tu me trouves belle », murmura Rose, « je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment ». La jeune fille ne lâcha le bras du redoutable garde et elle l'attira vers elle. Il aurait été facile pour Alec de se détacher mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Rose se mit sur ses genoux et toute sa silhouette sembla s'étirer à la façon d'un cygne qui tend le cou. Une fois que le visage d'Alec fut assez proche du sien, Rose saisit la nuque du jeune homme de sa main libre et planta un baiser timide sur les lèvres froides du garde. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente qu'elle venait de briser des mois de travail avec Heidi par un simple baiser mais elle estimait que pour la première fois, il l'avait mérité. Alec ne répondit pas à son baiser et le rompit rapidement, Rose ouvrit les yeux et lâcha simultanément le bras et la nuque de celui qu'elle désirait tellement.

« Si je te laisse faire, je ne pourrais pas me retenir », murmura-t-il tout en laissant ses lèvres effleurer le front délicat de Rose.

«Laisse-moi faire», répondit l'angélique Rose avant qu'Alec ne saisisse son délicat visage de ses deux mains froides et meurtrières et ne l'embrasse fougueusement. A lui seul, son baiser témoignait de son impatience et de sa frustration, Rose entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, donnant à Alec l'autorisation silencieuse qu'il avait tellement attendu.

 **Je sais que certains trouveront qu'il est dommage de passer aussi vite au-dessus de ces quelques mois, mais j'avais envie de donner un coup de fouet à mon histoire et pas de m'attarder sur des scènes entre Rose et Heidi dans lesquelles l'une explique à l'autre qu'il faut faire poireauter les hommes. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre plaira.**


	13. Chapitre 11

**_Boujour_** ** _J_**

 ** _Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais j'étais littéralement sous l'eau question travail, ensuite mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme puis ce fut ma connexion internet…_**

 ** _Voici donc le chapitre 11 qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est un peu difficile de tout reprendre après n'avoir rien écris depuis presqu'un mois donc j'espère que ce chapitre ne manquera pas de cohérence avec les précédents._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Aro était inhabituellement nerveux et Marcus savait qu'il était inutile de demander pourquoi. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait accepté de recevoir le traitre, Eleazar. Le leader des Volturi était connu pour sa grande curiosité qui lui avait permise, dans bien des cas, de renforcer les effectifs du clan et d'accroitre sa puissance mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la curiosité qui poussait Aro à recevoir Eleazar, c'était quelque chose d'autre et Marcus ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Rassures-moi, Aro, tu comptes bien décapiter Eleazar à son arrivée chez nous ? », s'enquit Caïus sans la moindre trace d'ironie ou d'humour dans la voix. Si Marcus n'aimait guère l'espagnol et ce, bien avant qu'il ne quitte les Volturi, Caïus lui, le haïssait, le trouvant faible au combat et faible dans ses convictions.

Aro se tourna vers son frère et sourit mystérieusement, « pas le moins du monde, nous ne faisons pas massacrer nos invités, ce ne serait pas digne de nous », Caïus leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre, « ce traître va venir fouler notre sol, il va venir nous défier sur nos terres et toi, toi tu ne vas rien faire ! Les Volturi sont faibles mon frère et tu es l'unique raison de notre déchéance ! » S'exclama l'impétueux vampire sur qui la colère semblait prendre systématiquement le dessus.

« Je t'interdis ! », Aro se jeta sur Caïus comme un lion sur son rival et c'est in extremis que Marcus parvint à intervenir.

« Nous devons rester soudés, mes frères, en ces temps difficiles », la voix basse mais ferme de Marcus était la raison même, raison que ses deux compagnons semblaient avoir du mal à entendre.

Caïus et Aro avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle qui, si elle s'était apaisée avec le temps, semblait désormais s'embraser à la moindre étincelle et sans le pouvoir d'Aro, sans qui les Volturi n'existeraient pas, Marcus n'avait aucun doute sur l'issu tragique du frère de sa bien-aimée. Sa position, Caïus ne la devait qu'à sa fougue et son adresse au combat mais il avait développé avec les siècles une fourberie propre au jeu politique qui le rendait de plus en plus dangereux. Marcus avait vécu assez longtemps pour sa voir que la destruction d'un état vient souvent de l'intérieur.

Aro et Caïus échangèrent un long regard avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Marcus avait empêché une nouvelle altercation mais il ne serait peut-être pas aussi rapide la prochaine fois. Le belliqueux vampire toisa un instant Aro avant de quitter la pièce, faisant virevolter son long manteau noir et pourpre d'un geste dramatique et impérieux.

« Ce n'est guère prudent de le provoquer, Aro », les yeux fatigués de Marcus observaient attentivement chaque mouvement effectué par son frère.

« Tu crois que j'ignore notre position ? Tu crois que j'ignore le fait que nous sommes aujourd'hui des faibles aux yeux de nos paires ? » la voix d'Aro tremblait de rage et Marcus se contenta de demeurer silencieux, conscient qu'il était rare de voir ainsi le fondateur de leur clan perdre ainsi ses moyens.

« Eleazar est le seul en dehors de ces murs qui ne connaisse les pouvoirs de Rose », soupira Aro qui se mit à faire les cent pas avant de reprendre, « il sait qu'une fois changée en vampire, Rose pourrait tout à fait inverser le rapport de force et nous rendre à nouveau invincible ».

« Tu penses qu'il veut voir si Rose a été changée ? » demanda l'auguste Marcus à son frère. Aro s'arrêta d'arpenter la pièce de long en large et leva son regard brillant vers son acolyte.

« Je pense qu'il veut même s'assurer qu'elle soit encore en vie », lâcha le chef des Volturi.

« C'est absurde, quel intérêt aurait-il à venir ici et risquer sa vie juste pour cette information », rétorqua Marcus.

« Parce que sa vie avec sa précieuse Carmen pourrait se voir dangereusement menacée si Rose s'avérait être aussi puissante qu'il ne le pressent », répondit Aro en reprenant sa place sur son trône avant de continuer, son regard noir plongé dans celui de Marcus, « je vais le laisser voir Rose, je vais le laisser constater l'attachement de cette dernière aux Volturi puis, je vais le laisser rentrer auprès de son pathétique clan qu'il appelle famille et raconter comment et pourquoi il a lui-même ouvert la boite de Pandore ».

Marcus contempla un instant Aro avant de répondre, « tu es certain que Rose est si fidèle aux Volturi qu'au simple son de ta voix, elle se dressera contre une armée, causant ainsi la perte d'innocents ? Crois-tu qu'elle soit comme Jane ? » la voix du vieux vampire n'était plus qu'un murmure car il savait que ce doute, Aro aussi le nourrissait et ce depuis des années.

Les deux immortels se fixèrent un long moment et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du leader, « parfois, je voudrais que toi aussi tu puisses lire dans mes pensées de la même manière que je peux lire dans les tiennes, mon frère », Aro caressa sa tempe droite de son index dans un geste d'une extrême lassitude, « je ne suis certain de rien, elle est un mystère et pour être honnête, je crains que mes ridicules tentatives pour en faire un membre loyal et aveuglément dévoué ont toutes échouées », il soupira avant de reprendre, « Rose est devenue une jeune femme plus têtue et indépendante avec certes plus de caractère, mais est-elle devenue si aveuglément éprise d'Alec et de notre famille qu'elle se sacrifierait pour notre cause ? J'en doute fortement ».

« Que vas-tu faire ? » S'enquit Marcus.

« Faire en sorte qu'elle haïsse tellement Eleazar avant même de le rencontrer que rien de ce qu'il dira ou fera ne pourra la convaincre que la cause de ce pantin ridicule est juste. Si je ne peux la tenir par l'amour, je la tiendrais par la haine », Aro se redressa légèrement et porta son regard vers la porte close derrière laquelle deux gardes étaient postés, « Qu'on aille me chercher Alec ! ».

Alec marcha lentement jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait les trois trônes. A son grand étonnement, Caïus était absent. Respectueusement, le garde inclina la tête et Aro lui intima l'ordre de s'approcher d'un geste de la main. Un fois en face de son Maître, Alec tendit la main vers ce dernier.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Rose et particulièrement depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de se servir de la jeune fille pour sa propre ascension, Alec avait redouté chaque instant où il permettait au chef des Volturi d'entrevoir les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit mais chaque fois, Aro avait semblé ignorer tout cela, comme si le fait qu'il puisse utiliser sa précieuse Rose ne lui importait guère. Aro était un paradoxe vivant, son existence même semblait jonchée de contradictions, il pouvait détruire ce qu'il chérissait le plus et parfois, tendre la main à ceux que les autres jugeaient inutiles. Le garde, bien que connaissant son Maître depuis des siècles, ne parvenait pas à comprendre les sentiments de ce leader charismatique à l'égard de la mortelle. Après tout, n'avait-il pas menacé Alec des pires maux si ce dernier venait à lui faire du mal ?

Pourtant, contrairement aux fois passées, le visage déjà fermé d'Aro, sembla s'obscurcir encore d'avantage. La mâchoire de ce roi tout puissant se serra et son emprise sur la main délicate du jeune homme s'intensifia. La veille, Alec avait volé les dernières lueurs d'innocence et d'enfance de Rose. Aux yeux d'Aro, le jumeau maudit pouvait semble-t-il la manipuler et la voler, mais teinter son innocence ? Ou alors, était-ce la perte de contrôle de ce garde en qui il avait toute confiance et la soudaine domination de sa précieuse fleur qui le perturbait ? Le redoutable garde, malgré sa cruauté, sa froideur et son indifférence, semblait à la merci des désirs les plus profonds d'une adolescente qui faisait une à une tomber les barrières.

Aro prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler d'une voix glaciale et tranchante, « la faiblesse d'une nuit pourrait te coûter ma confiance et pourtant, j'ai encore besoin de tes talent », le garde retira sa main et ne baissa pas le regard, veillant à conserver un visage impassible. Il ne regrettait guère la nuit passée, bien au contraire, mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps n'avait fait que s'intensifier ces dernières heures. Avait-il une conscience ? Cette simple pensée le révulsait.

« Je veux que tu t'assures que Rose déteste profondément Eleazar », Alec leva les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, « tu dois savoir que l'espagnol a massacré sa famille dans le seul but de la prendre et de nous l'amener », fit Aro en reprenant sa place sur son trône aux côtés d'un Marcus qui semblait légèrement plus attentif à ce qui se passait à l'accoutumée.

« Et je dois le dire à Rose ? », demanda Alec.

« Je veux que tu insistes sur le fait qu'Eleazar a agi seul, que nous n'avons jamais commandité un tel acte de barbarie et qu'il a fait tout cela dans le seul but de l'échanger contre sa liberté », poursuivit le Maître de Volterra.

« Et si cela attise sa curiosité ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de faire en sorte qu'Eleazar et Rose ne se rencontrent pas ? » Demanda Alec.

« Non, Eleazar doit la voir et j'ai mes raison pour cela », répondit Aro en coupant nette toute discussion.

« Quand l'espagnol doit-il arriver ? » S'enquit le garde qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Demain ou après-demain », répondit son Maître d'une voix las, « tu as déjà failli ta précédente mission, ne me déçois pas ».

« Failli ? Je parle plutôt d'une réussite », répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

Les lèvres d'Aro esquissèrent un sourire cynique, « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vu est un garçon faible qui ne maîtrise plus rien, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? », rétorqua le vampire suprême d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Alec ne répondit rien, il savait parfaitement qu'Aro avait raison et même si dans les faits, il avait plus ou moins fait ce qu'Aro attendait de lui, une erreur de sa part et il perdait Rose à jamais et par là-même, sa place de choix au sein des Volturi.

« Peut-être ne fallait-il pas demander à Heidi de s'insérer dans ma mission », murmura Alec.

« Peut-être ne fallait-il pas que tu essaies lamentablement de te servir d'elle pour asseoir ta position, tu es talentueux Alec, mais ta légendaire fourberie t'aura desservie cette fois-ci ».

Alec salua respectueusement ses Maîtres, il savait que défier Aro ne le mènerait nulle part.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin en dehors de la salle du trône, Alec s'arrêta net le regard fixé au loin.

« Chère sœur, dois-je en conclure que tu t'abaisses désormais à écouter au porte ? », du coin de l'œil, Alec vit sa sœur marcher vers lui.

« Elle causera ta perte, mon frère, tu ne peux pas risquer notre position et nos privilèges pour elle », la voix nasillarde avait vomi le dernier mot. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard froid et complice et Jane glissa sa main dans celle de son frère.

« L'aimes-tu plus que moi ? » Demanda la redoutable Jane à son âme sœur, ce frère sur lequel elle s'était reposée depuis des siècles.

Alec contempla un instant sa jumelle, « non », lâcha-t-il sans sentiment.

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage angélique de Jane, « bien », répondit-elle simplement.

Le garde dont le nom avait beau faire trembler la plupart de ses paires, savait au fond de lui que la réponse n'était pas si simple et comme si Jane pouvait sentir les doutes et les incertitudes qui habitaient son précieux frère elle ajouta, « tu pourras bien la garder comme maîtresse, comme tu l'as fait avec Corin, mais ne la laisse pas détruire ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battu pendant des siècles, elle ne mérite pas ton affection, combien de batailles a-t-elle remportée ? Combien de vie a-t-elle prise ? Tu vois, elle n'est qu'une insignifiante mortelle dont tu t'es entiché et ce uniquement grâce à Heidi. Remplis ta mission comme tu l'as toujours fait puis redeviens celui que j'ai connu, tu auras l'éternité pour t'amuser avec elle souviens-toi, elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme je t'aime »,

« Et je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je t'aime toi », répondit Alec toujours impassible.

 **Un peu plus d'action est à venir dans les prochains chapitres et surtout, le grand retour de Demetri !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos critiques.**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 12 qui fut particulièrement difficile à écrire parce que reprendre une histoire après plusieurs semaines d'absence n'est pas un exercice aisé mais bon. Un grand grand merci à Hilda D. pour ses encouragements !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je t'aime toi », ces mots, lâchés presqu'à contrecœur à l'attention de cette moitié qui le dominait souvent, Alec ne cessait de se les répéter en boucle. Il aimait Jane, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais la manière dont il percevait Rose était bien différente. Jane avait toujours été là, elle était le lien silencieux et inflexible avec son passé et de fait avec qui il était. Ils s'étaient construits mutuellement, dessinant respectivement les contours des monstres qu'ils étaient peu à peu devenus. Sa transformation, _sa renaissance_ , c'était au travers des yeux noirs de sa jumelle qu'elle s'était effectuée, c'était à ses côtés qu'il avait apprivoisé ce nouveau corps et façonné son esprit.

 _Rose_. Que ressentait-il pour la mortelle ? De l'amour ? Cette simple pensée lui extorqua un sourire tant elle était ridicule. Oh, Alec était capable d'aimer mais l'objet de son affection n'était jamais dépourvu d'intérêt, il ne pouvait aimer que ce qui lui était utile, que ce qui le servait hors l'amour dans sa définition la plus pure, desservait. En quoi la jeune fille lui était-elle indispensable ? En rien. Pourtant, son esprit et son corps semblaient toujours revenir vers elle. L'impitoyable garde savait que les jeux de la séduction ne duraient qu'un temps, ils étaient comme le Carnaval de Venise, éphémères, et quand les masques tombaient, que les maîtres d'un soir redevenaient les serviteurs d'une vie, alors seulement pouvait commencer le véritable amour, celui qui nous expose et nous fragilise, nous rend invincible un jour et terriblement fébrile le lendemain.

Le regard d'Alec se perdit au loin, à l'endroit même où son alter ego avait disparu dans l'obscurité des couloirs du château. Jane avait raison, Rose était devenue sa faiblesse hors un soldat en guerre ne pouvait jamais tolérer la moindre vulnérabilité pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser échapper. L'idée que son corps fin et fragile, sa peau chaude et douce puisse être possédés par un autre le rendait ivre de jalousie et de rage. Alec ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Des siècles d'une cruauté aveugle et d'une indifférence jouissive et méprisante à l'égard de toute vie et de toute mort et il en était désormais réduit à osciller entre son désir et son _affection_ pour une mortelle et sa volonté de dominer et d'écraser. Rose était devenue sa faiblesse et son addiction et il semblait incapable de lutter malgré son envie de le faire. _Dilemme_.

Rose regardait la ville de Volterra s'agiter sous ses pieds, elle observait avec curiosité ses semblables vaquer à leurs occupations. Comme elle, ils étaient humains, mortels, ce qui impliquait que leur durée de vie était limitée et qu'il n'avait que quelques années pour vivre. _Vivre_ , contrairement aux immortels, les humains vivaient, ils étaient parfois cruels, parfois trop sentimentaux, leurs émotions étaient trop vives, leur impatience trop grande mais ils savaient aimer et espérer. Les vampires en étaient-ils capables ?

La jeune fille savait qu'Alec venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit mais au fil des mois, elle avait appris à sentir sa présence. Une main froide se posa au bas de son dos et elle sentit les lèvres glacées de son amant déposer un baiser délicat sur son épaule. Le contact froid des lèvres d'Alec fit frissonner Rose qui laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage

Alec suivit le regard de la jeune fille et il fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'objet de sa fascination.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Une fois changée, je vais être différente », ce n'était pas une question, simplement un état de fait mais le redoutable vampire pouvait percevoir une point de déception et de tristesse dans la voix de la mortelle.

« Pour le meilleur », murmura-t-il.

« Ou pour le pire », répondit-elle avant de poursuivre, « je vais perdre mon humanité ».

Le garde posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille l'obligeant ainsi à pivoter sur elle-même afin de lui faire face.

« Pour le meilleur sans doute », la voix d'Alex semblait incapable de sortir la délicate fleur de ses pensées et le regard de Rose trahissait son inquiétude et son incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté ? », Demanda Rose tout en plongeant son regard azuréen dans les yeux menaçants de son amant.

Le garde soupira d'agacement, « tu as envie de vieillir ? Tu as envie de te dire à chaque fois que tu fais le mauvais choix, que ce sera le dernier ? Les humains passent leur temps à courir, à angoisser et tous se réveillent en se disant qu'ils sont passés à côté de leur vie mais sans jamais être capable de définir ce qu'ils veulent », Rose se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise d'Alec tout en le dévisageant froidement.

« Ils ont le choix d'être heureux », lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

« Le bonheur est une chimère, Rose, un concept créée par les mortels pour les obliger à garder espoir », la froideur d'Alec et son visage impassible contrastaient brutalement avec le tourbillon d'émotions qui semblaient obscurcir le regard habituellement si clair de Rose.

« L'espoir d'aimer et d'être aimé », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en réalisant que le garçon en face d'elle ne savait peut-être même pas de quoi elle parlait. Les larmes commençaient à emplir les yeux de Rose et avant de couleur le long de ses joues en y laissant un sillon humide.

« Que sais-tu de l'amour ? », Alec ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, de la voir pleurer et de la voir douter mais ses propos fleurs bleues et terriblement naïfs le mettaient hors de lui.

La question du garde sembla dérouter Rose, après tout, que savait-elle de l'amour ? Elle qui avait grandis au beau milieu de vampires, elle qui doutait d'avoir un jour été réellement aimée. Elle avait lu l'amour, elle l'avait rêvé mais elle ne l'avait peut-être pas expérimenté. Aimait-elle réellement Alec ?

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », le visage du garde se referma en entendant la question de Rose. Il aurait été facile de désamorcer le conflit et de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette option. Un silence vaut parfois mille mots et celui d'Alec était éloquent.

« Sors d'ici », siffla la jeune fille à voix basse.

Sans demander son reste, le garde se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta une fois devant cette dernière. « Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ».

« Je l'ai cru mais aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus certaine », l'honnêteté de Rose avait toujours été désarmante pour Alec, lui qui était coutumier des fourberies et des non-dits.

« Tu te berces dans tes illusions, Rose, tu te nourris de récits écris par des fous, la vie n'est pas un rêve, l'éternité nous prive de beaucoup de choses, y compris la souffrance, beaucoup des humains que tu observes tueraient pour cela, ils tueraient pour ne plus souffrir », Alec claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Rose seule avec ses doutes.

Alec descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier et une fois au pied de la tour pentagonale, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux en direction des appartements de Rose. Il se maudissait autant qu'il la maudissait sans compter qu'Eleazar serait bientôt à Volterra et qu'il était très loin d'avoir fait ce qu'Aro attendait de lui. Le garde poussa un grognement de frustration en ignorant parfaitement les regards surpris et mal à l'aise d'Isaac et Agnar qui craignaient particulièrement le haut-gradé. Alec s'engouffra dans la cour intérieure avant de pénétrer dans la partie principale de l'imposante bâtisse.

Le garde savait qu'il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de faire entendre raison à Rose mais il avait le sentiment que toute communication avec sa précieuse mortelle était vouée à se transformer en crise de larmes, du moins pour la belle.

Alec prit la direction de la salle des gardes, il fallait qu'il parle à Heidi au plus vite, en espérant que cette dernière n'était pas partie chasser. La salle qui avait été initialement conçue comme une armurerie se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de la bâtisse. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire encadrée de hauts murs de pierres nues et uniquement éclairée à la lueur de fines fentes qui avaient été creusées à la construction du château.

La salle était vide à l'exception de Felix qui était assis sur une des chaises qui composaient le mobilier spartiate de la pièce.

L'imposant garde à la mine patibulaire leva les yeux vers celui qui osait ainsi troubler sa solitude.

« On peut savoir ce qui me vaut ta présence ? », demanda Felix sans cérémonie.

« Tu es seul ? », en entendant la réponse d'Alec, Felix leva un sourcil moqueur en désignant la salle de son index.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? », questionna Felix.

Alec laissa échapper un grognement agacé, « je ne suis pas d'humeur, Felix, où est Heidi ? ».

Felix croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus amusé, « y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre toi et la précieuse petite Rose ? ». Le mépris avec lequel l'imposant garde prononça le prénom de la fragile mortelle finit de convaincre Alec de la médiocrité de son interlocuteur.

Alec inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage était froid et impassible et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus dangereux. L'air arrogant qu'avait Felix quelques instants auparavant se teinta d'inquiétude. Il savait, il connaissait suffisamment bien Alec pour savoir quand la limite avait été franchie et c'était visiblement le cas.

« Tu devrais trouver Heidi avec Demetri, je les ai vu partir dans sa chambre », le jumeau maléfique fixa encore un court instant son interlocuteur, savourant l'effet qu'il avait sur ce dernier avant de tourner les talons.

Alec détestait Demetri et il lui fallait d'excellentes raisons, la première étant de ne pas décevoir Aro, pour venir le déranger alors qu'il était avec sa maitresse. L'idée de voir le visage arrogant du traqueur suffisait à l'agacer et une fois devant la porte de son rival, Alec prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper. Son odorat aiguisé suffisait à lui indiquer qu'Heidi se trouvait effectivement dans la chambre du traqueur et à ce moment précis il maudissait particulièrement Aro et ses stratagèmes parfois incongrus.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Demetri dans toute sa splendeur, le visage d'Alec se crispa en voyant que le traqueur, torse-nu, semblait à la fois agacé et amusé de le voir.

« Alec, je suis occupé alors à moins que la moitié du clan Cullen ne soit devant les portes du palais, je te conseille de dégager », lâcha froidement Demetri.

Alec s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler, « puis-je m'entretenir avec Heidi ? », malgré la politesse apparente, l'envie de paralyser son interlocuteur était bien présente.

« J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ? », il était évident que le traqueur savourait cet instant car il savait qu'Alec n'avait sûrement pas le choix que de se tenir devant lui et il imaginait à quel point ce devait être humiliant.

« Crois-moi, j'ai bien mieux à faire de mon temps libre et mon sens de l'humour est bien plus raffiné », lâcha froidement Alec tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Demetri.

Féline, Heidi vint s'appuyer contre le dos de son amant tout en posant délicatement son menton sur l'épaule de Demetri. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Alec ? », ronronna-t-elle.

Le fait qu'Heidi était pratiquement nue ne semblait aucunement affecter Alec en revanche, il était évident que les regards d'une insupportable arrogance que lui lançaient Demetri étaient à deux doigts de lui faire perdre toute patience.

« J'ai besoin que tu parles à Rose », en entendant le prénom de la jeune fille, le visage du traqueur se referma brutalement.

« Tu viens nous déranger pour qu'Heidi règle tes peines de cœur ?», siffla Demetri.

En observant la réaction de son rival, Alec ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose chez Rose avait le don d'irriter Demetri au plus haut point. Heidi posa une main délicate sur le bras de son traqueur afin d'apaiser les tensions.

« Et de quoi dois-je lui parler ? », la sculpturale immortelle parlait avec prudence, comme pour ménager les réactions de son amant.

« D'Eleazar, Aro veut être certain que lorsque Rose rencontrera l'espagnol, elle le haïra de tout son être », la réponse d'Alec sembla surprendre Heidi mais elle savait que si les ordres venaient d'Aro elle n'avait guère le choix.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? C'est toi qui passes beaucoup de temps avec elle à essayer en vain de lui faire écarter les cuisses », Alec ignora la remarque de Demetri, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour un combat de coq même si il se jurait de se venger du traqueur dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et ce moment finirait par arriver, c'était l'avantage d'être immortel.

« Le temps presse Heidi et j'ai peur qu'Aro soit à bout de patience », Heidi soupira et se redressa.

« Bien, je vais aller la trouver », la jeune femme déposa un baiser lascif sur l'épaule du traqueur avant de repartir dans la chambre laissant Alec et Demetri seuls.

Après quelques secondes, Demetri rompit enfin le silence, « pourquoi est-ce qu'Aro veut absolument que Rose rencontre ce traitre d'espagnol ? », demanda soudainement Demetri avec curiosité et un soupçon d'inquiétude, ce qui n'échappa guère à Alec.

« Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas questionner les demandes de notre Maître », lâcha froidement Alec en tournant les talons.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Bonjours à tous,**

 **Voici donc un court, mais nécessaire chapitre avant l'arrivée de ce bon vieux Eleazar.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Hilda.D et Saya Sedai pour leur review.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

Demetri regarda Heidi se précipiter hors de sa chambre quelques minutes seulement après le départ Alec. Jusqu'ici, il avait principalement ressenti de l'agacement concernant la visite d'Eleazar mais plus l'arrivée de l'espagnol se faisait imminente plus il s'inquiétait du dénouement et des réelles motivations qui poussaient le traitre à venir fouler de nouveau les terres des Volturi.

Le garde s'allongea sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, essayant au mieux de ne pas se laisser submerger par la frustration de voir ainsi s'envoler les promesses de délicieuses heures en compagnie de la plus belle des immortelles. Que craignait à ce point Aro ? Rose était-elle susceptible de suivre Eleazar ? Demetri en doutait fortement. Elle était trop faible, trop naïve, trop dépendante d'Alec et des pathétiques numéros de charme de ce dernier. En repensant à ce couple improbable, le traqueur poussa un grognement de frustration. Et plus la relation entre le vampire et la mortelle semblait progresser, plus cela l'affectait et plus cela l'affectait, plus il en venait à les détester.

Pendant ce temps, au sommet de la tour du château, Alec attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Heidi, nonchalamment adossé au mur faisant face à la porte des appartements de la jeune Rose.

Lorsque la sculpturale jeune femme arriva enfin, Alec leva un sourcil tout en la fixant pour marquer son agacement.

« Trop longue, comme à ton habitude », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Heidi afficha un sourire arrogant avant de remettre Alec à sa place, « si tu avais été plus efficace, je n'aurais même pas besoin d'être là ». Le visage du garde sembla s'obscurcir un court instant avant de redevenir froid et impassible. Même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraître devant Demetri, Heidi avait trouvé particulièrement pénible de voir ses projets intimes ainsi contrariés en raison des maladresses d'un vampire pourtant plusieurs fois centenaires.

« Aro a été catégorique, il veut impérativement qu'elle haïsse Eleazar avant de le rencontrer », comme à son habitude le terrifiant garde parlait avec froideur et calme mais la chasseuse pouvait sentir l'urgence et l'incertitude transpirer des paroles pourtant banales du garçon. Elle ne demanda pas qu'elle était la crainte d'Aro, ce n'était pas sa place de juger ou d'interpréter les paroles de ses Maîtres.

« Elle ignore qu'il a massacré sa famille ? », la question d'Heidi était légitime pourtant elle trouvait étonnant qu'Alec n'ait rien révélé. Après tout cela aurait été simple, qui pourrait aimer celui qui avait assassiné ses parents par pur égoïsme ?

Le regard d'Alec se plongea dans celui d'Heidi et pour la première fois, elle y vit du désarroi, « je n'ai pas eu le courage », murmura-t-il simplement. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de frapper à la porte de Rose et d'attendre l'autorisation de cette dernière pour entrer.

« Entrez », la voix tremblante de Rose indiquait clairement que la jeune fille était en train de pleurer.

En entrant dans la pièce, Heidi trouve son élève adossée contre sa tête de lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le visage gonflé et les yeux rougis. Pour la redoutable séductrice, cette vision n'avait rien d'attendrissant. Pleurer pour Alec était au mieux idiot, au pire complètement pathétique d'autant qu'elle avait d'autres sujets à discuter avec l'adolescente que les manquements évidents du garde en matière de diplomatie et de gentillesse, qu'elle soit feinte ou non.

« J'imagine qu'Alec a encore fait montre d'une totale indélicatesse ? », Rose essuya ses yeux d'un geste disgracieux tout en secouant vivement la tête.

« Rose, quelle est la première chose que je t'ai dite ? », soupira l'élégante jeune femme tout en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le rebord du lit avant de répondre à sa propre question, « l'amour est une guerre et nous devons apprendre à nous protéger des hommes que nous côtoyons ».

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-on jamais être soi-même ?», hoqueta la jeune fille tout en essayant en vain de cesse de pleurer.

« On peut être soi-même mais tu dois apprendre à te renforcer et à accepter que parfois nous n'aimons que l'image que nous nous faisons de l'autre. Il faut accepter de perdre et surtout il faut apprendre de ses revers, sortir grandit de chaque épreuve », Rose fronça le nez tout en écoutant les parole d'Heidi.

«Je pensais aimer Alec, j'ai même couché avec lui et aujourd'hui je réalise que ce n'est probablement pas réciproque », Heidi leva les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté en affichant une mine perplexe. « Tu as couché avec Alec ? », articula lentement la sculpturale rousse.

Rose acquiesça lentement, visiblement gênée par la question.

Heidi ne put s'empêcher de rire, « je comprends que ce soit important pour toi mais tu en es au début de ta vie et tu apprendras un jour que tout ça n'a rien de si sacré, tu es encore une enfant, ça viendra avec le temps ».

« Pour moi c'est important, je croyais que c'était le bon ! », s'exclama Rose à la manière d'une enfant.

« Le bon ? Mais le bon pour quoi exactement ? Alec a été un initiateur et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en désaccord aujourd'hui que votre histoire est terminée ! Tu es vouée à être immortelle, ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un siècle n'a que peu d'importance et rien n'est irréversible, c'est le luxe de notre condition », les grands yeux bleus de Rose scrutèrent le visage parfait d'Heidi comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

« On croirait entendre Alec », murmura-t-elle, « il m'a dit exactement la même chose, de cesser de me rattacher à ce que j'avais d'humain, à une condition qui n'était pas la mienne » reprit-elle d'une voix confuse.

« Que sais-tu de ta venue chez les Volturi hormis le fait que c'est un dénommé Eleazar qui t'a apporté chez nous ? », Heidi avait vu la parfaite fenêtre pour parler de l'espagnol et elle s'y était engouffrée.

« Rien, rien de plus », répondit la jeune fille qui trouvait pour le moins étrange le fait que tout le monde insistait lourdement sur cet Eleazar dont elle ignorait tout.

« Tu vas le rencontrer, Eleazar sera bientôt à Volterra et Aro te permettra de lui parler mais je crois qu'il est important que tu en saches un peu plus sur lui », le visage de la jolie Rose se referma brusquement et Heidi peinait à savoir quelles émotions la traversaient à ce moment précis.

« Eleazar était un garde, il n'est pas resté longtemps à notre service », reprit la magnifique immortelle sans lâcher Rose des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'adolescente qui semblait avoir mis ses peines de cœur de côté un court instant.

« Disons qu'il a vu ses intérêts ailleurs et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a amené auprès d'Aro », la voix d'Heidi était parfaitement neutre. Elle côtoyait suffisamment les humains pour savoir que les révélations qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire risquait de briser quelque chose chez Rose et ce, à jamais.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'amener ici ? », la voix de la jolie blonde était nouée et ses yeux trahissaient un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

Heidi prit un moment avant de répondre mais s'il fallait qu'elle déteste Eleazar de tout son être, il était inutile de prendre des gants.

« Il t'a utilisée comme monnaie d'échange », le choc fut violent et parfaitement visible sur le visage de Rose, « le pouvoir d'Eleazar est justement de détecter les aptitudes particulières des vampires et des humains, il t'a échangé contre sa liberté, il savait que tu étais spéciale ».

Les yeux de Rose se remplirent de larmes, son visage était blême et Heidi pouvait aisément entendre le rythme de son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se faire difficile. La jeune mortelle se leva, comme prise de panique, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Je-je ne comprends pas, pourquoi moi et, comment… », Rose ne finit pas sa phrase mais s'arrêta brusquement d'arpenter la pièce pour faire face à Heidi, l'air terrifiée, « comment m'a-t-il trouvé ? ».

La puissante immortelle se demanda un instant comment agir, devait-elle consoler la jeune fille? Devait-elle faire éclater la vérité de la manière la plus brutale qui soit ? Rose était déjà bouleversée et Heidi avait une mission, il fallait qu'elle maudisse l'espagnol, qu'elle le haïsse de tout son être.

« Il t'avait repéré, où, je ne le sais pas, ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il a massacré ta famille », Heidi scrutait scrupuleusement les réactions de l'adolescente. Rose semblait interdite, elle ne bougeait plus, sa respiration était roque.

« Donc si mes parents sont morts, c'est à cause de moi ? », la réalisation était violente et cruelle pour Rose, mais nécessaire aux yeux d'Heidi.

« Non, c'est de la faute d'Eleazar et de son désir de liberté, il n'a eu aucun scrupule, Aro t'a recueilli comme sa fille et désormais tu es un membre de la famille », la tirade d'Heidi fut coupée nette par Rose, « mais j'avais déjà une famille ! J'en avais une et il les a massacré pour gagner sa liberté et Aro n'a rien dit ?! ».

Secrètement, Rose avait toujours espéré qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle avait été adoptée charitablement par les Volturi. Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité.

« Tu aurais préféré qu'Aro te tue ? », demanda calmement Heidi.

L'adolescente fixa la chasseuse d'un regard empli de haine, « s'eut été préférable ».

« Je comprends ta colère mais elle est dirigée vers les mauvaises personnes, tu auras tout le loisir de t'exprimer quand Eleazar sera là, je te suggère d'y réfléchir, on ne change pas le passé, en revanche, tu peux choisir de quoi sera fait ton futur », lança Heidi à Rose tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il semblerait que l'on décide de tout pour moi, y compris de mon avenir », siffla Rose.

Lorsqu'Heidi referma la porte derrière elle, elle poussa un soupir long et profond. Les sanglots et la détresse de la jeune fille étaient parfaitement audibles et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? », demanda Heidi à l'attention d'Alec qui n'avait pas bougé.

« C'était nécessaire », fut la réponse froide et sans émotions du haut gradé.

Le garde ne jeta même pas un regard en direction de la jeune femme, il ajusta son manteau et dévala les marches.

Lentement, à vitesse humaine, Heidi s'engouffra dans les escaliers avant de trouver face à elle, un étage plus bas, une Sulpicia au regard triste et désemparé.

« Elle sait désormais ? », la voix habituellement mélodieuse de l'épouse d'Aro ressemblait à un murmure d'une infinie tristesse et Heidi comprit qu'elle avait devant elle une mère impuissante face à la détresse de son enfant.

« Oui, il lui faudra du temps », répondit Heidi tout un inclinant la tête respectueusement devant sa reine.

« J'ai redouté cet instant depuis qu'elle est arrivée mais elle devait savoir, n'est-ce pas ? », le regard laiteux de l'auguste vampire se tourna vers Heidi. Sulpicia n'attendait pas de réponse, elle savait qu'Heidi ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, comme chacun ici.

« C'est un choc pour elle mais elle en ressortira grandie », Heidi parlait sans grande conviction, elle savait que le chemin serait long avant que cette épreuve ne la fortifie et qu'il lui faudrait surmonter sa colère d'abord.

« Eleazar mourra, peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais il mourra », la chasseresse se tourna vers sa reine puis son regard se posa sur Corin qui se tenait derrière l'épouse d'Aro. Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard. Il était rare d'entendre Sulpicia exprimer autant de haine et les deux jeunes femmes savaient que même si elle devait le faire elle-même, leur reine arracherait la tête d'Eleazar et mettrait le feu au corps du traitre.

Aux portes de Volterra, un homme vêtu d'un long par-dessus beige se dirigeait vers l'imposant château qui trônait au centre de la ville. Il marchait lentement, le visage baissé, prenant garde de bien rester du côté ombragé des routes pavées qu'il remontait. Volterra, l'homme connaissait bien la cité médiévale, et pour cause, il avait jadis veillé sur elle et sur ses habitants.


	16. Chapitre 14

Lorsque les gardes prévinrent Demetri qu'Eleazar était aux portes du château, le garde s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Il ne fallait guère y voir la moindre courtoisie mais plutôt l'envie de montrer au traître qu'il était désormais en terrain ennemi. Alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs en ajustant sa cape sombre, il fut rejoint par Felix.

« Les éclaireurs viennent de me prévenir, ce bâtard est là », Demetri ne réagit pas, il connaissait la haine profonde que son acolyte vouait à l'espagnol et il aurait pu lui-même formuler la même insulte à l'égard d'Eleazar.

L'ancien garde, le traitre, le faible, se tenait dans l'imposante et froide entrée du château, encadré par Santiago et un jeune vampire qui venait sans doute d'être recruté.

Lorsque Demetri arriva, suivit de près par Felix, la tension monta d'un cran et Santiago, pourtant coutumier de l'animosité entre l'espagnol et le traqueur sembla mal à l'aise. Le visage de Demetri était froid et impassible mais son regard en disait long. Felix en revanche, moins fin que son acolyte,

« Il faut avouer que, une fois n'est pas coutume, tu fais preuve de courage en venant ici », articula Demetri froidement tout en toisant l'ibérique.

« De courage ou de bêtise », siffla Felix qui se tut rapidement lorsque le traqueur lui signifia de se taire d'un simple regard.

« Je viens simplement m'assurer que le bien précieux que je vous ai laissé il y a quelques années est toujours en vie », la voix d'Eleazar était morne et plate comme d'habitude cependant l'ancien garde semblait plus faible qu'auparavant et la couleur ambre de ses yeux trahissaient son pathétique régime que le traqueur considérait comme contre-nature.

Demetri prit une inutile inspiration et leva les sourcils, « tu viens t'assurer que l'humaine est encore en vie ? On peut savoir ce que cela peut te faire ? ».

« Mes intentions ne regardent que tes Maîtres et je n'ai pas à en parler avec un simple garde », l'espagnol fit quelques pas en direction du couloir qui menait à la salle du trône.

Demetri laissa échapper un rire étouffé, « un simple garde qui pourrait séparer ta lamentable tête de ton corps ».

L'ancien garde ne répondit pas, son calme apparent n'était qu'une façade et son esprit était bel et bien consumé par la peur. Il méprisait Demetri et son arrogance, son manque de considération pour toute vie, sa facilité à se jouer des femmes sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments mais il savait à quel point le garde était estimé par ses Maîtres et surtout il connaissait les talents de l'impitoyable et redoutable Volturi. Demetri était rapide et précis, lorsqu'il attaquait, c'était pour tuer et il n'échouait jamais.

Sous bonne escorte, Eleazar sillonna ces couloirs qui lui étaient désormais étrangers et qu'il avait jadis appelé « maison ». Il n'éprouvait aucune nostalgie mais plutôt du dégoût. Le Palais des Volturi ressemblait n'était qu'une métaphore architecturale de ses habitants. Froid et inhospitalier, luxueux aussi bien que spartiate et pourtant défraichit comme un témoin du temps qui passe. On y entrait en s'y perdant et ce dédalle immense ressemblait à une prison on n'était jamais sûre d'en sortir vivant. Lui-même n'était pas certain de garder longtemps sa tête sur ses épaules. Carmen l'avait supplié mais il le fallait, sa conscience l'avait rongé toutes ces années et il avait besoin de savoir si cette enfant fragile respirait encore l'air chaud et oppressant de Toscane.

La porte de la salle du trône était ouverte et la moitié de la garde se trouvait postée. Sur leurs trônes, les trois rois toisaient le traitre.

Le regard d'Eleazar se posa sur Aro qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Demetri poussa sans ménagement l'Espagnol d'un geste brutal.

« Je voudrais dire qu'il s'agit d'une agréable surprise mais tu comprendras qu'étant donné les circonstances, je ne suis guère ravi de te voir fouler mes terres », la voix d'habitude piquée d'excitation du Maître incontesté des immortels étaient distante et inquiétante.

« Je ne viens pas en ennemi, Aro », Caïus en entendant les paroles du traitre laissa un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage, « je viens humblement vous voir, dicté par ma conscience. »Rose est à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour cette enfant que je vous ai moi-même offert ».

« Ta conscience ? J'imagine que tu viens d'enquérir de la santé de la jeune Rose ».

Alec contemplait avec effarement cette scène et à voir la mine dégouttée de Demetri, les deux gardes partageaient la même pensée. Comment pouvait-il massacrer une famille et dérober un nourrisson afin de s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange et revenir plusieurs années après s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Le ridicule de ta demande me laisse perplexe », Aro se leva majestueusement de son trône et marcha vers l'ancien garde qui donna sa main.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de l'auguste vampire, « tu veux la sauver n'est-ce pas, t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas utilisée et manipulée comme c'est noble de ta part mais terriblement hypocrite », Aro jeta un regard en direction de Caïus qui semblait ordonner silencieusement à son frère d'en finir avec ce Judas.

« Afton, va la chercher ! » lança sèchement Aro au garde qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'Alec et de Jane.

L'amant de Chelsea inclina respectueusement la tête et disparut rapidement. Aro tourna les talons avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son trône. Il continuait de fixer Eleazar tout en se demandant si ce dernier avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Le Maître des Volturi espérait qu'Alec avait rempli sa mission car il ne supporterait pas de perdre un tel potentiel. Son regard grenat se posa sur le cruel jumeau et il pouvait sans peine y voir le doute qui l'habitait.

Les minutes furent longues avant d'entendre le pas léger de Rose dans le couloir. Demetri resta de marbre, son regard ne se détachant pas d'Eleazar qui pivota sur lui-même pour voir la jeune fille. Le traqueur eut bien du mal à dissimuler son agacement en voyant le visage de l'espagnol s'illuminer.

Le garde pouvait sentir le parfum délicat de la jeune fille et il se tourna à son tour. Le visage de Rose avait perdu de sa candeur et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui paraissait si… femme. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon décoiffé et quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'or venaient danser devant son visage. Elle portait un simple t-shirt blanc et il était aisé de deviner sa poitrine qui n'était visiblement pas prisonnière d'un soutien-gorge. Elle portait une jupe rose pâle, plissée et transparente qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Rose ne portait pas de chaussure, elle était là, pieds-nues et habillée comme si on l'avait sortie brusquement du lit. Aux yeux de Demetri, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant.

Le traqueur jeta un regard discret en direction d'Alec qui semblait se faire la même réflexion mais la jeune mortelle n'était plus une adolescente, c'était une femme qui se trouvait devant eux. Heidi avait brisé quelque chose en elle, l'obligeant à grandir trop brusquement. Cette fracture qui ne se refermerait jamais, le garde pouvait la deviner à son regard, à la manière dont elle se tenait.

Rose fixait Eleazar de ses yeux saphir, son regard ne montrait aucune douceur, aucune compassion. La jeune fille observait celui qui lui avait volé son enfance avec froideur et détachement.

« Rose, ma chère enfant, je tiens à te présenter », Aro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut sèchement interrompu par cette enfant qu'il aimait comme une fille.

« Je sais qui il est », si son regard était froid, sa voix était glaciale et méprisante, « c'est l'homme qui m'a échangé comme de la marchandise pour gagner sa liberté ».

Alec se crispa, il n'avait jamais entendu Rose parler de cette manière en réalité il avait le sentiment de découvrir une version brute de celle qu'il affectionnait.

Eleazar s'avança vers la jeune fille mais elle recula d'un pas, « peut-être pourrions-nous parler en privé ? ».

« Non », la réponse était catégorique et l'espagnol sembla déstabilisée un court instant mais il se reprit rapidement.

Demetri se tourna vers Heidi qui se tenait aux côtés de Chelsea. La sculpturale jeune femme ne pouvait dissimuler sa surprise ni sa fierté.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien savoir de moi ni de mes motivations mais je viens ici dans un seul but, savoir si tu es heureuse », Alec leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la tirade du traitre mais c'est la réponse de Rose qui l'interpela.

« Le bonheur est une chimère il faut être un fou pour y croire », lâcha-t-elle.

Aro joignit les deux mains et sembla vibrer d'excitation. La réaction de Rose était au-delà de ses espérances.

« J'ai été égoïste mais je tiens à te demander pardon », joignant l'acte à la parole, l'ibérique s'agenouilla en signe de soumission.

Demetri savourait cet instant, il contemplait la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Eleazar, l'arrogant, le suffisant, le moralisateur, agenouillé devant une mortelle en quémandant son pardon.

« Pardon refusé », Rose leva les yeux vers Aro, « ma présence est encore nécessaire ou je peux y aller ? ».

« Tu peux disposer mon enfant », le sourire bienveillant du Maitre ainsi que son regard pétillant en disait long.

Rose tourna les talons sans un regard pour le traqueur et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eleazar se leva et lui saisit le bras. Demetri se jeta sur l'ancien garde et le projeta au sol.

« Demetri », la voix d'Aro résonna dans la pièce.

Le garde lâcha Eleazar qui ne détachait pas regard de la jeune fille.

« Ton cœur est de pierre », murmura-t-il.

« La faute à qui ? », rétorqua Rose avec agressivité.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, signe que non, son cœur n'était pas de pierre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, j'ai agi par égoïsme, par amour mais je m'en veux », Rose s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Vous êtes toujours un égoïste. Vous m'avez enlevée et vous avez massacré ma famille pour quoi ? Par amour ? Où est l'amour là-dedans ? Et parce que VOUS êtes dévoré par le remord, vous venez raviver des évènements passés et douloureux… Vous pensez être meilleurs ? Vous pensez respecter la vie humaine parce que vous ne tuez pas pour manger ? Vous vous bercez d'illusion… Non vous n'aurez pas mon pardon et vous ne l'aurez jamais et je suis certaine d'une chose, nous nous reverrons et ce jour-là, je serai en mesure de vous faire souffrir autant que vous m'avez fait souffrir, j'ai toute l'éternité pour ça », la voix de Rose n'était qu'un murmure, un sifflement aux oreilles d'Eleazar.

Rose se leva et son regard croisa celui du traqueur et pour la première fois, elle y lu du respect. Le temps sembla se figer un instant tant l'intensité de cet échange était fort. Elle venait de gagner son estime et elle le savait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi et elle le savait.

Lorsque Rose disparut, Eleazar se releva lentement et se tourna vers Aro.

« Vous pouvez être fière de vous », cracha-t-il avec véhémence, « elle est devenue le monstre que vous souhaitiez, en tout cas, rassurez-vous, si je vous ai peut-être trahi, je ne vous ai pas menti, son pouvoir est là et fort ».

« Je pourrais te faire exécuter, Eleazar, mais je ne voudrais en aucun cas priver ma chère fille de ce plaisir », Aro parcouru la pièce du regard, contemplant ses redoutables gardes, « je te somme de quitter cette ville et sois sûre d'une chose, si tu t'avises de revenir, je te ferais massacrer par mes gardes ».

Eleazar inclina la tête, il virevolta gracieusement sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit de près par Felix et Demetri ».

Le trio n'échangea pas un mot mais une fois dans les couloirs, le traqueur cessa de marcher.

« Raccompagne-le hors de la ville, j'ai des choses à faire », Felix était sur le point de demander à son frère qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important que de jeter le traitre hors de murs mais Demetri s'évapora.

Le traqueur utilisa son don pour retrouver la trace de Rose dans l'immense palais. La jeune femme était assise dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne pleurait pas pourtant sa respiration était difficile. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence du traqueur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer », lâcha-t-il.

« Je devrais danser de joie peut-être ? », elle dégagea une mèche de son visage en reportant à nouveau son attention sur un livre aux magnifiques reliures qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Oui, tu devrais », murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en glissant sa main froide sur sa joue.

Le souffle de Rose s'accéléra et Demetri savourait l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère », il la força à le regarder, « tu n'es plus une enfant gâtée et pathétique de naïveté, Rose, tu es désormais une femme qui s'est montrée digne d'appartenir à notre caste », le traqueur fit glisser la main le long du bras fin et délicat de la jeune femme, il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Le regard de Rose se troubla, son cœur s'emballa et le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner un instant, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés dans la salle du trône.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de briser cet instant ô combien émouvant mais Sulpicia te demande, Rose », Alec se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, bien sûre, Demetri avait senti sa présence et c'est avec la plus grande délectation qu'il avait laissé son rivale observer impuissant le moment où il avait définitivement perdu celle qu'il convoitait et qu'il avait considéré à tort comme acquise.


	17. Chapitre 15

Une fois seuls, les deux vampires se firent face dans un silence de plomb.

« Il te la fallait aussi ? Demanda Alec avec une honnêteté déconcertante.

-Oui, répondit froidement le traqueur.

Alec ferma les yeux un long moment avant de reprendre, « je croyais que tu la haïssais ».

-Moi aussi, murmura Demetri d'une voix à peine audible.

Aujourd'hui, le redoutable traqueur avait pu entrevoir le potentiel de Rose. Non pas son pouvoir mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui allait au-delà d'une faculté particulière. La petite fille gâtée, fleur bleue et naïve qu'il abhorrait jadis était morte, laissant place à une jeune femme forte et passionnée.

Alec dévisagea son condisciple avec mépris, « et tu espères sincèrement qu'Aro te permettra d'approcher et de jouer avec Rose comme tu le fais avec Heidi ? », lâcha froidement le redoutable Volturi tout en étant parfaitement conscient que sa remarque était purement hypocrite étant donné qu'il avait reçu la mission de la séduire d'Aro en personne. Mais Demetri était différent, séducteur et conquérant dans l'âme, il était insoumis et résistait difficilement à ses pulsions contrairement à lui.

Le visage de Demetri se ferma, brutalement rappelé à la réalité par Alec.

Il s'était rendu ici à la recherche de Rose sous le coup d'une énième pulsion. Après la confrontation entre la jeune mortelle et le traitre, il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de la voir. Pourquoi ? il était incapable de le dire.

Demetri se redressa et s'avança vers Alec. « Ne t'avise jamais plus de questionner mes actes, surtout en ce qui concerne mes choix en matière de femmes », glissa-t-il froidement à ce dernier une fois à sa hauteur.

Alec n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de regarder l'arrogant garde s'éloigner. Il s'avait que l'éternité était longue, surtout au sein des Volturi et tôt ou tard, il aurait l'occasion de se venger du traqueur et surtout de retrouver l'affection de Rose. Alec aimait à se dire que c'était à fierté mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se leurrait et que le fait d'avoir perdu la jeune femme l'affectait bien plus que cela n'aurait dû.

 _Je suis désolée mon enfant._

Les paroles de Sulpicia semblaient désuètes en comparaison de toute la haine et la colère que Rose ressentait. Tout le monde était coupable. Les uns pour leur lâcheté et les autres par intérêt. Pourtant, la plus coupable de tous, c'était elle et ce en raison de sa faiblesse et de sa naïveté mais les choses étaient différentes désormais.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait, elle connaissait l'importance du mensonge et de la manipulation au sein de cette société isolée et macabre dans laquelle elle vivait. Cependant, elle avait découvert aujourd'hui une émotion qui surpassait toutes les autres : le pouvoir. La faiblesse et la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de l'ibérique, la soumission dont il avait fait preuve en implorant son pardon à genoux avaient provoqué chez elle une profonde exaltation. Oui, le pouvoir était grisant et il lui tardait d'en acquérir d'avantage pour se venger d'Eleazar et asseoir sa position au sein des Volturi. Elle ne serait plus jamais faible, plus jamais victime des manipulations d'autrui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Rose détacha son chignon et laissa sa longue chevelure tomber lourdement sur ses épaules recouvrant ses bras à hauteur des coudes. D'un geste d'une immense lassitude, elle frotta son front humide du revers de sa main. Elle avait chaud, elle était épuisée et son corps tout entier semblait accuser le coup de ces derniers jours.

Rose se rendit dans sa salle de bain afin de se passer le visage à l'eau froide. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de fraicheur salvatrice et éphémère.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de se confronter à son reflet dans le miroir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut le sentiment que le ce reflet n'était pas le sien. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ce visage angélique encadré par une longue chevelure digne d'un conte de Grimm.

Demetri avait raison, elle avait changé. Rose avait tué l'adolescente fragile et naïve pour laisser la place à une jeune femme plus forte et plus dure. Elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, elle n'avait pas eu le choix quant à son avenir mais si son destin était de devenir une Volturi, alors elle serait la meilleure de tous. Elle pourrait ainsi venger ses parents et prouver à son monde qu'ils n'étaient pas morts pour rien. Elle ne serait pas un échec.

La jeune femme saisit une paire de ciseau qui se trouvait dans le meuble adjacent au lavabo. De sa main libre, elle attrapa ses cheveux en une seule et épaisse mèche qu'elle coupa un peu au-dessus des épaules. Des centaines de fils d'or jonchèrent le sol de marbre de la salle de bain et un sourire satisfait vint embellir son visage. Elle avait amorcé son changement, elle devait tuer l'ancienne Rose au plus vite. La jeune femme regarda de nouveau son reflet et pondéra l'ensemble des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle car ce corps humain et fragile devenait opressant et n'était plus en adéquation avec ses desseins. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti le besoin iminent d'embrasser son imortalité.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber sur Volterra et les cris des victimes du festin avaient enfin cessé.

Rose ferma les yeux et hâta le pas, c'était son seul créneau, elle n'en aurait aucun autre, le Festin était le seul moment durant lequel elle pouvait bénéficier d'un peu de liberté.

La sculpturale blonde n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, il était impératif qu'elle sache si Eleazar avait raison, si son « don » était aussi grand qu'il avait à lui seul justifié le massacre de toute sa famille au nom de la liberté du plus égoïste des immortels.

Rose entra dans l'une des antichambres qui se trouvaient à proximité de la Salle du Trône. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour agir.

Au fond de la pièce, fièrement mise en valeur par plusieurs spots lumineux, une vitrine servait à exposer plusieurs poignards que Caïus avait acheté au quatre coins du monde.

Rose s'en approcha d'un pas décidé et saisit fermement le plus petit et plus tranchant d'entre eux. Il s'agissait d'un petit poignard dont le manche de nacre soigneusement orné de pierreries qui avait jadis appartenu à un prince Byzantin.

La main de la jeune femme était moite et tremblante malgré sa détermination. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, trop tard pour redevenir l'ancienne Rose, la faible, l'humaine. Elle appuya la lame du poignard sur son poignet et la fit glisser d'un geste vif sur ce dernier, sabrant la peau fine et de délicate de la gracile mortelle.

Un liquide rouge et chaud s'écoula le long de son avant-bras. La douleur était brutale, saisissante et enivrante à la fois. Rose lâcha le poignard qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la silhouette d'un vampire qu'elle connaissait bien, Demetri. Sa vision se troubla et Rose perdit l'équilibre, rattrapée in extremis par le garde qui hurla le nom de son souverain. Rose ferma les yeux et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage du traqueur.

 **Bonjours à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente… Mais j'étais vraiment en manque d'inspiration. Ce chapitre particulièrement court me permet de prendre un virage nécessaire surtout vis-à-vis de Rose que je trouvais bien trop mièvre.**

 **Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, en particulier MADmoiselle Acide qui m'a motivée pour continuer.**


	18. Chapitre 16

« La mort n'est pas douloureuse, c'est la renaissance qui l'est ».

Rose se souvenait parfaitement de ces mots prononcé par Sulpicia lorsqu'elle était une enfant et qu'elle lui avait demandé ce que cela faisait de mourir. Elle n'avait pas bien compris à l'époque la signification de _renaissance_. Aujourd'hui, elle savait. Elle savait combien la douleur était vive, brûlante, combien son corps torturé l'avait laissé sans répits des jours durant. Et un beau jour, la douleur avait disparu,son enveloppe corporelle avait cessé de se consumer et Rose avait arrêté de pleurer, de crier et de supplier quiconque de l'achever et de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle s'était senti renaître. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé et pourtant elle lui semblait différente, les couleurs, les odeurs, tout prenait une autre dimension mais le plus incroyables, c'était le flux continue et intense d'informations que son cerveau ne parvenait pas encore à analyser. Elle pouvait entendre le brouhaha de la rue comme si elle s'y trouvait. Rose ferma yeux souhaitant comme pour éteindre ses sens dont les capacités s'étaient vues décuplées.

« Tu vas t'y faire », elle reconnu sans peine la voix de son père adoptif qui venait de passer la porte.

Rose ouvrit les yeux et se redressa afin de se mettre en position assise, le dos appuyé contre la tête de son lit.

« Je ne suis pas morte », murmura-t-elle en détaillant son poignet.

« Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu, si Demetri ne t'avait pas trouvé... », Aro s'arrêta de parler, le regard dans le vide. Nul doute qu'il était en train de revivre la scène. Rose se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression sur le visage du traqueur lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, elle l'ignorait.

« C'est lui qui m'a changé ? », demanda candidement la jeune fille.

Aro observa le visage de sa fille et posa sa main sur sa joue, « je ne l'aurais pas permis ».

Cette réponse semblait une évidence dans la bouche d'Aro même si au fond d'elle, Rose avait espéré que ce soit le garde et non son père qui l'avait transformé.

Une douleur vive secoua la jeune fille et elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre.

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda Aro un brin amusé.

Son estomac la brulait et son esprit semblait se brouiller. Tout son être réclamait de la nourriture, _du sang_. La perspective la dégoûtait autant qu'elle l'attirait. C'était une évidence, quelque chose de factuel pour elle. Les vampires se nourrissaient de sang. Elle savait qu'une fois transformée, le sang deviendrait sa source d'alimentation principale.

Aro inclina sa tête en direction de la porte et ses lèvres, dans un mouvement quasi-imperceptible prononcèrent le nom de Felix. Le garde à la stature imposante pénétra dans la pièce en poussant devant lui une femme d'une quarantaine d'année visiblement terrifiée. Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable et sentant un instinct féroce et bestial s'emparer d'elle, Rose bondit de son lit et plaqua l'humaine au sol avant de s'attaquer à son cou et de boire son sang. Le liquide chaud et savoureux parvint à peine à calmer sa faim. Rose leva les yeux vers son père et elle pouvait voir la fierté et l'excitation d'un créateur contemplant sa création prendre vie. _Ou mort_.

Rose essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main droite. Son estomac la torturait et il lui semblait impossible de satisfaire sa soif. Elle se souvenait des récits qu'elle avait entendu au sujet des nouveau-nés et de la difficulté qu'ils avaient à se contrôler. Seulement, c'est une chose d'écouter les récits et cela en est une autre de le vivre. Rose avait le sentiment de n'être plus qu'un animal, une esclave au service de sa faim ou de sa soif.

« Je vais placer des gardes devant ta porte, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir un nouveau-né dans la nature », lâcha Aro en marchant lentement en direction de la porte.

Felix resta un instant à l'observer silencieusement. Il semblait que pour la première fois, le géant avait perdu sa langue.

« Et concernant mon pouvoir ? », Demanda Rose qui au milieu de tout cela se souvenait pourquoi elle était réellement là.

Aro posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et, même dos à elle, elle pouvait clairement voir un sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur son visage glacial.

« Il sera à la hauteur de nos espérances », Rose acquiesça, à moitié rassurée.

Felix suivit son Maître hors de la chambre de la jeune vampire et elle pu l'entendre clairement donner ses instructions à deux gardes devant sa porte.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule que Rose remarqua que sa fenêtre avait été complètement fermée par d'énormes barreaux de fer. Ce n'était absolument pas suffisant pour la retenir si elle désirait sortir car elle savait, d'après ce qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'observer durant son enfance au sein des Volturi, que la force d'un nouveau-né était colossale mais cela suffirait sûrement à gagner du temps.

Rose laissa échapper un rire amer, elle était un animal en cage, un animal capable de tuer pour quelques gouttes de sang. En pensant au liquide grenat, la jeune captive se recroquevilla en boule sur son lit tout en sachant qu'elle ne trouverait jamais plus le sommeil.

Dans le bâtiment principal, Demetri faisait les cent pas dans la salle des gardes. Il voulait la voir, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Aro lui avait ordonné de rester loin d'elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre et cela le tuait. Il était furieux contre le Maître des Volturi qu'il tenait personnellement pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne cessait de revivre la scène de son « suicide » et même s'il connaissait très bien la raison pour laquelle ils en étaient arrivé là, le traqueur ne comprenait pas comment Aro avait pu pousser Rose autant à bout sans se rendre compte que cela risquait de déraper. Beaucoup de gens ne survivent pas à la transformation et les premiers mois d'un nouveau-né sont éprouvants et difficiles.

La porte de la salle des gardes s'ouvrit sans délicatesse et Felix y entra d'un pas lourd, à l'image de son être.

« Je pense qu'elle risque d'éveiller bien des jalousies », lâcha le colosse en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Demetri le fixa en levant un sourcil interrogateur, « c'est-à-dire ? ».

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ses pouvoirs mais en tout cas, si on a besoin d'un autre appât, elle fera parfaitement l'affaire ».

Le traqueur leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de son ami.

« Aro semble très satisfait du résultat en tout cas », Demetri serra le poing en entendant cette dernière remarque. _Le résultat_. C'était ce qu'elle était et avait toujours été un produit qu'il avait fallu protéger et choyer avant de la transformer et de l'utiliser.

« Comment peut-il être si sûre que les pouvoirs de Rose seront à la hauteur de ses attentes ? », s'enquit le garde d'un ton froid et méprisant.

« Aro sait des choses que nous, pauvres immortels, ignorons », lâcha Felix hilare.

Aussi agaçante que fusse la remarque de Felix, les siècles passés au sein des Volturi avaient prouvé maintes fois à Demetri que le Maître Fondateur du clan le plus puissant des immortels avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses rivales. Aro semblait doté d'une forme d'omniscience et il y'avait fort à parier qu'il savait exactement quelle pièce de l'échiquier allait jouer Rose.


End file.
